A Story Retold
by Katrina S. Forest
Summary: A change in the stars causes the events in the Universe of the Four Gods to be disrupted. Now Miaka & Yui must return to replay the story and find 8 celestial warriors. But when not everything turns out the same, will it also change Yui's life forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Fushigi Yugi. Else it wouldn't be a   
fan fic, now would it? ^_^ The original story and characters belong to   
Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in the story are my own   
creation. (Yes, every now and again, I do something original.)  
  
Summary: (Well, it's the first chapter so I can only summarize so much   
without taking away any reason to read the chapter itself.) Walking   
home from school with Miaka, Yui suddenly collapses as if from a   
fever. To her horror, she finds that Seiryu is beginning to overtake   
her body again. Miaka must discover the cause behind this, but where   
her discovery will lead her?  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the last episode of the   
series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only will the story   
probably leave you confused, but it contains some major spoilers as   
well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA.   
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 1  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
  
"Miaka! Miaka, wait up!" Yui called out to her friend. Miaka walked   
down the street as the afternoon sun faded for a moment behind some   
clouds. At first, she didn't hear anything, but Yui's persistence paid   
off and Miaka turned around to face her friend.   
  
"Oh Yui!" she exclaimed. The sun came back out again and Miaka stopped   
to let Yui catch up with her.   
  
"You started walked home without me," Yui panted as she caught her   
breath. Miaka turned a bit pink with embarrassment.   
  
"Opps! Sorry about that," she said. "I guess I was so hungry, all I   
could think about was going home and getting a snack." Yui scoffed.   
  
"Your afternoon munchies are more important than our friendship?" she   
asked. "I'm hurt." She quickly turned to her back to Miaka, who began   
whining.   
  
"I didn't mean that!" she said, but Yui continued to give her the cold   
shoulder. "You're so mean to me!" Miaka cried. At this, Yui glanced   
back at Miaka and smiled. Miaka returned the gesture and the two of   
them continued down the sidewalk.   
  
"Well now," Miaka said. "At least you can't tease me now about being   
smarter than me, since you flunked the same entrance exam that I did."   
  
"Maybe," Yui answered slyly. "But I still get better grades than you."   
Even Miaka had to admit that Yui was right about that.  
As the two of them neared Yui's house, the girl suddenly slowed her   
pace. Miaka looked with concern towards Yui, and then she gasped. Her   
face seemed horribly pale, and her breathing was heavy. Yui dropped   
her schoolbag and slipped onto her knees, clutching her side and   
groaning weakly.   
  
"Yui!" Miaka called out. "Yui, what's the matter?"   
  
"I don't know," Yui admitted. "I just feel so ill."   
  
"You'll be okay," Miaka assured her. "Come on, your house is right   
there. We'll get you inside and take your temperature."  
Miaka helped Yui to her feet and inside the house. Yui's mother was   
not home, but the girls always had a spare key, at least between one   
of them. Miaka quickly unlocked the door and helped Yui up the stairs   
and to her room. As soon as they entered, Yui collapsed on the bed,   
her breathing still heavy and her face still white as chalk.   
  
"Help me get this jacket off," she said softly to Miaka. "I'm sweating   
so much I can't stand it." Miaka was about to get the thermometer, but   
she decided she should try to make Yui comfortable first. As she   
helped her remove the jacket, Miaka noticed something. Yui's arm   
looked peculiar. Almost afraid to look, Miaka pushed up Yui's sleeve.   
Her arm was covered in blue scales.   
  
Yui wanted to cry out at the sight of it, but she didn't even know if   
she could gather the energy.   
  
"What is this?" she asked. "I was released from Seiryu, wasn't I?   
Isn't that what you wished for, Miaka? Why is this happening now?"   
Miaka shook her head in despair.   
  
"I don't know. I don't know why this is happening."   
  
"It's simple enough," said a voice. The two girls looked up to see a   
familiar, although not so beautiful face, staring at them.   
  
"Taiitsukun!" Miaka exclaimed, recognizing the character from the   
ancient book almost immediately.   
  
"What is she doing here?" Yui asked, more than a little surprised.   
Miaka didn't really care what Taiitsukun's reasons were, but if she   
had answers, Miaka wanted to hear them.   
  
"The reason the priestess of Seiryu is experiencing the events of the   
past is because there has been a change in the past." She pointed to   
the ceiling of Miaka's room. Suddenly, it grew dark and Miaka could   
see the stars and the celestial bodies spread out before her. She knew   
the constellations of her beloved friends by heart. Her eyes followed   
them across the display. Tamahome... Hotohori... Nuriko... Tasuki...   
Chichiri... Mitsukake... and Chiriko. When she reached the last one,   
she noticed something. Stemming from the constellation's border was a   
small, but very bright shining speck.   
  
"A new star?" Miaka questioned.   
  
"Yes," Taiitsukun answered. "A new star has been born, located   
perfectly between the constellations of Seiryu and Suzaku. So it seems   
there are now two new constellations and two new celestial warriors."   
  
"So what does that have to do with Yui?" Miaka asked, rather   
impatient. Her friend was writhing in pain; the least Taiitsukun could   
do was hurry her explanation.   
  
"I am not sure, but it appears the events of the book have been   
distorted, and thus the events of your world, Miaka."   
  
"How do we fix this?"   
  
"The only way to remedy this is to go back into the book and replay   
the events. With your current knowledge of the story and a bit of   
luck, you should be able to replay things in such a way that they   
again work out for the greater good."   
  
"We have to replay... everything?" Yui asked. Her memories flooded   
back to when she first arrived in the book. She did not want to live   
through anything like that again. She would not even have wished it on   
Miaka in the heat of all her anger. Miaka seemed to sense what Yui was   
thinking and did her best to comfort her.   
  
"Don't worry, Yui," she said cheerfully. "Even if you do fall into   
Kutou again, you know what areas to avoid this time, right?"   
  
"Not really. I was totally lost. Do you think I'd be stupid enough to   
wander into a alleyway in a slum by myself if I knew where I was?"   
  
"Guess not," Miaka admitted." But Nakago saves you, remember? So you   
don't need to worry, right?"   
  
"I suppose you're right," Yui said reluctantly. Suddenly, another wave   
of pain overtook her and her clutched her hand to her side once again.   
It seemed she had little choice. Miaka and retrieved the Universe of   
the Four Gods as quickly as possible. Clutching Yui's hand, she opened   
it up and began to read.   
  
"Thereby, the priestess opened the door to the other world..." All at   
once, just as before, there was a blinding flash of light...  
------------------------------------------ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not  
appear in the original story are my own creation.  
  
Summary: Miaka and Yui discover that due to a change in the   
constellations, the events of the Universe of the Four Gods have been   
altered and now there are eight celestial warriors on each side! The   
two girls must return back into the book in order to replay the events   
and prevent a disaster. But once they arrive in the "Universe of the   
Four Gods" again, Yui and Miaka are separated, Yui finding herself   
walking herself walking the streets of the same slum she came to   
before. (The ending to this chapter is kinda depressing, but things do   
get happier as they go along.)  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the last episode of the   
series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only will the story   
probably leave you confused, but it contains some major spoilers as   
well, especially this chapter. This story has nothing to do with the OVA.   
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 2  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
Yui opened her eyes. Looking down at her arm, she saw the scales were   
no longer there. But also glancing around, she quickly realized that   
she and Miaka had been separated, and she was right where she was   
standing when she arrived on her own the first time.   
  
"Oh no," she thought to herself, but quickly try to calm down.   
"Relax," she said. "This is my second chance. I shouldn't look so   
intimidated. I should calm down and start looking for the quickest   
route to the Kutou palace. That way I can get out of here." Yui began   
starting down the street. The walls of the buildings rose up on either   
side. They were old and dirty, their exterior chipping away. The   
streets had bits of discarded trash blowing by, and a couple of   
homeless folks rested in the corners. Everything was so familiar to   
her that it made Yui's blood run cold just to look at it. She kept   
hoping as she walked that she  
would trip and fall; that way she'd wake up and everything would be as   
she had left it back in her home world.   
  
Still, Yui kept onward, trying to ignore the surroundings, until she   
heard something behind her. A hauntingly familiar voice was laughing,   
"Hey, check out the babe!"  
  
Yui didn't wait for the degrading commentary. She only took off   
running as fast as her legs and the adrenaline pumping through them   
would carry her. But the scene played itself out all too well, and   
soon Yui felt her arms being jerked back from behind her. She cried   
out for Miaka, but her voice only echoed in the wind.   
  
Miaka awoke in Konan with a start. She had felt something, but she was   
unsure of what. Only a feeling of fright has suddenly come over her,   
and she could not explain why. Could it have been Yui? She looked   
around to see that her friend was nowhere in sight. Had Yui gotten   
ahead of her? Miaka had a sinking feeling that not all was quite   
right. As she pondered over what to do, she heard behind her a   
familiar greeting.   
  
"No da?" Miaka whirled around.   
  
"Chichiri!" she exclaimed. And so it was Chichiri; the same   
characteristic blue hair and the smiling mask. Miaka was so thrilled   
at the sight of her old friend that she ran up and threw her arms   
around him. But for some reason he did not return the gesture. Miaka   
quickly released Chichiri and looked at him in confusion. Perhaps she   
had gotten carried away.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry if I got overexcited, Chichiri. It's   
just that I hadn't seen you for so long, and I..."   
  
"Um, do I know you, miss?" Chichiri asked. Miaka's face fell.   
  
"Know me!" she exclaimed. "Chichiri, it's me Miaka! I've come back   
from my world to this world again. I have so much to tell you!"   
Chichiri raised his hand to cut Miaka off.   
  
"Look, I don't know who you are, or how you know my name for that   
matter," he said "But I can assure you that we've never meet before.   
No da." Miaka turned away, wanting to cry. In less than a year, one of   
her dearest friends had totally forgotten about her. But then   
something else occurred to Miaka. She and Yui were here to redo   
everything. So perhaps she was at the beginning of the book where she   
and Chichiri had yet to meet. It was a possibility, Miaka thought to   
herself. But how to tell? She turned back to Chichiri again.   
  
"Excuse me, but could you tell me if Konan has found the priestess of   
Suzaku yet?" she asked. A look of longing spread over Chichiri's face.   
  
"Yeah, that would be nice, wouldn't it? Sure would make everyone feel   
better about the situation with Kutou. But no, we still haven't found   
our priestess, although they say she should be arriving soon from a   
different world..." He looked at Miaka's clothing; she still had on   
her school uniform. "You don't look like you're from around here, no   
da," he said. "You wouldn't know anything about this, would you?"   
Miaka smiled. Things seemed to be going her way a lot sooner this time   
than the time before.   
  
"I don't suppose you could possibly take me to the emperor's palace,   
could you?"   
  
  
  
Yui lay on a soft mattress, clutching her body and shivering. A single   
tear rolled down her face and she tried to smile.   
  
"Miaka, you little idiot," she whispered. "You said everything would   
be the same. You said Nakago would come and save me." As if on cue,   
the Kutou general walked into the room.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her. Yui nodded; it was the biggest lie   
she ever told in her life. Things had played out just as before, only   
this time Nakago had not reached her in time. There was no mistaking;   
she could feel it - she had lost something precious to her. She felt   
used and dirty. And the despair was welling up inside her to the point   
that she would have gladly ended it all right there if she had the   
chance.   
  
Only Nakago was blocking her. "I'm glad to hear it," he said. "But you   
should rest now." He took Yui's hand in his own. "What a cruel thing   
to leave you all alone like that," he said. "But please know that I am   
always here to protect you." Yui pulled her hand away. They were empty   
words, and she knew it. Nothing could soothe her now; she could feel   
her despair blasting into heaps of anger, and she didn't know where to   
direct it. Not at Nakago. Whatever his intentions, he had still taken   
her in and nursed her. At Miaka? It was her bitterness and rage   
towards Miaka that had started the entire disaster before. But this   
time it was different. She had not blacked out until after the two men   
had left her beaten and ashamed in the street. She  
could only assume that Nakago had found her soon after that. She   
looked out at the sun. It seemed it had not moved much since the last   
time she looked at it. She wondered what it would be like not to look   
at it ever again.  
------------------------------------------ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not   
appear in the original story are my own creation.  
  
Summary: Miaka and Yui discover that due to a change in the   
constellations, the events of the Universe of the Four Gods have been   
altered and now there are eight celestial warriors on each side! The   
two girls must return back into the book in order to replay the events   
and prevent a disaster. But once they arrived in the "Universe of the   
Four Gods" again, Yui and Miaka were separated. In this chapter, Miaka   
meets Chichiri and Hotohori again, but she still hasn't seen Tamahome.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the last episode of the   
series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only will the story   
probably leave you confused, but it contains some major spoilers as   
well, especially this chapter. This story has nothing to do with the OVA.   
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 3  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
As Miaka entered the palace of Hotohori, she marveled at the elaborate   
decorations. It was as if nothing had ever changed, even the sweet   
aroma as a freshly prepared meal in the background. Miaka's stomach   
growled. She would have to ask to join in on the feast as soon as she   
re-introduced herself to Hotohori.   
  
The palace guard walked beside her, or rather someone who looked like   
the palace guard. Miaka thought that trying to explain their case to   
the actual guard would have taken too long, and probably would not   
have gone over too well either. Besides, Chichiri had a wonderful   
talent, so why not use it?   
  
Miaka directed Chichiri around the palace to the emperor's throne   
room. Chichiri asked how a girl from another world knew the palace of   
the emperor so inside and out, but Miaka just smiled. She would never   
forget this place. All the happy times she had spent here with her   
friends, and the loving moments with Tamahome... Tamahome! Miaka   
gasped as the thought struck her. If Chichiri did not remember who she   
was, then what of her beloved Tamahome? What if he did not recognize   
her as well? It only made sense that he wouldn't, but Miaka couldn't   
seem to bring herself to grips with the idea. Theirs was a love that   
broke the bonds of time and space. He had to remember her. He had to.   
  
"Are you alright, no da?" Chichiri asked her. Miaka paused to get a   
hold of herself, wiping a tear from her eye and forcing on a big smile   
to show to Chichiri.   
  
"Of course I'm alright. I'm the priestess of Suzaku, aren't I?" It   
seemed Miaka had spoken too soon, for the moment the words "priestess   
of Suzaku" left her lips, she had the entire army of guards in front   
of the emperor's chambers staring down at her.   
  
"The priestess of Suzaku?" she heard them whispering all around. "Did   
that girl say she was the priestess of Suzaku? Did she? Is this true?   
Why don't we take her to the emperor? He would know." At this   
suggestion, one of guards was bold enough to approach Miaka. Her took   
her by the arm, but Miaka quickly started to object.   
  
"Hey, let me go!" she yelled. The confrontation did not have time to   
go very far, as the grand doors of the throne room opened wide. There   
stood Hotohori, just as Miaka had remembered. The gentle smile, the   
kind but firm and determined eyes and the long deep olive hair fasted   
up in its traditional style   
  
"Hotohori!" Miaka exclaimed. Immediately, one of the guards slapped   
her sharply across the cheek.   
  
"How dare you! You will refer to his highness as his highness, not by   
his highness' own name!" "Huh?" Miaka didn't understand a word this   
guy just said, and she suspected that he didn't either. Hotohori   
stepped forward.   
  
"There is no need to be so rough. Please bring the girl into my   
chambers so that I may speak with her."   
  
"Yes, highness." Miaka felt herself shoved in the doorway. She rubbed   
her cheek. It didn't hurt so much, but that guard was going to get it   
was he reinstated her informal relationship with "his highness." Once   
inside, Hotohori invited Miaka to sit down, which she did so happily.   
  
"You are the priestess of Suzaku from another world?" Hotohori asked.   
Miaka nodded.   
  
"Sure am!" she exclaimed. "And now I can find the Suzaku Seven, and   
summon Suzaku and save Konan for you." Hotohori's face turned to a bit   
of shock.   
  
"How did you know all that, priestess?"   
  
"Oh, uh..." Miaka stuttered. "I'm just smart that way, you know? But   
listen, my eminence's stomach is kinda empty, so if you weren't going   
to eat all of that exquisite feast in the next room..." She pointed   
her finger to indicate where the delectable aroma was coming from.   
Hotohori laughed, his warm and youthful voice so familiar to Miaka.   
She longed for hers to be not so strange to him.   
  
"Of course," Hotohori said. "We shall prepare a grand meal for you   
right away, priestess. You must be hungry after such a journey..."   
Hotohori soon came to realize he was talking to empty space. Miaka was   
already in the dining room helping herself to the emperor's   
generosity.  
------------------------------------------ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and characters   
belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in the  
original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the last episode of the   
series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only will the story   
probably leave you confused, but it contains some major spoilers as   
well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA.  
  
Summary: Miaka and Yui discover that due to a change in the   
constellations, the events of the Universe of the Four Gods have been   
altered and now there are eight celestial warriors on each side! The   
two girls must return back into the book in order to replay the events   
and prevent a disaster. But upon arriving in the "Universe of the Four   
Gods," Yui and Miaka were again separated. Yui, now staying at the   
Kutou palace discovers that the changed events have affected her more   
than she realized and she is faced with the hardest decision she has   
ever had to make.   
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 4  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
It had been a few weeks since Yui and Miaka had first come to "The   
Universe of the Four Gods" again. Miaka was able to quickly locate   
three of the other members of the Suzaku Seven, remembering their   
exact whereabouts from the previous time they met: Nuriko, Tasuki, and   
Mitsukake. Only Tamahome and Chiriko remained. She had tried   
Tamahome's house, but his family said that he was out trying to earn   
them some money. He'd been gone for a while, so they couldn't tell her   
where to look for him. But did a beautiful girl like her happen to be   
interested in being Tamahome's bride? Miaka blushed at the thought,   
knowing all too well the truth behind their questions.  
  
Then there was Chiriko. He was the member of Suzaku Seven that had   
sort of come to them, rather than them locating him. So in regards to   
where to search for him, Miaka was quite clueless. But she knew she   
had to try. And she also had to attempt to find her friend Yui. She   
still had no idea where Yui had gone to after they separated or what   
had happened to her. If only she knew.  
  
  
It was late morning; Yui had left her room to go bathe. It was one   
thing she still found comfort in, as it seemed to relax her body. But   
also, her stomach had been bothering her this morning. Actually, it   
had been like that for several days now. Yui passed it off as   
something she ate. She only hoped Nakago or Suboshi didn't notice,   
else they'd be falling over themselves to help her. She didn't feel   
like being the center of attention, especially when she knew full well   
that Nakago only cared for her out of his concern for himself. At   
least Suboshi's heart has in the right place. But someone had noticed   
Yui's unusual behavior, and it was not Suboshi or Nakago.  
  
"Toki, come here for a minute," Nakago ordered. Toki, the maid who was   
instructed to care for and tend to  
Yui's needs, quickly obeyed.   
  
"Yes, Lord Nakago?" she asked, bowing respectfully.  
  
"The priestess, how is she doing?"   
  
"Her eminence seems lethargic lately." Nakago nodded.   
  
"I noticed. I think she may be ill. Perhaps this is something brought   
on by the Suzaku warriors." Toki shook her head.  
  
"They do not even know that we have found our priestess yet, so I   
would doubt that. " Nakago seemed to agree.   
  
"Perhaps. But nevertheless, Lady Yui's health cannot be endangered.   
Keep an eye on her for me, will you?"   
  
"Of course, my lord."   
  
  
Meanwhile, Yui was beginning to relax in the warm water. She laid her   
head back and sighed. It felt good. At least few a short time, she   
could put away the outside world. But the peace did not last long.   
There was a light knocking on the door. Yui sat up.  
  
"Lady Yui?" Toki's voice called out. "Are you about finished?"   
  
"About yes," Yui answered, sitting up. The door opened and Toki   
stepped in, but was careful to give Yui some privacy as she turned her   
head to the side. Yui sighed as she stood out of the water. But Toki   
she did not mind being around. She often shared her thoughts with her.   
Her kind eyes and gentle smile always made her feel like she could   
tell Toki anything. Much more of a friend than a servant.   
  
"Nakago wanted to know how you are feeling," Toki said.   
  
"A bit better. But I hope this illness wears off soon. I don't know...   
my body feels different somehow and I can't say exactly what it is."   
Toki nodded, a knowledgeable look on her face. Like she knew what the   
future held, but couldn't say.   
  
"I don't think this illness, as you call it, will leave so easily."   
  
"Huh?" Yui looked up at her. "You know what this thing is?" Toki   
sighed.   
  
"It's a bit more complicated than you think," she said. "Finish your   
bath and I'll talk to you about it in your chambers."   
  
  
Yui finished bathing as quickly as possible, dried herself off, and   
hurriedly tied the sash to her robe around her waist as she walked   
into her room. Yui found Toki sitting in the corner and she anxiously   
sat down next to her to listen.   
  
"Okay, what is it?" Toki sighed.  
  
"I hope you won't think me too forward, Lady Yui," she began. "But it   
seems you've been feeling very different lately, perhaps excessively   
tired." Yui nodded.   
  
"Yes, that's true."   
  
"And having an ill stomach in the morning?"   
  
"Yes," Yui answered again, wondering where this was leading.   
  
"And correct me if I'm wrong but you haven't been following your, how   
do I put it delicately, womanly schedule this past month, have you?"   
Yui was somewhat annoyed with these indirect answers. It still didn't   
add up to her what everything meant.  
  
"Yes, that's all right, but does any of it..." Just then Yui stopped   
herself mid-sentence. The answer had come to her just as the inquiring   
words left her mouth. All the characteristics Toki had listed, there   
was only one thing they could all add up to. And only one response Yui   
could give to it. "No," she whispered. "No. You can't possibly be   
suggesting..." Toki nodded.  
  
"It seems to be the only explanation I can think of. When there's   
another human being inside of you, your body reacts to it." Yui   
scoffed. The very idea was absurd. And even if it had potential for   
truth, she wouldn't let herself believe it.   
  
"Don't be ridiculous," she answered, with an almost defiant laugh.   
"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." But Toki was very   
persistent.   
  
"I'm quite serious, Lady Yui, and you know that I am. Your body is   
trying to prepare itself for being a mother."   
  
"Stop saying that!" Yui covered her ears. She wasn't going to stand   
for this anymore. She stood up and walked over to sit on the bed, her   
back facing Toki. "Just stop it!" Yui lowered her hands and buried her   
face in them. She spoke again, but softer this time and mostly to   
herself.   
  
"If I'm going to be a mother, that means the only one who could   
possibly be the father is..." Images from Yui's attack quickly flew   
foremost to her mind. She saw herself running down that same street,   
her legs flying as pure fear surged though her veins. But it was not   
enough. One man had grabbed her from behind, pushed her to the ground   
and held her still. Whenever she tried to call for help, he would hit   
her in the face, leaving his friend open to abuse and torment her. Yui   
didn't understand. Why couldn't they have killed her there? It would   
have at least been the decent thing to do. Everything she now had   
stored in her mind and in her heart; it tore at her very being to   
remember it. And now what was this Toki was telling her? That terrible   
man... that his offspring was living within her own body? That a being   
that was the very product of that awful event was alive inside of her?   
It couldn't be true... it couldn't.   
  
"No!" Yui cried out and she fell onto the bed, burying her face in the   
pillow as she began to sob without relent. Sympathetic, Toki came over   
and gently began to rub Yui's shoulders in a meager effort to comfort   
her. Yui turned her head to the side. She couldn't stand to look   
anyone in the face right now. Only the words softly came to her lips.   
  
"What am I... what am I going to do?" Toki shook her head.   
  
"I'm afraid that's something you will have to decide on your own."   
  
  
It was not long before news of Yui's expectancy reached Nakago's ears.   
Thoughts raced through his mind. This was not how things were supposed   
to happen. A child born to the priestess did not factor into his   
plans.   
  
"So how is she?" he asked Toki.   
  
"Right now Lady Yui wants to be left alone to think about what to do,"   
Toki answered.  
  
"What to do?" Nakago asked. "That's simple enough. I'll concoct a   
potion that will force the thing out of her." Toki narrowed her eyes.   
Maybe she was overstepping her bounds, but at this point it did not   
matter.   
  
"That thing, as you so refer to it my lord, is another human being.   
What's more, it is Lady Yui's child. You will not force anything upon   
her that will endanger its life." Nakago grabbed Toki's by the wrist   
and began to squeeze, not enough to hurt her, but enough to make clear   
his strength and ability to crush her frail arm in his grip if he so   
chose to do so.   
  
"You have a fiery tongue, Toki," he said. "But don't worry. I don't   
need to force anything. That child is the result of Lady Yui's rape,   
and it is only a matter of time before she becomes disgusted with it   
and will come begging me to help her."   
  
  
Meanwhile, Yui sat in her room. She had not come out for days. She sat   
studying some the material she had brought with her from her world,   
now flipping through the pages of her human anatomy book. She was   
hoping to find a chapter on human development. Yui knew full well that   
Nakago could make a potion to cause a miscarriage, but she wanted to   
be well informed before she made a decision like that. It was not   
something she took lightly.   
  
The chapter was not very informative, although a few things stood out   
to Yui. The foundations of the brain were formed at twenty days   
conceptual age, followed by the heart at twenty four.   
  
Yui counted back the days since she arrived in Kutou. It had been over   
three weeks. Did that mean that this child had thoughts or could feel   
things like comfort and pain? How soon before its heart began to beat,   
or was it doing so already long before she would feel anything? Yui   
shook her head. Facts. The world was full of them, and they only   
seemed to complicate things more. Yui only longed for a little control   
in the situation. Why did she have to have to have a child? Why   
couldn't it have just been her alone? Then maybe she could take her   
life with a clear conscious. Now she had another life to think about,   
one would depend on her completely to keep it sustained over the next   
nine months. And it was this thought that weighed so heavily on Yui's   
heart as she struggled with her decision.   
  
"Miaka..." Yui said softly. "What should I do? Why aren't you here   
with me? I'm so scared, Miaka..." The tears started coming to Yui's   
eyes again; she had given up on trying to stop them. Just then, there   
was a knock at the door and Yui quickly sat up and dried her eyes.   
"Who's there?" she asked.   
  
"It's me, Lady Yui," came Toki's voice. "I've brought you your   
dinner."   
  
"Come in," Yui answered. Toki entered with a tray of food which she   
placed on the floor near Yui's bed. Yui eyed the food but made no   
attempt to take any of it. She hadn't been hungry for at least a week.   
She only ate before Nakago would pester her if she didn't.   
  
"How are you?" Toki asked, sitting down.   
  
"How do you think I am?" Yui snapped. Toki seemed startled, and Yui   
sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to take it out on you.   
But I'm so confused. I... I don't think I can do this." Toki was not   
judgmental, which made Yui very happy. She simply sat a listening ear   
and word of wisdom.   
  
"What makes you say that?" she asked Yui simply.   
  
"I'm barely in high school!" Yui exclaimed. "I can't have a child!"   
Toki seemed a bit confused as to what a high school was, but she still   
tried her best to understand.   
  
"In our world, it's not at all unusual for young girls to start   
bearing children when they are about your age."   
  
"I'd wager they didn't meet the child's father in a city slum, did   
they?" Yui said angrily. She felt herself starting to break down   
again. Toki sighed and held Yui close to her. Her body was soft and   
warm; it reminded Yui of her mother at home.   
  
"I know," Toki said in a soothing voice. "Your body and heart... have   
both had to grow up so quickly." Yui  
straightened herself up and out of Toki's grasp.   
  
"I can't go through with this," she announced. "I won't go through   
with this."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because it's not fair that I should live through this pain... when   
other girls my age... when Miaka is still comfortable at home. It's   
not fair..."   
  
"You're right," said Toki. "It isn't fair. But neither is it fair for   
a child to lose its life before it even has as chance to see the sun."   
Yui refused to listen. She didn't want to hear arguing. She didn't   
want to hear that she was wrong. Maybe a life would be lost, but it   
wasn't her responsibility. She didn't ask for any of this to happen.   
But perhaps... perhaps her little one didn't either. Yui shook her   
head again. Everything was so confusing now, and the thoughts   
colliding with each other in her mind were only exhausting her.   
  
"Toki, please let be me for now," Yui said. "I need to think about   
this." Toki nodded.   
  
"Take all the time you need," she said, and with that she left,   
closing the door softly behind her.   
  
  
Yui came out to greet Nakago first thing the next morning. He seemed a   
bit surprised to see her and rightfully so. She had not left her room   
once in over eight days.   
  
"Nakago," she said strictly.   
  
"Yes?" Nakago asked, unsure of what to expect.  
  
"You said you could make a potion to get this… thing out of my body?"   
Nakago smiled and bowed.   
  
"Of course Lady Yui. How soon would you like it?"  
  
"As soon as you possibly can." Yui said sternly. She looked over   
towards Toki, whose eyes read of disappointment or possibly even   
betrayal. Yui tried to turn away; it hurt to look at Toki when her   
eyes were like that.  
  
Nakago fulfilled his promise to Yui that afternoon. Until then, she   
kept herself shut tightly inside her room, not even opening the door   
to Toki, who came to try and plead with her once more to change her   
mind. But Yui would not listen. She would not even answer a word to   
her. The decision had already been made, she would not be deterred   
from it. Only when Nakago brought the promised concoction in a ceramic   
bowl to her door did Yui crack it open.   
  
Nakago tried to stay with Yui while she took the medication. But she   
wouldn't have any of it. This was a difficult thing for her to do as   
it was, and she didn't need Nakago there making it worse. She quickly   
ushered him out of the room and locked the door behind him before   
going to sit back on the bed again.   
  
Yui looked down at the potion in her hands. It smelled of overtly   
potent spices or herbs. The color was a thick olive green. For some   
reason, Yui couldn't seem to stop her hands from shaking as she held   
it. Finally, she managed to take a breath and get a hold of herself.   
Gripping the bowl firmly, she slowly brought the rim up to her lips.   
  
Nakago waited impatiently outside of Yui's room. As always, Toki was   
at his side for the same reason. After several minutes, Yui finally   
emerged. The bowl in her hands was empty. Toki's face fell when she   
saw it, as if the last bit of hope for the world gone. Yui's eyes   
still refused to make contact with anyone else's. She only faced   
Nakago with a shadowed countenance and said softly but firmly.   
  
"I've been thinking over the layout of this place."   
  
"Yes?" Nakago asked confidently. Now that this was taken care of, any   
other request Yui had would be simple. So he thought.   
  
"I think the best place for a nursery would be right next to my room   
so I had access it easily." Nakago's face was struck with shock.   
  
"Nursery? Then you… But the potion." Yui nodded.   
  
"I dumped it out. I'm sorry, Nakago. I know you wanted me to, but I   
just couldn't bring myself to do it. But now I expect you to take   
particularly good care of me these next several months. So perhaps you   
should get to work as soon as you can."   
  
Nakago did not stay to argue, he only left mumbling under his breath.   
Yui breathed a sigh of relief. She had  
purposefully waited all night to sit on her decision. But she only   
kept coming back to the same thing. That man who had hurt her, he had   
controlled her body. And up until now she had allowed him to control   
her mind as well. But no more. Yui would not be a slave to the scars   
he had left her with. She would not allow them to pit her against her   
own child. Yui would try to be as good a mother as she could. She   
didn't know much about it, but she felt she was starting off well.   
Just then, Yui felt Toki's hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Are you sure about this?" she asked.   
  
"No," Yui admitted. "I'm confused and sick and terrified by the whole   
thing. But at least..." she placed her hand over her womb. "At least   
there's someone there with me."  
------------------------------------------ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the last episode of the   
series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only will the story   
probably leave you confused, but it contains some major spoilers as   
well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA.  
  
Summary: Miaka and Yui discover that due to a change in the   
constellations, the events of the Universe of the Four Gods have been   
altered and now there are eight celestial warriors on each side! The   
two girls must travel back into the book in order to replay the events   
and prevent a disaster. But upon arriving in the "Universe of the Four   
Gods," Yui and Miaka were again separated. Yui, staying at the Kutou   
palace discovers that the changed events have affected her more than   
she realized, and now she is expecting a child! In this chapter, Miaka   
finally meets Yui again, but Yui doesn't seem to want to listen to   
her. What's Miaka to do?  
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 5  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
After Yui's decision, her emotional health seemed to improve at a   
rapid speed. She spent most of her time outdoors, thinking it would be   
good for the child. Three months after her arrival in The Universe of   
the Four Gods, Yui's pregnancy was just starting to become evident.   
She often found herself stroking where she thought the infant's head   
would be and speaking softly to it, despite the many times she had   
seen it done by expectant mothers back in her world and said it was   
silly. She talked about the weather, how she was feeling, what Soi and   
Nakago and the other celestial warriors were doing. But more than   
anything else, she talked about Miaka.   
  
Unbeknownst to Yui, she had never left Miaka's thoughts. Miaka wanted   
to locate all the celestial warriors before searching for Yui; she   
didn't know how much time she had before she needed to summon Suzaku,   
and Miaka wanted to be prepared. But also on her heart was Tamahome.   
They had finally found him in a town bordering the capital of Konan,   
trying to make money as usual. He had accepted his duty as a celestial   
warrior graciously; he figured any job in which the emperor was   
involved could mean some serious payment in time. Miaka tried to keep   
herself under control in his presence, but she found it nearly   
impossible. He had been so passionately in love with her, now they   
were just friends. Acquaintances. Two people that came together   
because of a duty not a love. And as the weeks had passed, Miaka began   
to give up hope that Tamahome would ever rekindle his love for her.   
  
In either case, the search for Chiriko had still proved futile, and   
Miaka felt that she should at least check on Yui to see how she as   
doing. She hadn't heard a word from her since they arrived. Chichiri   
said he could sense the life force of the priestess of Seiryu coming   
from the Kutou palace, and from there Miaka assumed that Yui was   
safely in Nakago's care. She would have to use what memory she had of   
the palace to try and set up a meeting with her friend.   
  
Yui sat on her bed reading quietly to herself. Suddenly, she heard   
what sounded like someone calling out her name.   
  
"Yui! Yui!"   
  
"Who's there?" Yui asked fearfully. She looked, but there was no one   
around.   
  
"Don't be scared. Just listen. My name is Chichiri. I'm contacting you   
using my life force from outside the Kutou palace. Your friend Miaka   
is here and she wants to talk with you."   
  
"Miaka?" Yui questioned. She had been thinking for a long time about   
everything she would say to Miaka when she saw her again, but now that   
the opportunity had finally been presented, she wasn't sure how to   
react.   
  
"Yes. She wants to meet with you. Can you leave the Kutou palace and   
meet us in the gardens tomorrow at sunset?"   
  
"I don't like going outside the palace at night without an escort,"   
Yui said with a sharp edge to her voice. "Make it noon." There was a   
momentary pause before Chichiri answered.   
  
"Very well, noon it is," he said. Then he was gone.   
  
"What did she say?" Miaka asked anxiously. She had been standing next   
to Chichiri while he made the connection to Yui, but she had been   
unable to hear the conversation.   
  
"She wants to meet at noon instead," Chichiri answered. "It'll be   
tricky. It's a lot harder to hide ourselves, but she seemed   
insistent."   
  
"And did she sound okay?" Miaka wanted to know.   
  
"I suppose so. A bit angry, perhaps. Or maybe just sad." Miaka's face   
fell. Her spirit was sinking, but she tried not to show it.   
  
"I guess she just misses me," she said. "She'll be happy to see me   
tomorrow." Miaka said these words with a smile on her face to phase   
Chichiri, but in her heart she harbored a fear that this meeting would   
only be the beginning of a much larger confrontation.   
  
The following day brought clear skies Yui stood leaning against an oak   
tree, wearing a light blue kimono. She had stopped fitting comfortably   
into her school uniform about a week ago. The bark of the tree was a   
bit rough and it pricked her in the back, but she didn't take much   
notice. Yui already had in mind what she was going to say to Miaka. It   
had been on her mind for three months, the same amount of time before   
her reunion with Miaka the first time they went through the book. But   
before she did anything, Yui decided to at least let Miaka have her   
say, she was a bit curious what she had planned.   
  
Presently, Miaka walked through the bushes. At the sight of Yui, she   
wanted to throw her arms around her and tell her how much she had   
missed her. That she had thought of her every day and how sorry she   
was that it had taken so long to find her. But something stopped Miaka   
from moving forward. She couldn't explain it, but she suddenly felt   
nervous in Yui's presence. There was something about her; Yui seemed   
distant and colder to her. She tried to overlook it.   
  
"H-hello, Yui," she said nervously. Yui expression remained the same.   
  
"Hello, Miaka," she answered simply. "Your friend Chichiri said you   
had something to say to me."   
  
"Yes," Miaka answered. She found herself pulling anxiously at her   
fingers, twisting them around in her nervousness just to keep her   
hands busy. "Yui, I came here to find you. We need to get you away   
from Kutou as soon as possible." Yui looked into Miaka's eyes with   
little compassion. She already knew what her reaction would be.   
Miaka's pleas would not stray her from the path she had chosen. But   
she allowed Miaka to continue her raving nonetheless.   
  
"If you're in Nakago's hands," Miaka continued. "He'll try to   
convince you to become the priestess of Seiryu again. And it's vital   
that doesn't happen."   
  
"Is it?" Yui asked. Miaka seemed very concerned, but she was less so.   
"What if I decide I want to be the priestess after all?"   
  
"Yui, you can't mean that!" Miaka exclaimed. "Not after everything   
that happened..." Yui's temper quickly flared at her friend's words.  
  
"Don't you dare lecture me, Miaka Yuuki!" she said. "You lied to me!"   
  
"Yui," said Miaka, trying to calm her friend down. "When is it that I   
lied to you?"   
  
"Back in our world, you told me that everything would turn out the   
same. You said Nakago would be there to save me..." Yui's words were   
becoming distorted as she began choking on her own tears. Miaka was   
terrified, not knowing how to respond.   
  
"And didn't he?" she asked. With a swift fly of her hand, Yui answered   
Miaka's question by slapping her sharply across the face.   
  
"You're such an idiot, Miaka!" she yelled. "You can't even tell   
anything, can you?" Miaka brought her hand to her cheek. It was tender;   
she could feel there was a mark left there.   
  
"I'm going to summon Seiryu," Yui announced. "I know what to do now so   
that I'm not overcome by the beast god and so Nakago does not try to   
use me for his own devices. But you are not going to be the heroine   
Miaka. Not this time." With that, she turned and walked back through   
the palace gates. As Miaka watched Yui leave, her heart began to sink   
inside of her. She had tried so hard to avoid this fight, but it   
seemed everything was falling into place all over again. Why? Would   
the priestess of Seiryu always be such a tragic role? Even playing it   
through a second time? Miaka didn't know how to help Yui, but she knew   
one thing. She had to try and summon Suzaku as soon as possible.  
---------------------------------------- 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the last episode of the   
series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only will the story   
probably leave you confused, but it contains some major spoilers as   
well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA.  
  
Summary thus far: Upon arriving in the "Universe of the Four Gods,"   
for the second time, Yui and Miaka are again separated. Yui, staying   
at the Kutou palace discovers that the changed events have affected   
her more than she realized, and now she is expecting a child... by the   
same man who raped her. Like before, Yui blames her suffering on Miaka   
and resolves to again become the priestess of Seiryu. Now Miaka must   
try and find a way to gather her celestial warriors and summon Suzaku.   
Could there be something back in her old world that could help?  
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 6  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
"How did it go, no da?" Chichiri asked Miaka when she arrived back at   
the palace.   
  
"I don't wanna talk about it," Miaka mumbled sadly as she walked past   
him. She then went into her room, shutting the door behind her. Nuriko   
watched her go with a sigh.  
  
"That doesn't sound good," he noted. "I guess things didn't go over   
well with that friend of hers."   
  
"We should be trying to search for the other warriors, no da,"   
Chichiri pointed out. "We have no idea when Kutou may try and attack."   
  
Unbeknownst to Chichiri and Nuriko, Miaka was still listening in on   
the conversation from inside her room. "Of course!" she said to   
herself when she heard Chichiri's comment. Why didn't it occur to her   
earlier? When she had come to this world before, Taiitsukun had given   
her a hand mirror that displayed the symbol of a Suzaku warrior   
whenever he or she came close. Like Nakago's earring, it had strangely   
not vanished when The Universe of the Four Gods was closed. And now   
that mirror was...   
  
"Whaaah! I left it sitting on my dresser! How could I leave something   
like that behind?!" Miaka cried out. Suddenly, she heard a pounding on   
her door. Miaka gasped; someone was trying to break in! The pounding   
continued until the latch finally gave way, and Hotohori and Tamahome   
stumbled into the room.   
  
"Miaka!" Hotohori cried. "We heard you calling out! Are you okay?"   
  
"Oh, I'm fine," Miaka answered, breathing a sigh of relief. "I just   
thought of something." Tamahome fell chibi-style down on the ground.   
  
"Did you have to think so loud? You scared his highness and I half to   
death! We thought you were being attacked or something!" Miaka   
blushed.   
  
"I'm sorry Tamahome," she said, touching her pointer fingers together   
sheepishly and looking down at the floor. "But I remembered something   
I left in my world that could help us find the last two warriors!"   
  
"Your world?" Hotohori questioned. Miaka nodded.   
  
"But I don't know how to find a way back there now..." Hotohori stood   
in thoughtful silence.   
  
"Perhaps," he mused. "It's possible..." Miaka looked up excitedly.   
  
"Really? How?"   
  
"Well, we have six of our eight warriors. Together we may be able to   
channel our energy to send you back." Miaka looked over to Tamahome.   
  
"What do you think?" Tamahome shrugged. "I suppose it's worth a try.   
But don't you need to connect with something in your world first?"   
Something in her world. Miaka had forgotten about that part. It needed   
to be something that existed in both places. That was identical. But   
what fit that description? What was identical in both this world and   
her own?   
  
"Of course!" she suddenly gasped. "That's it!"   
  
"Huh?" Tamahome gave Miaka a look that said she was crazy. "What's   
it?" But Miaka knew exactly what she was doing. She walked over and   
placed her hands on Tamahome's shoulders.   
  
"Don't think I'm totally nuts here, Tamahome," she said. "But you're   
going to be the link between our two worlds. Get the other warriors   
together as soon as you can."   
  
Within a few moments, the six celestial warriors were gathered in the   
room.   
  
"Whad'ya call us here fer?" Tasuki wanted to know.   
  
"I need leave you for a short time and go back to my world to get   
something," Miaka explained. "Well, actually, it might be a little bit   
of a long time, because time passes much quicker here than there."   
  
"Yer confusin' me."   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"How will you get back?" Mitsukake wanted to know. "And what are you   
going to get?" Miaka paused. She wanted to be careful how she worded   
things.   
  
"There is someone," she said. "There is someone back in my world who   
can help transport me back. Once I'm there, I'll obtain a hand mirror   
that we can use to find the other warriors. But I need your help."   
  
"Of course, we'd be happy to help you," said Hotohori. "But who is   
this person you're talking about?"   
  
"I..." Miaka hesitated. "I can't really tell you that now. But I   
promise they can do it."   
  
"Very well," said Hotohori. "Then let's all gather in a circle. We   
will concentrate our power better that way." The celestial warriors   
nodded and began to form a circle around Miaka. Nuriko sat on one side   
of her, and Hotohori on the other. Miaka sheepishly cleared her   
throat.   
  
"Oh, I have to be sitting next to Tamahome," she said. Hotohori looked   
like someone just stabbed him in the heart, so Nuriko quickly stood   
up.   
  
"It's okay, your highness. I'll move. Come on, Tamahome, she wants you   
next to her for some reason." Tamahome was a little red. He didn't   
like being such an important part of this and yet so completely   
clueless as to what was going on. Still, Tamahome nodded and stepped   
in between Miaka and Nuriko. Everyone closed their eyes and the room   
became silent. Miaka could feel them sending her life energy to her,   
the force to send her back, if she could only make the connection.   
  
"Please," Miaka silently begged. "Please hear me."   
  
Meanwhile, in the real world, someone had very much noticed Miaka's   
absence: Taka, the boy who looked remarkably like Tamahome of the   
fictitious world and who had quickly become the love of Miaka's life.   
He had had dreams since his childhood of the world of the Universe of   
the Four Gods and the priestess of Suzaku. He believed that it was   
destiny that he find and protect this girl with all his heart, which   
Miaka had not taken as coincidence. Tamahome had traveled into her   
world. He had taken on another self and crossed even the boundaries of   
a real and fictitious place to be with her, and she loved Taka with   
all the passion of his fictitious counterpart.   
  
But now, he and Miaka had been separated once again. Taka wasn't   
terrible worried at first. Originally, they were planning to meet   
after school at the ice cream shop, but Miaka had never showed.   
Unusual of her to miss a date, especially one that involved sweets,   
Taka had thought. But then, she might have just had a lot of homework   
to do and had gone straight home.   
  
But now it had been more than a day since Miaka was anywhere to be   
seen, and Taka was growing increasingly worried. He decided to stop by   
the Yuuki's house, but no one answered the doorbell. Because a truly   
devoted boyfriend is never unprepared,  
Taka reached into his pocket and pulled out the spare key that Miaka   
had given him. He slipped it into the hole, turned the knob, and let   
himself in.   
  
The first place Taka looked was Miaka's room. He tapped lightly on the   
door. No answer. He then slowly opened the door. Please don't let her   
be lying in bed and smack me in the face again, he thought. Taka   
looked around the room. It was empty. As he looked closer, he saw a   
copy of The Universe of the Four Gods sitting on Miaka's shelf.   
"What's she doing with this?" he thought. Suddenly, an incredible pain   
grabbed Taka's body, sending a fierce throbbing wave to his head. Taka   
screamed and grasped his hands over his brow.   
  
"What is this!?" he yelled. "It feels like my head is being torn in   
two!"   
  
"Taka!" A voice called faintly to him, but Taka recognized it   
anywhere. "Taka!" it called again.   
  
"Miaka!" he cried back. "Miaka, where are you?"   
  
"I'm here," came Miaka's voice more clearly. At last, the aching in   
Taka's head began to cease. "I'm inside The Universe of the Four   
Gods."   
  
"You... went back?" Taka asked. He only had faint memories of this   
place, most of them from his dreams and the stories Miaka had told   
him. He never guessed that this world of fantasy would ever make   
itself physically known to him.   
  
"You went back into that world? Why?"   
  
"Taka, I'm sorry," said Miaka. "But I had to come back. I should have   
told you. Please forgive me. But you see, Yui was starting to be   
ravaged by Seiryu again, and... never mind. I'll explain it all when I   
come back there. Right now I need your help."   
  
"My help?" Taka questioned. What could he possibly do for her if she   
was in another world?   
  
"I'm going to come back to our reality," Miaka explained. "But I need   
you to be the medium between these two worlds to do it. Just hold the   
book and concentrate on my voice and thoughts of my returning home,   
okay?"   
  
"Okay," Tamahome answered. What else could he say? He carefully shut   
the door in case Miaka's parents actually did come home so they   
wouldn't take him for a complete imbecile, not to mention throw off   
his concentration. Meanwhile, in the world of the book, the Suzaku   
warriors continued to focus all their energy towards Miaka. Slowly the   
characters of each constellation began to appear on their foreheads:   
Chichiri, Mitsukake, Tasuki, Nuriko, Hotohori, and Tamahome.   
  
"I can feel their life force flowing into my body," Miaka thought.   
"It's strong... and warm." She lifted up her head to the sky, calling   
out silently to the one she loved.   
  
"Taka, bring me back. Please guide me safely back to our world." Even   
as the thoughts crossed the lips of Miaka's mind, she could feel   
herself being pulled away from her current reality and into another   
one...   
  
"Ow! Geez, Miaka! Cant' you find a better place to land?" Miaka opened   
her eyes slowly and gazed about  
her surroundings. She was in her room, in her old world again.   
Everything was just as before, as if she had only momentarily stepped   
out of the room. The bed, the dresser, the desk, and even her school   
supplies lined up like she had left them. And Taka...   
  
"Taka!" Miaka quickly stood up when she realized that the landing spot   
she was sitting on was none other than Taka's face. "I'm so sorry!"   
she cried, helping Taka up.   
  
"I'll live through it," Taka assured her, rubbing his sore jaw. "But   
tell me what happened to you." Miaka sighed. At least Taka deserved to   
know the whole truth about what was going on.   
  
Meanwhile, back in the Universe of the Four Gods, Tamahome sat   
perplexed. His eyes were staring at the spot where Miaka had   
vanished, but his mind was a million miles away from that place.   
Something had struck him the moment the priestess had disappeared,   
something so distant but so clearly familiar.   
  
"What's the matter, Tamahome?" Chichiri asked. Tamahome shook his   
head.   
  
"I don't know exactly," he said. "Only for a brief moment, I had these   
feelings. Like memories from a long time ago. That I knew the   
priestess sometime before. In some other place and time..."   
  
  
"So know you know everything," said Miaka, as she just finished   
telling her story to Taka. Taka leaned  
back on the wall and sighed. It was all a little much to take in.   
Everything from his memories and dreams was clashing together at once.   
While he stood and mused, Miaka began anxiously searching her room for   
the item she had come to retrieve.   
  
"What are you after anyway?" Taka asked. "You said it was something to   
help you find the last warrior?"   
  
"Yes. I'm looking for... ah! Here it is!" Miaka picked up the mirror.   
Under the bed, slightly off to the right, just where she had left it.   
And her mother told her she needed to get herself organized. Taka   
looked at the small object in Miaka's hand.   
  
"THAT'S what you had to cross dimensions to retrieve?" he asked. Miaka   
pushed the mirror into Taka's face.   
  
"I'll have you know that this little thing is going to find the other   
warriors for us. But I need to get back right away. Where's the   
boo...?" As Miaka was talking, she heard the front door open and   
footsteps approaching her room. In moments, Miaka's mother walked in   
the door, and Miaka quickly thrust the mirror into her pocket and   
Tamahome slipped the book into his jacket. Miaka's mother looked at   
her with a very perplexed expression.   
  
"What are you still doing up, Miaka? It's almost midnight."   
  
"Uh, yeah, sorry. Guess I got busy studying."   
  
"Well, get to bed right now. You need your rest." She looked over at   
Taka. "Oh hello, Taka. When did you get here?"   
  
"Uh, just a little bit ago," he answered nervously.   
  
"Well, you'd better get home. I know how much you care about Miaka,   
but she needs her sleep."   
  
"Uh, right, Ms. Yuuki. See you tomorrow, Miaka!"   
  
As Taka walked down the stairs, he reached inside his coat and felt   
something like a book. Oh no, he thought. I forgot that I've still got   
The Universe of the Four Gods with me. Miaka's mother noticed Taka   
holding something under his jacket and didn't hesitate to point it   
out.   
  
"What have you got there, Taka?"   
  
"Uh, nothing, just a book of Miaka's." He brought it out a little to   
show her the cover, but she still wasn't satisfied and promptly held   
out her hand.   
  
"Let me see it," she said. Taka decided not to argue and handed her   
the book. Miaka's mother carefully looked it over.   
  
"I don't remember her having this."   
  
"Well, you see, she got it at the library for a school project."   
  
"That so?" She opened up the front cover. A blue sticker caught her   
eye with text that read, For Reference Only. Do Not Remove From   
Library. A sweatdrop appeared on Taka's forehead. This situation was   
getting harder and harder to explain, and he was running out of ideas.   
"Seems to me she took it from the library."   
  
"Oh that," said Taka. "I'm sure she didn't notice. You know how Miaka   
can be." Ms. Yuuki nodded.   
  
"True, but it seems she been particularly careless recently. I haven't   
even seen her around that much." She closed the book but she did not   
hand it back.   
  
"I'll return this to the library on my way to work tomorrow," she   
said. "You head home and no more late nights over here, understand?"   
Taka started to protest, but soon decided it wasn't worth the effort.   
Miaka wasn't going anywhere tonight anyway. He bade Ms. Yuuki good-bye   
and headed out the door back to his own apartment.   
  
Meanwhile, Miaka was tearing her room apart.   
  
"Where is it? Where is it? Where is that book? I can't believe it's   
not here! Where did it go?" Miaka was in a total panic. She had used   
the book to come back, but now it was nowhere in sight. Where could it   
have gone to? And what if she couldn't find it again? How would she   
get back? And what would happen to all her friends. Miaka hit her   
cheeks lightly to snap herself back to reality.   
  
"Get a grip, Miaka," she said to herself. "It's got to be somewhere."   
She thought for a moment. "I know! I'll call Taka! He was trying to   
hide the book from my mom when she came in - maybe he took it with him   
by mistake." She quickly grabbed the phone, unable to dial the numbers   
fast enough for her nervous hands.   
  
Taka was surprised when he arrived home to hear his phone ringing. At   
first he wasn't going to answer  
it, thinking it was either some solicitor from a different time zone,   
or some guy who'd had a little too much to drink and couldn't   
correctly dial his phone number. Still Taka picked up the phone by the   
third ring and brought the receiver up to his ear.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Taka, is that you?"   
  
"I'm the only one who lives here. Miaka?"   
  
"Yes, it's me. Listen, I've been looking everywhere for the Universe   
of the Four Gods book, but I can't find it. Do you know where it could   
be?"   
  
"Um, yeah, about that..." Taka nervously cleared his throat as he   
prepared to tell Miaka what had happened.   
  
"You did WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "You gave the book to my mom?! Taka,   
how could you? What were you thinking?!"   
  
"Calm down. I really couldn't say no, she had me cornered," Taka   
explained. "Besides, I think you should take the time to relax and   
gather your thoughts. You can't go anywhere now anyway, your mom would   
notice right away that you were gone." Miaka sighed. What Taka was   
saying made sense, but that still didn't change the fact that she was   
leaving her friends behind. She wanted to return back to that world as   
soon as possible so she could help them and restore peace in their   
land.   
  
"Okay," she said into the phone. "First thing tomorrow. I'll get the   
book back and return to that world."   
  
"Just take it easy," advised Taka. "Get some rest for now and we'll   
talk about it the morning."   
  
"Right. In the morning." There was a slight pause. "Taka?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I... I love you."   
  
"I love you too Miaka. Good night."   
  
"Good night."  
---------------------------------------- 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the last episode of the   
series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only will the story   
probably leave you confused, but it contains some major spoilers as   
well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA, except the use of   
Taka's name.  
  
Summary thus far: Upon arriving for the second time in the "Universe   
of the Four Gods," Yui and Miaka are again separated. Yui, staying at   
the Kutou palace discovers that the changed events have affected her   
more than she realized, and now she is expecting a child... by the   
same man who raped her. Like before, Yui blames her suffering on Miaka   
and resolves to again become the priestess of Seiryu. After her   
confrontation with Yui, Miaka returns to her world to retrieve the   
mirror given to her by Taiitsukun, thinking it will help her to locate   
her warriors quickly. But traveling between dimensions is never easy,   
as Miaka soon learns. While she is able to arrive back in her world,   
she begins to encounter obstacles keeping her from returning. And time   
in the book is passing rapidly.  
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 7  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
Miaka awoke early the next morning. Rather unusual for her; she   
normally tried to make herself sleep in until the last possible moment   
before she could grab some breakfast and run out to catch the bus for   
school. But this time was different. As she began to open her eyes,   
Miaka expected to see herself surrounded by the soft silk curtains   
that hung in her chambers in the emperor's palace. Until she   
remembered. She had come back to her world, and she was unable to   
return to that world without the book. She had to find a way to get it   
back today, and the sooner the better. Miaka yawned as the first image   
before her tired eyes this morning began to come into focus - and her   
old stuffed teddy bear stared her in the face.   
  
"You're no emperor," she mumbled, tossing the stuffed toy to the floor   
and stretching as she sat up. Quickly, Miaka got out her school   
uniform. As she did, she looked about her room. Since she was here   
anyway, she might as well find some helpful items to take back with   
her to the book world aside from the mirror. But what...?   
  
There was a knock on Miaka's door as her brother Keisuke walked in.   
  
"Hey, Miaka, Mom says breakfast in fifteen minutes... what are you   
doing with all that stuff?" He looked to see his little sister   
cramming all sorts of things into her backpack, none of which looked   
like anything she would use at school. A compass, some trail mix,   
camera, and several changes of clothes.   
  
"What's all this?" Keisuke asked. "Is it wilderness day at Yosubadai   
today or something?"   
  
"None of your business," Miaka answered, pulling the over-stuffed bag   
onto her small shoulders. Her feet almost lost their balance, pulled   
back by the weight.   
  
"You're gonna break your back carrying all that stuff around today,"   
her brother advised her. "What's it for anyway?"   
  
"I told you, none of your business," Miaka answered again. "Now excuse   
me." Miaka shoved past her brother and made her way down the stairs.   
He could be so nosy sometimes. It was bad enough she had her mom to   
pacify with reasons for her unexplained absences. She didn't need to   
deal with her sibling now as well.   
  
As she came to the end of the staircase, Miaka's thoughts were quickly   
refocused. She could hear the sizzling of bacon and the unmistakable   
scent of her mother's freshly-cooked hotcakes frying on the stove.   
Well, maybe she would worry about all that other stuff in a few   
minutes. After breakfast.   
  
That morning Miaka's mother insisted on walking with her to the bus   
stop, something she had not done in years. She must be suspicious   
after last night, Miaka thought. But no matter. I'll just slip away   
once the bus arrives at school. There's so many people, I'm sure no   
one will notice me. As she stood devising her plot, the bus pulled up   
to its destination. The large old brakes made a long screeching sound   
that forced Miaka to grit her teeth. Traveling by horse wasn't such a   
bad thing when one stopped to consider the alternatives.   
  
As soon as Miaka bade her mother good-bye and stepped onto the bus,   
she tried to find herself the most inconspicuous seat possible. No such luck.   
  
"Hey Miaka! Come sit with us!" Two of Miaka's school friends called to   
her from across the bus. One was waving her hands wildly, and the   
other had her hand pressed onto the seat next to her to deter anyone   
from sitting there. Miaka sighed. Things weren't really going her way.   
But maybe this would work out. After all, if someone saw her on the   
bus today, they would probably claim they saw her at school too, even   
though she wouldn't be there. Miaka smiled and walked unsteadily down   
the aisle as the bus began to drive away. She graciously took the seat   
her friends had saved for her and tried to put on the best façade that   
it was just another ordinary day.   
  
"Hey, Miaka, how have you been?" one of the girls asked.   
  
"Fine, just fine," Miaka responded.   
  
"Have you seen Yui at all anywhere? We tried to call both of you last   
night, but you were gone. And this is the second day in a row Yui's   
been absent from school. Is she sick or something?" Miaka bit her lip   
as she tried to think up an excuse.  
  
"Um, yes, I think she is. She had the flu. Or something like that."   
  
"Or something like that?" her friend repeated. "What's with you Miaka,   
why are you so nervous?"   
  
"I'm not," Miaka answered, folding her hands on her knees. "I'm just a   
bit tired I think. Stayed up too late last night, that's all. If you   
don't mind, I'd rather not talk that much." Miaka gazed out the   
window, watching the scenery fly by her as the bus bumped and jumbled   
its way down the road.   
  
After twenty minutes of cramming the large vehicle full of far more   
students than it should have been  
able to handle, the bus pulled up to Yosubadai High School. Miaka   
didn't know what to do. She tried to casually sneak away, but it was   
no use. As she stepped off the bus, she found she was in the middle of   
a crowd, conveniently lined with teachers who would be sure to stop   
her if she were to leave the school grounds. To complicate things, one   
of her friends grabbed her firmly by the wrist as they walked off the   
bus. "Hurry or we'll be late!" Miaka sighed and went along. Her plan   
had failed for the time being. She would just have to patient. She   
would wait until the school day had ended and immediately afterwards,   
she  
would sprint to that library, find the book, and be reunited with her   
friends once again. All she had to do was wait.   
  
Miaka walked briskly into her first period class, English grammar.   
Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 9:00. She was still a bit early,   
so the teacher had yet to arrive. Miaka sat down at her desk and   
opened up her backpack, trying to sort through the items she had   
packed for Konan and her actual school supplies. She pulled out a red   
notebook and pencil and sat them on her desk. Miaka opened up the   
notebook and began to doodle in the top corner of the first page. She   
let out a long sigh, tapping the eraser on the side on the desk. How   
long had it been now? Miaka looked over and the clock and groaned.   
9:02. This is going to be the longest school day of her entire life.   
  
It seemed like an eternity before Miaka's longing ears finally heard   
the last school bell ring. The tone  
hadn't even finished sounding before Miaka had grabbed her belongings   
and took off towards the door.   
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" one of her friends asked,   
managing to catch her just before she raced away.   
  
"Oh, uh, just to the library. I have to pick up something important,   
and I need to go now, okay?"   
  
"Um, okay, but you know the library is closed now, right?" Miaka   
stopped cold and turned around, pretending not to have heard what she   
just had.   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"The library closed early today. They're renovating a new room or   
something."   
  
"When was this?!"   
  
"I dunno. Maybe a couple hours ago. They'll be closed for the next two   
days."   
  
"Two days?!" Miaka cried out. "Why does there have to be such a   
conspiracy against me?!" Her friend jumped back in fright at Miaka's   
melodramatic reaction.   
  
"I don't suppose this is something you could just find on the   
Internet?" Miaka didn't answer. She gave herself just enough time for   
a quick pout before running off as fast as she could for the library,   
hoping against hope that what she had just heard was untrue.   
  
Naturally, it wasn't. Miaka ran up to see the doors and the library   
chained together, with a notice  
reading exactly what she had been already told. "Library will be   
closed until Monday. Sorry for the inconvenience."   
  
"If only they knew how MUCH inconvenience they were causing me," Miaka   
mumbled. She slumped down in the grass next to the gate, wanting to   
burst. How could so many things happen to block her way to obtaining   
that book again? Two days here would be months back in that world.   
Unsure of what else to do, she buried her head in her arm and began to   
cry. As she sat heaving, it wasn't long before she felt a reassuring   
hand touched her shoulder. Miaka looked up to see Taka standing over   
her with a sympathetic smile.   
  
"It's okay," he assured her, taking her body in his arms. "We'll find   
a way to send you back as soon as we can. I'll always be here for   
you." Miaka nodded and clasped her arms around Taka's waist. Again, it   
seemed like there was nothing she could do but wait.   
  
While the days slowly passed for Miaka, they had stretched into months   
for Yui. Eight and half months.  
That meant her child could arrive any day now. Not that she needed to   
be reminded. Suboshi had been doing plenty of that for her. It wasn't   
that she didn't appreciate the care and attention, but the closer the   
baby's due date drew, the more Suboshi watched her like a hawk and she   
feared she would never get a moment's peace. Even tonight as she sat   
eating her dinner, she couldn't look up without taking note of   
Suboshi's fixed gaze on her.   
  
Yui stopped for a moment to hold her breath, feeling she was getting   
the hiccups. Upon seeing the pause, Suboshi almost jumped out of his   
chair.   
  
"Is it time, Lady Yui?" he asked her.   
  
"For crying out loud, no!" Yui yelled back. "When it is, I'll say   
something!" Yui sighed and returned to her meal. Suboshi had been at   
her side this whole time. He was very loyal, perhaps too much. Yui   
felt a twinge of guilt for not returning any of his passionate   
feelings for her. But after everything, she just couldn't bring   
herself to desire any kind of romance in her life. And besides, she   
had far too much to think about outside of love. Yui glanced back at   
Suboshi. His blue eyes stared back at her.   
  
"He's looking at me like I'm going to explode," she thought to   
herself. She groaned a bit softly. Her appreciation for Suboshi's   
loyalty was turning to irritation very quickly.   
  
"Suboshi, can't you just let me alone for a bit?" she asked.   
  
"But Lady Yui..." Suboshi began to object.   
  
"Please. I just need some time to myself." Suboshi sighed. He wasn't   
getting anywhere fast and he knew it. Yui would continue her   
persistence until she got her way. That in mind, Suboshi decided to   
grant her request and let her alone, although he would be just outside   
if she needed anything. As Suboshi walked towards to doorway, he heard   
something click. The sound of two small objects, namely the chopsticks   
Yui had been eating with, slipping out from her hand and landing on   
the floor, one right after the other. Suboshi looked at Yui's face.   
She looked scared, almost pale, and her hand was laid over her womb.   
  
"Suboshi... get Toki now. Please!"  
---------------------------------------- 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the last episode of the   
series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only will the story   
probably leave you confused, but it contains some major spoilers as   
well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA, except the use of   
Taka's name.  
  
Summary thus far: Upon arriving for the second time in the "Universe   
of the Four Gods," Yui and Miaka are again separated. Yui, staying at   
the Kutou palace discovers that the changed events have affected her   
more than she realized, and now she is expecting a child... by the   
same man who raped her. Like before, Yui blames her suffering on Miaka   
and resolves to again become the priestess of Seiryu. After her   
confrontation with Yui, Miaka returns to her world to retrieve the   
mirror given to her by Taiitsukun, thinking it will help her to locate   
her warriors quickly. While she is able to arrive back in her world,   
Miaka encounters one obstacle after another that keep her from   
returning. By the time she finally gets the Universe of the Four Gods   
back in hand, over eight months have passed in the book! And just to   
make everything a little bit worse, Miaka's beloved Tamahome doesn't   
even remember her now! But will that finally change when he must risk   
his life to protect her?  
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 8  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
It was finally here. The day Miaka had waited so long for, and now she   
was finally grasping the Universe of the Four Gods in her hands. Well,   
it certainly had seemed like that long a time. The hours and days had   
passed by horrifically slowly, Miaka might as well have been crossing   
of weeks on her calendar. All she had been able to think about the   
entire time was what everyone back in the book was doing. Hotohori,   
trying to maintain peace between Kutou and Konan, wondering if the   
girl of legend would ever return. The celestial warriors. Would they   
stay together or would there be bickering amongst them as the weeks   
stretched into months with still no sign of their priestess returning?   
  
"Maybe I'm thinking too highly of myself that so much chaos would   
break out in my absence," Miaka said to herself. "But what a traitor   
they must all think I am. How can I make it up to them?" As the   
thoughts past through Miaka's mind, the answers quickly followed. "I   
can summon Suzaku as I'm supposed to, she thought confidently. That's   
what I was charged to do, no matter what obstacles I might face in the   
meantime. I have to be strong." That in mind, Miaka took a deep breath   
and grasped the book in her hands, ready to open its enchanted cover   
once more.   
  
"Miaka, are you in there? Can I come in?" A sudden knock on the door   
and a familiar voice calling out to her startled Miaka and almost made   
her jump a mile. She was so locked in her concentration, she'd   
forgotten where she was. Without waiting for a response, Taka opened   
the door and stepped in. The first thing he noticed was the book in   
her hands.   
  
"So that's it," he sighed, looking it over. "That's the Universe of   
the Four Gods." Miaka nodded, trying not to look at him. It was hard   
enough to say good-bye. Even though a part of him still lived in the   
Universe of the Four Gods and even though it would be a matter of days   
that she was really gone from this world, that didn't help for the   
long months that Miaka would be separated from her love. And now she   
just wanted to make the whole thing as painless as possible.   
  
"So you're really going back?" Taka asked her. Miaka nodded again, and   
Taka sighed. "I wish you'd reconsider it. I mean, I know I said I'd   
try to help you go back before, but when I thought about it... all the   
danger you faced there. What if you never came back? I don't know what   
I'd do, Miaka. I want to keep you here and protect you. I can't do   
that if you leave me."  
  
"Taka!" Miaka cried. "Don't you think this is hard on me too? But I   
have to go there... I have to help save Konan and save everyone!" She   
started to open the book again, but Taka made a quick grab for the   
cover. Miaka dodged the attempt. Quickly, she stood up, forcing the   
book open. Somehow, she ended up on the same page where she had just   
left and a soft red light began to encompass her. She looked up just   
long enough to see the painful eyes of Taka watching her, and knowing   
there was no way he could stop her now.   
  
"Forgive me," Miaka whispered. "But I have to go to them." At once,   
Miaka's body vanished from Taka's view and as the red light swarmed   
around her, everything began to fade.   
  
  
Meanwhile, the orange afternoon sun blared through the windows of the   
Kutou palace. As Yui lay in bed, she let out a long deep sigh. She was   
too exhausted to breathe, even to think. She had just spent the last   
twelve hours screaming in the pain and frustration of her labor. Yet   
the whole thing was bordered with the prospect of carrying a new life   
into the world. Nothing she could have imagined, read, or studied   
could have ever prepared her for this. The time that had passed seemed   
like nothing but a blur to her. All she was even conscious of now was   
Toki... suddenly at her side, placing a warm wriggling bundle into her   
arms.   
  
"Congratulations, priestess," she thought she heard Toki say. Yui   
looked down at the small creature she was holding. Its flesh and skin   
were a bright red, its chubby little body curled up with limbs tensed.   
Its small eyes were closed, its fists clenched as its tiny mouth let   
out forceful cries for attention and care from its mother.   
  
"It's a girl," Toki informed her.   
  
"A girl..." Yui mused. She continued to gaze at this wonder Toki had   
just named her daughter. She couldn't seem to stop. Even though it was   
something she had nine months to contemplate, holding this tiny child   
physically in her arms brought on a whole new meaning. It was the sort   
of thing Yui had always placed so far ahead in her future and now here   
it was. A girl. Yui ran her finger gently down the child's cheek. She   
looked nothing like her father, Yui grateful for that. She only hoped   
that she could still think of her as a separate person of her own   
right, not just as a result of... that.   
  
While Yui lost herself in her thoughts, her daughter's cries   
intensified.   
  
"She's hungry," Toki observed.   
  
"Well then, get her a bot... oh," Yui had almost forgotten where she   
was. Vendors in ancient China most certainly did not carry baby   
bottles. "No, I guess we can't do that," she sighed. Toki seemed to   
understand.   
  
"It's alright," she said. "Here, let me take her for you." Yui handed   
over the small child. The maneuver was clumsy and clearly showed her   
lack of experience in dealing with infants. Then, sighing, she undid   
the sash tied around her waist, loosening her robe and exposing her   
chest. She glanced back at Toki with a self-conscious look to her.   
  
"Now...?"   
  
"Now you take her back and let her eat," said Toki simply, placing the   
infant back into Yui's arms. "Babies are quite smart. Just guide to   
where her she needs to be and she will handle the rest." Yui brought   
the tiny body in towards her and as Toki had predicted, the infant's   
lips quickly found their way to one of Yui's nourishing breasts. Yui's   
whole body tensed as the baby suckled.   
  
"You're not at all what I expected," she told her quietly. "But you   
are beautiful... Yuiren."   
  
"Her name?" Toki asked curiously. Yui nodded.   
  
"Yes, well, everybody in my family is named after somebody, so I   
thought..."   
  
"I see," Toki said. "It's an excellent choice." Seeing Toki's   
approval, Yui's shoulders finally relaxed as she leaned back on the   
head of the bed, watching her daughter contently. Then she closed her   
eyes, feeling the warmth of the tiny body cradled in her arms.   
  
  
The first thing Miaka sensed as she came to was the smell of cherry   
sweet blossoms falling gentle past  
her face and a warm breeze that blew through her hair. Miaka didn't   
have to open her eyes to know where she was. The emperor's gardens.   
  
"I made it back," she whispered, sitting up. "Finally." As she looked   
about, she saw Tamahome was standing not far away from her; she   
recognized his glistening dark green hair and his vigorous alert   
stance anywhere.   
  
But something was wrong. Tamahome was not just here to take a stroll   
in the garden. He was fighting with someone. As Miaka's eyes   
refocused, she saw it was a spy from Kutou.   
  
The two were heavily locked in a brutal match. Tamahome on the   
offensive, dealt blow and after blow; it seemed all the spy could do   
was try and avoid being bashed in the head. But he was very good at   
it. With amazing agility, he dodged one hit after another. Suddenly,   
he took a flying leap backwards. As he did, he drew a bow from inside   
his concealing black cloak and let an arrow fly towards Tamahome.   
Tamahome easily avoided the attack and continued trying to bring the   
spy down by force. But the spy seemed so agile, Miaka could barely   
keep up with him watching from the sidelines. She sat cowering in fear   
at the possibility that Tamahome's ability to follow his moves was   
that much harder. As the spy finally managed to position himself with   
Tamahome's back to him, he quickly drew another arrow and took his   
aim.   
  
Miaka could bear it no longer.   
  
"Tamahome, watch it!" Miaka shouted at the top of lungs. She then   
immediately slapped her hands over her mouth. It was a stupid thing to   
call out to Tamahome now, but she couldn't seen to stop herself. For a   
brief moment, Tamahome turned and looked at her, but quickly refocused   
his thoughts back to the battle. His opponent, however, was not about   
to let an advantage like Tamahome dropping his guard for even a moment   
go wasted. Like lightning, another arrow flew from his fingers.   
Tamahome jumped to the side, but he could not totally avoid the   
attack, and from what Miaka could see, the arrow struck him in the   
arm.   
  
"Tamahome!" Miaka cried. "Tamahome!" The spy drew another arrow, this   
one aimed for Tamahome's heart. But the brute did not get that far.   
Miaka heard the swift fly of a metal blade that cut through his body,   
killing him on the spot. As the thug fell, Hotohori stood behind him,   
the blood still on his sword.   
  
"Hotohori!" Miaka exclaimed.   
  
"I heard you calling," Hotohori said, lowering his weapon. "It has   
been a while, Miaka."   
  
"I know," Miaka said. "I'm so sorry I kept all of you waiting like   
that. But..." As Miaka spoke, she heard Tamahome let out a low groan   
as he stood up. Miaka quickly dropped her conversation with the   
emperor and hurried over to where Tamahome was standing   
  
"Are you alright?" Miaka asked him anxiously.   
  
"Yeah, fine," Tamahome answered, standing up and holding his hand over   
the wound. "The arrow just grazed my arm a bit. It'll be okay."   
  
"Are you sure?" Miaka asked fearfully. She couldn't say why she was so   
worried, but something was told that Tamahome was in much more   
imminent danger than he let on.   
  
"Positive," Tamahome answered. "Stop worrying so much about..."   
Suddenly Tamahome stopped. His face turned a deathly pale and he   
collapsed on the spot.   
  
"Tamahome!" Miaka cried. Tamahome slowly opened his eyes. Hotohori   
pulled Tamahome's hand away from his arm and examined the wound.   
  
"This is nothing serious. But I fear those arrows may have been doused   
with poison." At the sound of the word poison, Miaka fell into   
hysteria.   
  
"Hotohori!" she cried out, grabbing the emperors' arms tightly. "Go   
get Mitsukake! Please!" But Hotohori only turned away.   
  
"Miaka, Mitsukake is not here."   
  
"What?"   
  
"He and Tasuki left to fetch supplies from the market. We were   
planning on leaving tomorrow to continue our search for our last two   
warriors."   
  
"No!" Miaka cried, shaking Hotohori abruptly. "That's not true! If   
Mitsukake isn't here, Tamahome will be..."   
  
"We'll bring him back to the palace and I'll have the doctors there   
look at him," Hotohori answered firmly. "That is all we can do now."   
He turned to the guards behind him. "You three!" he commanded,   
pointing each of them out. "Carry Tamahome back at once! The rest of   
you find Mitsukake and Tasuki and bring them back as soon as you can!"   
  
"Yes sir!" the group answered in unison. A bunch of them quickly ran   
off to begin their search for Tasuki and Mitsukake. Miaka watched   
painfully as the other three scooped up Tamahome's limp body.   
  
"Please," Miaka whispered. "Please don't die." Weak as he was,   
Tamahome still managed to force Miaka a smile.   
  
"Don't worry," he said. "It would take a lot more than this to kill   
me. Besides, who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into without me   
around to protect you. I have to stay alive for us..." At that,   
Tamahome passed out.   
  
The guards were quick in following their orders. Within minutes, they   
had carried Tamahome from the garden to one of the many bedrooms   
located in Hotohori's palace. Hotohori immediately summoned several   
medical experts to examine Tamahome. They all agreed that Tamahome was   
suffering from a deadly poison, but none had any clue on how to cure   
it. And Tamahome was growing weaker in Miaka's arms by the moment.   
  
Meanwhile in the palace, a young boy walked up to the in front of the   
room where Tamahome was being tended to. Posted in front was a palace   
guard, dressed in red armor, his helmet adorned with the silhouette of   
Suzaku and his hands bearing a large spear to ward of would-be   
intruders.   
  
"What's happening in there?" the boy questioned. The guard, quite   
surprised to see a child approach him, cleared his throat.   
  
"His majesty and the other celestial warriors are tending to once of   
their injured, " he replied in a most official tone. "You should not   
be here disturbing them."   
  
"Hmm," said the boy thoughtfully. " I don't know if I'd exactly call   
poison an injury, but it will certainly prove just as fatal to   
Tamahome if an antidote is not administered within the quickest   
possible time."   
  
"What?" The guard's grip on his weapon intensified. He didn't know who   
this child was that he was aware of the whole situation and spoke with   
such confidence about it, but it was clear that there was more to him   
than simply his small body and innocent face.  
  
"Here," the strange boy said, placing a fistful of leaves into the   
guard's hand. "Give these to the emperor, if you will. Their juice may   
prove a key element in saving the life of Tamahome. With those few   
words, the boy bowed graciously and went on his way. The guard,   
puzzled as well as curious, did exactly as the child had instructed.   
  
  
"You say a stranger gave you these?" Hotohori questioned.   
  
"Yes," the guard replied. "He was very young, I'd say no more than   
twelve. But he seemed very knowledgeable. He claimed the juice of   
these leaves would prove a key element in saving the life of   
Tamahome."   
  
"Is that so?" Hotohori asked, a cunning and thoughtful look to his   
eye.   
  
"I say we should get rid of them," said Nuriko. "We don't know   
anything about this boy. He could be a spy sent from Kutou to try and   
kill Tamahome."   
  
"But in Tamahome's present state, what choice do we have?" Hotohori   
asked. "We are running about of options." He turned to Chichiri.   
  
"Take these leaves, if you will, and grind them up. Extract as much   
juice from them as you possibly can and bring it out here."   
  
"Right away, no da," Chichiri answered as he took the leaves from the   
emperor's hand and quickly headed off.   
  
When Chichiri returned, Tamahome's condition seemed to only have   
worsened. Miaka stayed at his side the whole time; she couldn't bear   
to leave him for even a moment. She hadn't even said a word as the   
group sat discussing whether or not to administer this mysterious   
remedy. She only wanted to hold him in her arms as long as she could,   
not to be distracted by a conversation. But when Chichiri arrived with   
a ceramic bowl containing the juice of the leaves, Miaka finally spoke   
up.   
  
"Please let me do it. I want to be the one to give it to him."   
  
"Of course, no da," Chichiri answered, handing the bowl to her. "Just   
be careful, no da. We can't afford to spill a drop." Miaka nodded.   
Then, grasping Tamahome's head in one hand, she lifted the potion to   
his lips and allowed a small amount of liquid to slowly flow into his   
mouth. She sat his head back once again, hoping that the medicine   
would be able to trickle its way down his throat. After a moment, she   
sat him back up and repeated the process until the potion was   
finished. Miaka then grasped Tamahome's body in her arms. She could   
hear his heartbeat and his frail breathing on her cheek.   
  
"Tamahome," she said. "Please come back to me."   
  
  
" I have to stay alive... for us." Tamahome's words echoed through the   
darkness. Tamahome felt like he was sinking deep into the ocean, and   
nothing but walls of water surrounded him on any side. But somehow far   
is the distance he thought he heard a voice calling his name.   
  
"Tamahome! Tamahome!" That voice. It was family to him. A girl was   
calling. But why was it so sad? It was like... like someone calling   
out to their lost love.   
  
"Tamahome!" Now Tamahome heard another voice, this one male and very   
similar to his own. While the last voice seemed to be begging, this   
one was very demanding. Tamahome turned around. A person who looked   
identical to him stood before him.   
  
"Wh-who are you?" Tamahome stammered.   
  
"I guess you can say, I'm another you," the person answered. He held   
out his palm and pressed it against that of his counterpart.   
  
"I knew when I saw that red light embracing her, I wouldn't be able to   
follow and protect her. Please, guard the priestess in my place." All   
at once, the world around Tamahome began to fade and he felt a warm   
pair of arms embracing him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Miaka's   
face, her head laying peacefully on his chest and her arms grasping   
his body, unwilling to let go. For some reason at the sight of her,   
Tamahome could not stop himself from crying. Memories were beginning   
to come to him about his friends, about his battles with the   
constellations of Seiryu, and about the girl he loved.   
  
Miaka finally awoke when she felt something like a teardrop fall on   
her face. She quickly sat up to find Tamahome's beautiful gray eyes   
staring longingly back at her.   
  
"Tamahome!" she exclaimed. "You're awake! You're alive!"   
  
"Yes," he answered, putting his arm around her.   
  
"It seems Tamahome is feeling better now," said a familiar voice.   
Miaka turned swiftly around. As the scene had calmed down a bit, the   
same boy who had given the mysterious medicine, had slipped back into   
the room. He stood wearing a light green robe, his gray eyes sparkling   
with enthusiasm and his light brown hair done up tightly on top of his   
head. Miaka could never forget this person.   
  
"Chiriko!" she exclaimed at the sight of him.   
  
"Chiriko?" Hotohori gasped. "You are..." The boy smiled and pulled up   
his robe just enough to reveal the glowing red mark etched on the   
flesh of his left foot.   
  
"Yes, I am the constellation known as Chiriko. My apologies for taking   
this long to find you, Suzaku warriors."   
  
"Think nothing of it," said Hotohori. "We are very grateful to have   
you with us. But how is it you knew how to cure Tamahome?" Chiriko   
smiled.   
  
"The Kutou armies are known for coating their arrows in a very   
specific type of poison. I also happened to know that the leaves of   
that plant I gave you carried a natural antidote."   
  
"Chiriko, " said Miaka "I don't know how to thank you. If I lost   
Tamahome, I don't know what I'd..." Miaka suddenly stopped herself.   
She had almost forgotten. There was no love between her and Tamahome   
anymore. He didn't remember her, their passion for each other, their   
desire to protect each other, none of it. It was all from another   
place and time, lost forever. But Miaka's doubts were soon to be   
challenged as Tamahome nodded approvingly and then turned back to the   
girl he loved.   
  
"Don't worry Miaka. I'm never letting you go again. Never. Not when I   
love you this much." Miaka suddenly pulled away, wondering what sort   
of trick her ears must be playing on her.   
  
"Not while you lov... Tamahome, you remember? But how?"   
  
"I don't know exactly," Tamahome admitted. "But while I was   
unconscious, I had this dream of this other person who looked just   
like me. I guess he was me in a sense. He said he couldn't follow you   
but he wanted me to guide and protect you. It was after that, I   
started to remember all these events. I met you before, and I loved   
you before. I swore to you I'd never leave your side and protect you   
with everything in my being." Tamahome paused for a minute. "I can't   
explain it much more than that. I can't say I have any memories beyond   
it." Tamahome took a teary-eyes Miaka in his arms.   
  
"But know this Miaka," he said. "I will always, ALWAYS love and   
protect you."   
  
"Tamahome..." Miaka whispered as she held her beloved in her arms.   
Again, he had created a miracle of love and crossed dimensions of time   
and space just to be with her. Their course was now set. They would   
find the last warrior, summon Suzaku and together bring peace to Konan   
once and forever more.  
---------------------------------------- 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the last episode of the   
series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only will the story   
probably leave you confused, but it contains some major spoilers as   
well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA.  
  
Summary thus far: Upon arriving for the second time in the "Universe   
of the Four Gods," Yui and Miaka are again separated. Yui, staying at   
the Kutou palace discovers that the changed events have affected her   
more than she realized, and now she is expecting a child... by the   
same man who raped her. Like before, Yui blames her suffering on Miaka   
and resolves to again become the priestess of Seiryu. She gives birth   
to the baby, a girl, and names her Yuiren. But Yui soon finds that   
taking care of her daughter is much more work than she anticipated.   
And if she continues to act in her frustration, Yuiren may suffer for   
it. The priestess of Seiryu must come to terms with both her past and   
her emotions.  
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 9  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
"Lady Yui! Lady Yui!" Toki's calls echoed down the hallway of the   
Kutou palace. It had been barely a week since Yuiren was born, and   
already Yui groaned at the very sound of Toki's voice. Before Yuiren's   
birth, she had visions of a beautiful little baby sleeping peacefully   
most of the day, only to wake on occasion to show its adorable eyes,   
play contentedly, and go back to sleep. Nothing like that. Yui   
couldn't believe she would be so off in her speculation of things.   
Yuiren did sleep, but she also cried. Whenever she wanted anything,   
usually food, her long sobs could be heard right through to Yui's room   
and Yui began to have serious regrets about placing the nursery so   
close to her. Every four hours Yuiren needed to be fed, a very prompt   
schedule that she never seemed to forget, especially first thing in   
the morning.   
  
Toki finally entered Yui's room, the crying infant in her arms.   
  
"Lady Yui," she said, a bit out of breath. "She's hungry. Didn't you   
hear me calling you?"   
  
"I heard you just fine," Yui mumbled, pulling the blankets over her   
head. "Doesn't that girl every stop? If I have to feed her one more   
time, I'll scream!"   
  
"It's not her fault her stomach's empty," Toki replied, pulling the   
covers back down. "And if I may say so, Lady Yui, you really should be   
paying more attention to her than you do."   
  
"How so?" Yui asked, taking her daughter from Toki's arms and   
beginning to nurse her.   
  
"Well, whenever she cries, I am always the one who goes to her. I   
change her and I comfort her when she's frightened or hurt. I really   
only bring her to you to feed her." Yui sat listened to Toki's words,   
but they did not phase her.   
  
"You're her nurse, aren't you?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, that is true, Lady Yui., but I cannot replace her real mother.   
You and she were connected for nine months. She wants to be with you."   
  
"Listen, Toki, I'm really tired. And if taking care of her is too much   
trouble for you, just tell me and I'll get one of the other maids to   
help out. I certainly don't want to burden you after everything you've   
done for me."   
  
"This isn't about burdening me," Toki sighed. "Your eminence, believe   
me, I adore caring for her. But as her mother, you need to be doing   
more than simply feeding her every few hours."   
  
"I think she's finished now," Yui said, changing the topic quite   
abruptly and rather tactfully if she said so herself. Toki sighed once   
again. Seeing that she was gaining no ground in this argument, she   
took the infant in her arms and left Yui to her rest.  
  
  
"What! Toki, what do you mean you're leaving?!" It was only a few days   
later, and Yui's shouts  
were probably heard throughout half the Kutou place as she stood   
dumbfounded at what at what Toki had just told her.   
  
"Calm down, your eminence, it is only for a few hours," Toki assured   
the flustered priestess as she pulled a shawl over herself. "I simply   
need to run some errands. Besides, I would think it shall be good for   
your eminence to spend time with her daughter."   
  
"Don't call me 'your eminence' so much, you sound like Nakago," Yui   
mumbled. "And that little girl is just reason I don't want you to   
leave! What if she cries while you're gone?"   
  
"She's sleeping right now," said Toki. "But if she does wake up and   
cry, then you will have to decipher what is wrong. See if she's   
hungry, if she's wet, or if she's hurt. She may only want a bit of   
attention..."   
  
"I can't remember all that!" Yui whined, rubbing her head. Toki's warm   
smile was waning.   
  
"Then I suggest your eminence write it down because I am going." Toki   
turned towards the door. She had one more comment for Yui before she   
left. "You really do need to take better care of her," she said. "At   
this rate, Yuiren may become confused as to who really is her mother."   
  
"That wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," Yui mumbled to   
herself.   
  
  
Yui didn't know quite what to do with herself while Toki was gone.   
Even though Yuiren was sleeping  
peacefully and her stomach was full, the number of possibilities as to   
what could happen while Toki was gone welled up in Yui's mind, making   
her completely paranoid. She reached into her schoolbag, pulling out   
her English dictionary. Studying always seemed to calm her nerves.   
  
"Guess I'll practice my vocabulary," she said to break the dead   
silence of the room. Yui waited a moment and seeing as no one objected   
to her suggestion, she opened to the first page.   
  
"Commonly used verbs," she read aloud. "Starting with A. Acclaim.   
Achieve. Adore. A... A..." Yui stuttered over the next word. "Applaud.   
Of course. I can't believe I forgot that." Yui sighed. Her mind   
couldn't be farther from her studies, but at least it gave her   
something to think about besides the girl in the next room.   
  
An hour passed and much to Yui's surprise, nothing had changed. She   
was quite pleased at the possibility that Yuiren would not give her a   
bit of trouble the whole time while Toki was gone. But the trouble was   
only just starting.   
  
It began with what sounded like a low cry from the next room. Yui's   
heart stopped. She listened intently, hoping that she was hearing   
things. No, it was soft, but it was definitely a cry. No deal though,   
she told herself. Babies cried, after all. Yui would just let her be   
for a few moments and she would go back to sleep. It took less than   
two minutes before Yui abruptly rejected this theory, for as Yuiren   
continued to be ignored, her cries intensified into screams to the   
point that it was impossible for any real person to ignore her.   
  
Yui slammed her book down. Going into that room was the last thing she   
wanted to do, but it seemed she would not get a moment's peace until   
she did.   
  
Yui slowly opened the door. The piercing sound was louder from inside   
the room. But on seeing someone enter, Yuiren seemed to calm down. The   
tears still flowing, she held out her arms towards Yui. A sweatdrop   
appeared on Yui's head.   
  
"She wants me to pick her up?" Yui thought. "No, I'll just go over and   
stroke her a bit. I think she'll be fine." She walked over the cradle   
and placed her arm inside, gently rubbing her shaking hand on Yuiren's   
chest. The tactic worked briefly, but only for the few moments before   
Yuiren realized she was not being picked up. She began crying again   
and Yui groaned. The sound was beginning to irritate her. Didn't this   
child understand how inexperienced she was? How was she know what to   
do to soothe her? Out of desperation, Yui reached her other arm into   
the cradle and wrapped it around Yuiren's body. Her heart pounding,   
she started to lift her from her bed, but as she did, Yuiren's head   
abruptly tilted back.   
  
"Shoot!" said Yui. "I forgot, I have to hold her head." She tried   
placing one hand under Yuiren's neck, as Toki had instructed her,   
although Yui admitted she hadn't paid much attention during the   
lesson. Gripping tightly with both hands now, she sharply lifted   
Yuiren up. Success? Yui looked down at her daughter. Her head was   
steady, but the rest of her body looked like it was about to spill out   
of Yui's arms. Yui was too nervous to try and reposition her, though.   
What if she dropped her? Yui tried swaying lightly from side to side,   
but the position was terribly uncomfortable for Yuiren, and quite   
without warning, she kicked her  
legs out as hard as she could.   
  
Yui screamed. She could feel Yuiren falling out of her arms. She   
quickly dropped down on her knees, grasping Yuiren with all the   
strength. She was safe. But the event was still enough to scare Yuiren   
into an inconsolable fit of tears. At this point, Yui wanted to cry   
to.   
  
"I don't know what I'm doing, I'm sorry!" she wailed. "I can't tell   
what you want! I'm not ready for this! So please stop crying already!"   
But Yuiren did not stop. Her sobs only intensified. To Yui, she might   
as well have been driving her nails into a chalkboard.   
  
"I said stop that!" she commanded, her desperation quickly giving way   
to anger. Again seeing no result, Yui gave Yuiren a rough shake and   
yelled, "Stop it right now!"   
  
"Lady Yui!" came a voice from behind her. Yui gasped and looked up to   
see Toki standing in the doorway.   
  
There was no need for words to be exchanged. The scene said enough.   
Toki quickly dropped the items she had picked up in the market and ran   
over to where Yui was kneeling. As if it were second nature to her,   
Toki placed one hand firmly under Yuiren's neck, supporting the rest   
of her body with her arm. She used her second hand to hold in Yuiren's   
tiny hands as her arms formed a cradle. Standing up, she bounced the   
infant up and down a bit. Yuiren continued to cry, but the volume   
lowered. Toki took a few moments before speaking to Yui.   
  
"She's terrified," Toki told her. "Completely terrified." Yui hung her   
head in shame. She couldn't look at Toki or Yuiren right now. She   
couldn't explain what had caused her to act the way she did. Only her   
desperation and frustration had suddenly exploded inside of her. But   
that was no excuse. Not for what she'd done. And Toki was not about to   
let her forget anytime soon.   
  
"I must say, your eminence, I am both shocked and disappointed. I   
would expect something like this from Nakago, but from you..."   
  
"Stop lecturing me!" Yui said. "Don't you think I know how stupid I   
was? I told you I couldn't take care of her! Why don't you believe   
me?"   
  
"I don't believe you, because I know better," said Toki sternly. "You   
could do this if you wanted to, but the fact is you don't care to try.   
You did a noble thing bringing Yuiren into the world, but now you   
think that's the end of it. When you made your decision, you didn't   
just make it for the moment or for nine months. You made it for a   
lifetime." Yui covered her ears; she didn't care to listen to   
lecturing anymore.   
  
"Then maybe I shouldn't have made it!" she yelled. At those words, she   
got up and ran as hard as she could from the room, leaving Toki   
holding Yuiren alone.   
  
  
Yui walked silently along the road leading into the main city of   
Kutou. She wasn't sure exactly where to  
go, she only wanted to be as far away from the palace as she could   
get. Ultimately she found herself wandering into the marketplace,   
which was bustling with its daily business of buying, selling, and   
trading various goods. Yui tried to turn her mind away from the events   
that had just taken place. How could she have said that? Those   
terrible words. Were they genuine? Did she really wish that Yuiren had   
not been born? Yui was afraid to go back now, she didn't want to be   
anywhere near her daughter. What if she lost her temper around Yuiren   
again and truly hurt her? Yui didn't think she could ever forgive   
herself if she did that. Despite the crying and constant desire for   
attention, Yuiren was still an innocent child. She deserved better   
than that.   
  
Yui was so busy thinking that she did not notice where she was going   
and accidentally bumped her head into the person in front of her.   
  
"Pardon me," said Yui, as looked up to see who it was she had run   
into. A young woman stood before her who looked perhaps in her early   
twenties. In her arms, she was holding a small child, still an infant   
but much older than Yuiren. Yui gasped.   
  
"Gosh, I'm so sorry. I really am," she said apologetically.   
  
"It's alright," came the reply. "No harm done." Yui looked at the   
infant in the woman's arms. For a brief moment, she was slightly   
jealous. Jealous of from what she could tell was happy family. A   
responsible mother who obviously felt very comfortable with her child   
and knew how to take care of her. And Yui was sure there was also a   
proud father waiting back at their home for them. While meanwhile her   
home was in another world, and all she had to return to here was   
grief. Yui was so wrapped in her self pity she almost didn't catch the   
mother's comment to her,   
  
"You look like the priestess of Seiryu." Yui gasped. She was a bit   
scared to have been found out, but then again it seemed her outfit   
gave her away no matter where she went.   
  
"I am," she admitted quietly. "But please don't say anything. I...   
probably shouldn't be out here." The lady smiled, seeming to   
understand. Just then, her child began to open its arms, moving around   
and forcing her to reposition him. Yui smiled back. She decided to   
steer the conversation away from herself, her initial objective   
anyway, and towards the infant.   
  
"Your baby... um, how old is he? Or is it a she?"   
  
"It's a he," the woman answered. "And he'll be six months tomorrow,"   
the woman answered. Yui swallowed as she summoned the nerve to ask her   
next question.   
  
"Could... could I hold him for a minute?" At first, the boy's mother   
seemed surprised, but she agreed nonetheless. Yui tried to be as   
careful as possible and she passed the small body into her arms. She   
went to support her head, but he lifted it on his own to turn around   
and stare at her with large curious brown eyes. He was much stronger   
than Yuiren, considerably heavier Yui noted as well. Gently, she   
bounced him up and down, showing him a smile on her face, and   
immediately he mimicked the expression with a huge grin and a small   
laugh.   
  
"He seems to like you," his mother noted. Yui nodded, and her smiled   
broadened. As she stood holding this... this... well, how would Yui   
describe him? He was another human being, physically speaking, but   
with such a sheer sense of trust and innocence that it seemed to defy   
most aspects of human behavior as Yui knew them. What else? He was   
probably a pest when he was hungry, Yui guessed that much. But   
cheerful when he was not. The world around him was still all very new   
and strange, so Yui also speculated he had a strong desire to learn   
and take in as much as he could. Dependant as he most certainly was,   
he was still trying to become his own person and learn the ways of the   
world, aided by the people around him and his nurturing parents.   
  
At that Yui's smile dropped, her mouth let out a short gasp. Suddenly   
it all made sense to her. About herself, about Yuiren, and everything   
she had gone through. Toki's words to her reappeared in her mind, only   
now they had a whole new meaning. Now Yui knew what she had to do.   
  
"Are you alright, priestess?" she heard the woman standing beside her   
ask.   
  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine," Yui answered, taking a quick jump back to   
reality. "But I need to get going now, there's something I have to   
do." She quickly passed the boy to his mother and thanked her. Then   
Yui turned back towards the direction of the Kutou palace.   
  
"What good does it do me?" Yui thought as she walked along. "To sit   
around and sulk all day about my situation? That's exactly what I did   
before, and look where it got me. But still..." Yui's pace was now   
quickening with each word. Without her even taking notice of it, her   
body pushed itself into a full-blown sprint. "Still... I cannot allow   
myself to pour my suffering on Yuiren. Toki's right about me, I'm so   
wrapped up in own pain I don't even care if others are suffering. I   
have a job to do, and I'm ignoring it. But  
not anymore."   
  
  
Toki was sitting and rocking Yuiren softly back to sleep when Yui   
burst into the room. She didn't say anything, she only ran over to   
where Toki was sitting and grasped her daughter in her arms with all   
her strength. Yui's tears soaked the infants' blankets, but she didn't   
take any notice of them. Toki smiled as she watched the scene, content   
that this was how it should be. Yui swayed back and forth, pressing   
her face up against her child's.   
  
"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "Please forgive me. I promise I'll never   
leave you again. Never." Yui tried her best to dry her tears, still   
holding her daughter in her arms.   
  
"I wish I could give you a better family," she said. "I know... if you   
had the choice, you'd want a father who loves you and takes care of   
you and I'm sure... I'm sure you'd want a better mother than me as   
well."   
  
"That's enough, Lady Yui," said Toki firmly. "It doesn't matter to her   
what your past was or what your current situation is. She loves you as   
you are, because you're her mother. And you...?"  
  
"And I love her as she is," finished Yui. She closed her eyes and let   
out a long sigh, as if to subtly admit her defeat that Toki had been   
right about her all along. It was true; the circumstances weren't   
ideal. Anybody could see that. But right now, Yuiren was all Yui had.   
And she would treasure her, guard her and protect her with every ounce   
of strength her body and spirit could give.  
---------------------------------------- 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the episode 52 of the   
Fushigi Yugi series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only   
will the story probably leave you confused, but it contains some   
major spoilers as well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA,   
except the use of Taka's name.  
  
Summary thus far: Upon arriving for the second time in the "Universe   
of the Four Gods," Yui and Miaka are again separated. Yui, staying at   
the Kutou palace discovers that the changed events have affected her   
more than she realized, and now she is expecting a child... by the   
same man who raped her. Like before, Yui blames her suffering on Miaka   
and resolves to again become the priestess of Seiryu. She gives birth   
to the baby, a girl, and names her Yuiren. At first, Yui struggles   
with taking care of her, but with her handmaiden Toki's guidance, she   
learns to love her daughter and promises that she will guide and   
protect her. Meanwhile, the search for the celestial warriors   
continues...   
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 10  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
Yui awoke to the warm sunlight on her face. Soft cries could be heard   
in the next room. Rubbing her eyes, Yui glanced out the window to the   
sky to see that the sun was already well above the horizon. Of course.   
She had overslept. Yui quickly sat up and without delay, walked to the   
next room, picked up her crying daughter, and started to feed her.   
Yuiren's cries quickly soothed, and Yui sighed as she gently rocked   
the girl in her arms.   
  
It had been a few weeks since she returned to the Kutou palace. Since   
she had made her decision to stop acting on her own feelings of pain   
on concentrate on her duties. She had even begun contemplating what   
her wishes to Seiryu would be once she summoned the beast god again.   
The fact that she was still the priestess had not occurred to her in   
ages.   
  
It seemed any attempts to separate Miaka and Tamahome again were   
futile. If Miaka went back to their world, she would have Taka. If she   
remained trapped in this world, it would be Tamahome. Both were one in   
the same, the identical person in two different worlds. Short of   
sealing Miaka in a dark cave somewhere for the rest of her life, and   
Yui was not quite that vengeful, there seemed little she could do to   
separate Tamahome and the girl he loved. But Yui was not going to   
concern herself with Miaka now. Enough had happened already, and as   
far as her revenge for Miaka's lies, she was sure something would   
occur to her sooner or later. First she had to actually locate all   
eight of her warriors. Nakago had already found seven of them, mostly   
due to the sense of their life forces, but partially to Yui's physical   
descriptions of each of the warriors as she remembered them.   
Unfortunately, she had no idea what the eighth warrior looked like and   
neither did Nakago. Thus the search had dragged on for several months.   
  
There was a light knock at the door. Yui pulled Yuiren away and closed   
up her robe.   
  
"Come in," she said. The door opened slowly as Suboshi peered in. It   
was rare he entered Yuiren's room, or Yui's for that matter. Most of   
the time, he got harshly reprimanded for it.   
  
"Um, Lady Yui?" he asked nervously.   
  
"Oh, hi, Suboshi," she said pleasantly, standing up and laying   
Yuiren's head on her shoulder. "What brings you here?"   
  
"Uh, Nakago sent me to tell you that he thinks they've found the last   
warrior." Yui's ears perked with interest.   
  
"Really?" she asked.   
  
"Well, they aren't really sure. He hasn't displayed any powers, but he   
seems to posses a strong life force connected to Seiryu, a life force   
similar to that of a celestial warrior. And since the warriors don't   
necessarily know they carry the celestial marks or not..."   
  
"I see," said Yui. "It's very much worth our investigating then." She   
turned and placed Yuiren, who had now fallen fast asleep, back into   
her cradle. She then stepped out of the room with Suboshi, shutting   
the door gently behind her.   
  
"So what's this supposed warrior look like?" she asked.   
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him yet," Suboshi told her. "Nakago   
contacted me this morning and said he found the guy deep in the center   
of Kutou's capital."   
  
"I see," Yui answered quietly. There was a long silence between the   
two of them as they walked down the hallway of the Kutou palace.   
  
"Do you mind if I ask you a question, Lady Yui?" Suboshi inquired.   
  
"Go ahead."   
  
"Well, it seems you've become a lot more, well, cheerful over the past   
few weeks. I have to admit, I love seeing you smile. I was always   
hoping I'd be the one to make you happy again." Yui was quick to   
ignore the romantic undertones of Suboshi's compliment.   
  
"Thank you," she said simply. "But I think it has more to do with my   
attitude towards things that's changed, rather than a specific event   
or a person."   
  
"Oh," said Suboshi as his face fell. He knew it was a long shot, and   
once again Yui had completely rejected his feelings for her. Yui felt   
a bit guilty, but she couldn't pretend she had emotions that weren't   
there. Suboshi would simply have to accept that she was not interested   
in having a man in her life right now. Not that she had anything   
against Suboshi as a person. She was in fact, quite grateful for the   
protection and companionship he provided to her, even if it was pushed   
on solely by his romantic feelings for her.   
  
"Hey," said Yui suddenly, hoping to steer the conversation in a   
different direction. "I'm getting a bit hungry. Why don't you tell one   
of the cooks to make some breakfast?" Suboshi nodded happily. He   
didn't mind being ordered around, not by her anyway.   
  
"Of course, Lady Yui. I'll be right back."   
  
Yui spent most of the rest of the day in her room, studying some   
scrolls she found in the library of the Kutou palace. Even a genius   
did grow tired of reading schoolbooks now and then. She also wanted to   
make sure she was close by for when Nakago returned with news of this   
mysterious new warrior.   
  
It was early afternoon when she finally got her answer. Yui had dozed   
off while she was reading, but a light tapping on the door aroused   
her. She sat up to see Toki walking into the room.   
  
"Sorry for disturbing you, Lady Yui," she said.   
  
"It's alright," Yui yawned. "I sleep too much anyway. What's going on,   
Toki?"   
  
"Nakago just returned with the one he thinks may be our last warrior.   
He wants you to see him."   
  
"Oh right, of course," said Yui, standing up. "Just let me go and get   
Yuiren first. She's been in her cradle all this time, and she probably   
wants to get out." Toki smiled as Yui walked to the next room. The   
past several weeks had brought an astonishing change in Yui. She now   
took nearly all the care of Yuiren upon herself, without even a   
reminder from Toki. She actually seemed to enjoy it. Perhaps it was,   
Toki speculated, that Yuiren was giving her just what she needed:   
someone else to live for besides herself. Whatever the reason, she   
seemed happy now, possibly for the first time since Toki met her.   
  
After given Yuiren a much-needed change, Yui walked down the hallway,   
her child supported on her shoulder. She began to ponder about what   
this new constellation might look like. Suboshi said it was a man, but   
he didn't give any physical description whatsoever. She hoped he   
wasn't a brute like Ashitare. Then again, a young and handsome type   
might make Suboshi think he had competition, and that was the last   
thing Yui needed. She shrugged her shoulders lightly, supposing that   
she would not know anything until she saw this person for herself.   
  
"Welcome Lady Yui," said Nakago as he saw her coming.   
  
"Hello, Naka..." Yui started to reply, but she froze upon entering the   
doorway. In the room stood Nakago, and next to him the man who might   
posses the powers of the last warrior. He was also the one Yui had   
hoped and prayed that she would never have to set eyes on again. Yui's   
blood ran cold when she saw his face. His eyes were narrow and   
menacing, with rough eyebrows and dirty brown hair, dry lips only   
slightly parted over a horrific-looking smile. It was a face Yui would   
never push from her nightmares as long as she lived.   
  
"What is he doing here?" she said barely above a whisper. No one   
answered. A brief moment of total silence passed before Yui yelled out   
at the top of her lungs, "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" Soi was shocked at   
Yui's reaction and wondered what it could possibly mean. Nakago, on   
the other hand was much more passive. He turned to the man in   
question.   
  
"Have you met the priestess of Seiryu before?" he asked. The man   
scoffed.   
  
"Why would I have?" Yui was paralyzed. She wanted to cry out again,   
but her voice failed her. She wanted to run away, but she could barely   
get her body to breathe. The man slowly walked up to her, looking her   
body over with a grimacing glare to his eyes. Suddenly, a detestable   
smile formed over his dry, cracked lips.   
  
"Ah yes, I remember now. We had a fun time, didn't we, baby?" Yui   
lashed out her hand, or rather it seemed to lash out on its own. As it   
did, the man jumped back, yelling out as he covered his face. There   
was blood on his fingers.   
  
"She scratched me!" he exclaimed. At this, Nakago decided to take   
matters into his own hands. He walked up to Yui and took her firmly by   
the wrist.   
  
"Lady Yui," Nakago said calmly. "Please try to control yourself." But   
Yui was beyond control. She screamed relentlessly, twisting her body   
as Nakago tried to hold her still. Finally he excused both himself and   
the priestess and took her and Yuiren to her chambers. Once back in   
her room, Yui threw herself on the bed, holding Yuiren ever close to   
her chest. She let out long sobs, the tears flowed, and Yuiren placed   
a delicate little hand on her mother's face as if in an effort to   
soothe her. Nakago scoffed at the scene.   
  
"Your eminence, forgive me, but your behavior was quite out of place.   
Regardless of this man's past actions..."   
  
"Past actions!" Yui interrupted. "You talk like he was a shoplifter or   
a neighborhood gangster! That man caused me more pain than I will ever   
know! He defiled my body, treated me like a piece of garbage, and so   
help me if you think I'm going to let him lay a finger on my   
daughter..."   
  
"Your daughter is fine, priestess, I assure you," Nakago said. "Don't   
forget he is her father, after all." Yui turned away. Father? No, that   
man was not Yuiren's father. Yui would not allow it. Not someone so   
kind and innocent as Yuiren could ever have a father like that. His   
cruelty and depravity could never bear fruit to something so beautiful   
as her. As far as Yui was concerned, she he would be the only parent   
her daughter ever knew.   
  
"You may deny it," said Nakago, as if reading Yui's thoughts. "But   
that doesn't change anything that's happened. In either case, we think   
this man may be the last celestial warrior we've been seeking, and we   
can't allow him to leave until we know for sure." Yui didn't answer.   
She held onto her daughter's fragile body as if the child's life was   
woven on her fingertips. Nakago then left her presence, sweeping by   
the door and causing it to swing closed as he passed. Yui looked   
around the room at her belongings. She would not  
allow Yuiren to be hurt. Maybe her innocence was already lost, but not   
Yuiren's. And Yui would live through her torture a hundred times over   
before she let any harm come to her daughter. She lived to protect her   
as her celestial warriors lived to protect their priestess. A sudden   
gust whipped mercilessly at the curtains, startling Yui. It was cold;   
she could feel the chill of the wind on her neck. But deep inside of   
her, she knew what she had to do.   
  
As the storm raged outside, another one was brewing inside. Soi had   
decided to take it upon herself to discuss Nakago's actions that   
afternoon with him.   
  
"I just think you should have been more compassionate to Lady Yui and   
thrown that man out as she requested," Soi began.   
  
"We cannot have him leave before we find out for sure whether or not   
he carries the powers of Seiryu. Besides..." Nakago turned to Soi, a   
cold and heartless smile parted on his lips. "I should think I would   
be grateful to this man. It's only because of Lady Yui's experience   
that she trusts me as much as she does." Soi's body cringed as she   
listened to Nakago's words. Was this truly the same man who had saved   
her from the same fate as a child? It didn't seem like him.   
  
"Nakago, how can you say that?" she asked. "Don't you remember when   
you saved me those years ago? Why is it do you think I have fought so   
loyally by your side all this time? How can you turn on Lady Yui like   
that?"   
  
"Life is full of suffering, Soi," Nakago said. "People hurt each   
other. And by saving you , I gained a powerful ally. You have grown   
into a strong warrior, Soi. But Lady Yui is nothing more than a child.   
All that matters is that she trusts in me completely. And if this is   
the course of events that does that, why should I not take advantage   
of it?" Soi could not bear to listen to Nakago's twisted reasoning any   
longer. She turned sharply and began to leave the room, only to almost   
knock over Suboshi in the process.  
But Suboshi didn't seem to notice, or perhaps he didn't care. He was   
only turning his head this way and that, as if searching desperately   
for something... or someone.   
  
"Nakago, have you seen Lady Yui?" he asked anxiously.   
  
"This afternoon."   
  
"No, after that!"   
  
"I have not seen her since then, why do you ask?"   
  
"I think... I think she may have run away."  
---------------------------------------- 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and characters   
belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in the original   
story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the episode 52 of the   
Fushigi Yugi series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only   
will the story probably leave you confused, but it contains some   
major spoilers as well. This story has nothing to do with  
the OVA, except the use of Taka's name.  
  
Summary thus far: Upon arriving for the second time in the "Universe   
of the Four Gods," Yui and Miaka are again separated. Yui, arriving at   
the Kutou palace makes a shocking discovery about how the events of   
the book have changed: she is expecting a child by the man who raped   
her. Like before, Yui blames her suffering on Miaka and resolves to   
again become the priestess of Seiryu. She gives birth to the baby, a   
girl, and names her Yuiren. At first, Yui struggles with taking care   
of her, but with her handmaiden Toki's guidance, she learns to love   
her daughter and promises that she will guide and protect her. But   
just as things begin to improve, Yui's worst nightmare comes true:   
Yuiren's father arrives as the Kutou palace, thought to be the last   
warrior of Seiryu. Unable to stand the memories coming back at her or   
thought of Yuiren in danger, Yui runs away from the palace... and   
right into a brewing storm.  
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 11  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
Yui walked blindly through the blustering winds. She felt like an   
imbecile being out here in such terrible conditions. The couple   
blankets she had thought to bring before she ran off were tightly   
wrapped around her daughter, leaving Yui wearing nothing more than her   
school uniform. And she was supposed to be the smart one. But   
something was pushing Yui forward. A desire to protect both herself   
and Yuiren from any danger.   
  
Suddenly, she felt Yuiren's small body shivering in her arms. "Oh no,"   
Yui thought. "The cold air is getting to her. I have to keep her warm.   
But how? What do I have?" Yui stopped walking for a moment with her   
back to a tree to block the wind. Still holding Yuiren to her chest,   
she quickly removed her jacket and wrapped it around her precious   
bundle. Pressing Yuiren to her chest once again, she felt the   
shivering stop within a few moments. Yui smiled contently and   
continued on.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Nakago raged up and down the halls of the Kutou palace.   
Presently Suboshi came running up to him.   
  
"The horses are ready just like you asked sir," he said.   
  
"Good," Nakago answered. "Be prepared. We will depart the moment the   
storm lets up. Tell the others."   
  
"At once," Suboshi answered, and he hurried off. Nakago watched him   
leave and them starred out the window.   
  
"Lady Yui," he said. "Don't think you can run away from me. This storm   
is only a temporary barrier. You will not get far. And even if you do,   
I will find you and bring you back. That is a promise."   
  
  
It wasn't long before the raging weather began to take its toll on   
Yui's body. It had been about three hours since she left Kutou, and it   
seemed the biting wind and not stopped tearing at her since she left.   
Her neck, arms, hands, and legs, everything felt completely numb. It   
was taking all her strength just to hold Yuiren upright in her arms   
and keep placing one foot in front of the other. I can't rest, she   
thought. If I get caught out in this weather, Yuiren will freeze to   
death. I have to find shelter before I can stop.   
  
Then, like an answer to her prayer, Yui's eyes faintly made out the   
distance of tents in the background. It looked like someone had set up   
camp. Yui smiled at the thought of finally being out of this   
nightmare, but then felt something like a wave of dizziness pass over   
her. Yui's legs gave way and she fell onto her knees. Her head ached   
and the world seemed to be fading around her. "No," she thought. "I   
can't pass out. Not now! I'm too far." But the young girl's body could   
not handle any more. She started to fall and her head hit the frozen   
ground. The only thing Yui could manage to do was twist her body to   
ensure that Yuiren would not be suffocated by her before everything   
went totally black.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Miaka and her warriors sat inside their camp, discussing   
what would be their next move. They had traveled precariously close to   
the Kutou empire, following the lead of the hand mirror that Miaka had   
brought back with her. Tamahome seemed to think that something must be   
amiss. Surely they wouldn't find the last warrior of Suzaku in the   
country guarded by Seiryu, and to try and go any closer than they   
already were was pure foolishness. It was a wonder Nakago had not   
already detected their life forces. Miaka, on the other hand, insisted   
that they continue to follow, despite any danger. Without the last   
warrior, she could never summon Suzaku. But as the two of them sat and   
argued the topic, Miaka suddenly fell silent; a chill flew up her   
spine.   
  
"What's wrong?" Tamahome asked, surprised that Miaka had stopped   
talking so abruptly.   
  
"I don't know," Miaka said, her eyes large and shaking with fear. "But   
I just felt... like someone close to me is suffering."   
  
"You mean, one of our warriors?" questioned Tamahome. Miaka shook her   
head.   
  
"No, not like one of our warriors. This is like..." All of sudden,   
Miaka gasped. "Yui!"   
  
"What?" Tamahome asked, perplexed. Miaka stood up, heading for the   
exit. But she didn't get very far. Tamahome grabbed her by the wrist   
and pulled her back.   
  
"Oh no you don't! No way you're going out in that. You're staying   
right here until the storm passes."   
  
"But Yui's in trouble!" Miaka cried. "And she's somewhere nearby. I   
can feel it!"   
  
"Yui's in the Kutou palace," Tamahome reminded her. "Why would she   
leave there, especially in conditions like this?"   
  
"I don't know," Miaka admitted. "I only know my feelings, and I'm not   
ignoring them." She pulled away from Tamahome and walked outside. The   
young man could only sigh and follow.   
  
The wind blew Miaka's hair wildly around and she clutched her arms   
tightly. It was colder out here then she realized. Just then, she felt   
someone placing a blanket over her shoulders. Miaka turned around.   
  
"Tamahome!"   
  
"Well, if you're going to do something this stupid, at least wear   
warmer clothes." Miaka smiled.   
  
"Thanks, Tamahome." She leaned onto his warm chest and Tamahome put a   
supporting arm around her. Miaka was confident; she could never be   
cold with Tamahome here beside her.   
  
The two of them searched the area surrounding the Suzaku camp. Miaka   
tried to follow her intuitions, but her sense of direction was   
becoming badly disrupted in the raging wind. After three times of   
circling the camp with no results, Miaka felt Tamahome give a squeeze   
to her shoulder.   
  
"Come on, Miaka. Let's get back inside. We'll freeze if we stay out   
here any longer."   
  
"Just one more time," Miaka begged. "Please, Tamahome." Tamahome   
sighed. Somehow Miaka could always convince him of anything with those   
longing brown eyes of hers.   
  
"Alright," he sighed. "One more time." Miaka nodded contently. Then   
she turned her concentration back to her search. This last time   
around, she wanted to make absolutely sure she didn't miss anything,   
even the tiniest clue as to where her friend might be. But the   
darkness was greatly inhibiting her sight, and the howling wind did   
nothing for her hearing. If Yui was nearby, she could neither see her   
nor hear Yui call out to her. As Miaka and Tamahome neared the tent   
where they had begun searching, Miaka finally decided to close her   
eyes and block out her hearing as best she could. She was the   
priestess of Suzaku. She would find what she was looking for by   
listening to herself and the power within her. Tamahome looked at   
Miaka like she had gone a bit nuts, standing there conceivably   
meditating in the freezing cold. But suddenly, Miaka thrust her arm   
out, her hand pointing off in the direction of a group of trees not   
far from the camp.   
  
"That way," she said. "I'm sure of it." Tamahome did not bother to   
argue. It would be futile anyway. He would follow Miaka to protect   
her; she wouldn't resolve to go back until she was satisfied. As they   
neared the area, the anxious feelings that had called Miaka out here   
in the first place grew stronger. Miaka opened her eyes and scanned   
the area. She had to be right; Yui had to be around here. But where?   
At that moment, Tamahome pointed. Someone was lying on the ground. Her   
short ash brown hair whipped in the wind, along with the unmistakable   
olive green fabric of Miaka and Yui's school uniform.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Miaka gasped and ran over to her friend, nearly tripping   
over her own legs in the process. "Yui!" Miaka knelt down and felt   
Yui's hands. They were frozen.   
  
"Tamahome!" she cried. "She's not... she's not..."   
  
"We need to get her inside now," Tamahome said, scooping Yui up in his   
arms. "Let's go." Tamahome rushed back to the camp, with Miaka at his   
side.   
  
When they reached the tent, Miaka was finally able to get a good look   
at Yui. Her face looked terrible; it was so pale. She'd never seen it   
like that before. Why? What was Yui doing outside on a night like   
this? That was something she'd yell at Miaka for doing, she was the   
smart one. Miaka was ready to start crying, but Tamahome would not let   
her.   
  
"Don't start that now," he warned. "Go get Mitsukake,"   
  
"Right," Miaka said, getting up. Tamahome was right. This was not a   
time for standing around be upset. Yui needed help, and if anyone   
could give it to her, it was Mitsukake.   
  
Meanwhile, Tamahome was trying his best to warm Yui's frozen body. He   
started to take her hands to rub them, but then he noticed they were   
clutched around something. Tamahome carefully moved them away to   
reveal a small bundle, which much to Tamahome's surprise, suddenly let   
out a cry. Tamahome picked it up and pulled a way the blankets to   
reveal a small infant staring him back in the face. It had large blue   
eyes with tufts of light brown hair on its head. Its skin was bright   
red, both from exposure to the cold air and crying. Tamahome didn't   
know what to make of it, but he didn't have much time. Miaka returned   
with Mitsukake, and Tamahome quickly stepped out of their way as the   
cries from the small bundle in his arm seemed to soothe.   
  
Mitsukake knelt down and felt Yui's forehead.   
  
"She's blazing with a fever," he told Miaka. "She was out in this   
weather far too long."   
  
"Can you help her?" Miaka asked.   
  
"I'll do my best," Mitsukake answered. He reached for the small jar of   
water he had brought with him. Dipping his hand into it, Mitsukake   
concentrated all his life energy on his healing powers. Miaka watched   
intently and he released the water, the symbol on his palm glowing   
brightly as a soft green light covered Yui's body. In a few moments,   
the light was gone, and Mitsukake let out a sigh.   
  
"Are you okay?" Tamahome asked.   
  
"Fine," he answered. "It just takes a bit out of me. But I'll be okay.   
In the meantime..." he motioned his head back to Yui. "Get your friend   
to bed and keep her as warm as possible. We'll see how she is the   
morning."   
  
"Right," said Miaka. She picked Yui up grunting and carrying her over   
to her bed. Miaka hastily gathered the blankets she had left so   
clumsily scattered around and wrapped Yui up tight in them. When she   
finally satisfied, Miaka laid down next to her friend, placing her arm   
over her. She would keep Yui warm with her own body, all night if she   
had to. Then Miaka felt Mitsukake placing another blanket over her.   
  
"Make sure you keep warm yourself," he said. "We don't you coming down   
with a fever as well."   
  
"I'll be fine, Mitsukake," Miaka assured him. "Thank you." Mitsukake   
nodded. In his job he saw a lot of pain and despair, there were so   
many times he couldn't save the loved ones of his own or of those   
close to him. He wondered why he went on. But what had happened here   
tonight reminded him. It was events like these, seeing Miaka face of   
gratitude and knowing that her friend was safe. This is what made   
Mitsukake so proud and honored of his trade. As he prepared to leave,   
he felt Tamahome nudge him in the side with his elbow.   
  
"I think you should have a look at this," he said softly as he   
revealed a small bundle in his arms. Mitsukake was shocked, but didn't   
ask any questions. The priestess had been through enough so far in one   
night, and she was already sleeping peacefully beside her friend. They   
shouldn't disturb her. Mitsukake only nodded silently and the two of   
them headed back for his tent.  
---------------------------------------- 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the episode 52 of the   
Fushigi Yugi series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only   
will the story probably leave you confused, but it contains some   
major spoilers as well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA.  
  
Summary thus far: Upon arriving for the second time in the "Universe   
of the Four Gods," Yui and Miaka are again separated. Yui, arriving   
at the Kutou palace makes a shocking discovery about how the events   
of the book have changed: she is expecting a child by the man who   
raped her. Like before, Yui blames her suffering on Miaka and   
resolves to again become the priestess of Seiryu. She gives birth to   
the baby, a girl, and names her Yuiren. At first, Yui struggles with   
taking care of her, but with her handmaiden Toki's guidance, she   
learns to love her daughter and promises that she will guide and   
protect her. But just as things begin to improve, Yui's worst   
nightmare comes true: Yuiren's father arrives as the Kutou palace,   
thought to be the last warrior of Seiryu. Unable to stand the   
memories coming back at her or thought of Yuiren in danger, Yui runs   
away from the palace... and right into a brewing storm. She is found   
and rescued by Miaka, and Mitsukake tries his best to heal her. But   
what about Yuiren?  
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 12  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
The next morning, Miaka awoke the sun was already high in the sky. It   
was surprisingly warm, one never would have guessed what a storm had   
occurred only the night before. Miaka slowly opened her eyes and as   
the world came into focus, she saw Yui's face somewhat buried by the   
blankets, still sleeping peacefully next to her. Yui's skin seemed   
warm and vibrant, nothing like the previous night. Mitsukake's powers   
must have worked.   
  
"I'll let her sleep," Miaka thought. "She's been through a lot, after   
all." Miaka sat up, stretched and started to get dressed. But as she   
took her clothes off, with impeccable timing as usual, Tamahome   
walked in the tent.   
  
He was greeted with a strong punch in the jaw by Miaka.   
  
"What are DOING?!" Miaka screamed. "Tamahome, you...!"   
  
"I'm SORRY!" Tamahome wailed. "Geez, I only came to talk to you. It's   
not my fault you were getting changed! You should've said something!"   
  
"You should've asked first!" Miaka yelled back. Then she stopped, a   
sweatdrop appeared on her head. She looked over at Yui. Amazingly,   
even Miaka's screaming had not stirred her from her sleep. She only   
sighed and rolled over, continuing with her slumber.   
  
"Whew!" said Miaka to herself as she finished putting her clothes   
on. "I guess after our overnight parties with the girls, sleeping   
through my yelling at Tamahome is nothing."   
  
"Are you done in there?" Tamahome asked, still rubbing his   
cheek. "There's something Mitsukake wants you to see."   
  
"Mm-hmm," Miaka answered in a muffled voice as she did up her hair,   
her signature red ribbon in her mouth. She walked outside to meet   
Tamahome.   
  
"What is it?" she asked.   
  
"Follow me," Tamahome answered.   
  
Tamahome took Miaka to Mitsukake's tent, where everything seemed in   
normal order. The jars of various herbs and medicine were all lined   
up nicely. The blankets were neatly folded. Well, except for one that   
was. In the center of the tent, Mitsukake had fashioned was looked to   
be a tiny bed out of pillows and quilts. And something was lying   
inside it. Miaka carefully peered into the blankets.   
  
"A baby!" she exclaimed. And it was indeed a baby. Only it didn't   
seem to sleep as deeply as Yui did. At the sound of Miaka's voice, it   
instantly opened its large blue eyes to gaze up at her. It only took   
a moment for the infant to being whimpering and then crying,   
stretching out its arms towards Miaka.   
  
"Thank you, Miaka," Mitsukake mumbled with a touch of sarcasm. "It   
took me forever to get her to sleep last night. She's starving,"   
  
Miaka picked up the baby and held her in her arms, trying to soothe   
her. But she only continued to crying, pulling at Miaka's clothes and   
placing her mouth over where her breast was.   
  
"What's she doing?" Miaka asked, her cheeks turning pink.   
  
"I told you," Mitsukake answered. "She hungry, and she's looking for   
milk. She finally went to sleep last night out of sheer exhaustion."   
  
"But where did she come from?" Miaka asked.   
  
"That's what we wanted to tell you," said Tamahome. "Yui was carrying   
her last night."   
  
"Yui?" Miaka asked in disbelief. "But... why? Why would Yui have   
her?"   
  
Miaka tried to remember back. It had been a while since she had last   
seen her friend. The previous time they had met, Yui had given her a   
strong slap across the cheek when she told her that Nakago had not   
saved her in time. "You can't even tell anything can you?" The last   
words she said to Miaka before leaving to become the priestess of   
Seiryu. Suddenly Miaka gasped; things were starting to come together.   
  
"Mitsusake, how old would you say this baby is?" She held out the   
infant for him to see. Mitsukake looked her over and thought for a   
moment.   
  
"I'd say about two months, possibly three," he answered. Miaka   
counted back. Three plus nine... that was twelve. Twelve months   
equaled a year. And though it had been only a few months for her, it   
had been almost a year by this land's time since she and Yui first   
came into the book. Everything made sense.   
  
"I can't believe it," Miaka whispered. "This is what Yui what trying   
to tell me. That she was... that she was..."   
  
"Miaka," said Tamahome, trying to calm Miaka down. "Do you think Yui   
is possibly this little one's mother?" Miaka nodded, she couldn't   
believe she was doing so.   
  
"Then you should take her to her right away," said Mitsukake. Miaka   
nodded again. Tamahome stood up.   
  
"I'll go with you," he said.   
  
"No, I want to do this on my own," Miaka answered.   
  
"But...?" Tamahome started to object, but Mitsukake placed a hand on   
his shoulder to stop him.   
  
"Let her go. I think she just wants some time alone with her friend."   
  
  
Meanwhile, Yui had finally started to wake up. She looked carefully   
at the room around her. Her body was exhausted, but she knew she was   
safe. How did it happen though? She hadn't made it into the camp she   
had seen in the distance. She passed out at least fifty yards away   
from it. So how? But Yui's confusion was suddenly interrupted by a   
wave of terror. As she clutched her arms to her chest, she felt they   
were empty. Where was Yuiren? Hadn't she made it? Yui was ready to   
panic as all sorts of thoughts ran through her mind. Just then Miaka   
walked back into the tent.   
  
Yui was a little shocked to see her former friend standing there. It   
had never occurred to her the Suzaku Seven had been anywhere close.   
Miaka approached Yui slowly, her expression unlike any that Yui had   
seen on her in a long time. Her eyes were deeply ingrained with her   
thoughts. She looked regretful, like a terrible burden was placed on   
her shoulders and she couldn't lift it alone. She was craving   
forgiveness, yet she still had that innocent air to her that never   
left. She was just the way Yui had seen her when they first came into   
the book, when Miaka had tried to apologize for leaving Yui alone.   
But despite the memories it brought back, Yui's gaze quickly turned   
from Miaka's face to her arms and what she was holding in them.   
  
"Yuiren!" Yui exclaimed. Miaka smiled and walked up to her friend. So   
the baby was hers. Miaka handed her over to Yui, who anxiously took   
her in arms and held her close, gently rocking her back and forth.   
Miaka thought she saw a tear forming in Yui's eye, but she couldn't   
tell. But for as happy as Yuiren was to be reunited with her mother,   
she had not forgotten her distress and began to cry once again.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Yui whispered to her. "I was just so happy to see   
you again. But I suppose you're hungry, aren't you? Yui straightened   
herself up. Holding Yuiren in one arm, she slipped off her jacket   
with the other. She then began to undo the buttons on her blouse and   
Miaka's face became bright red again. She quickly turned her head in   
the opposite direction.   
  
"What's wrong, Miaka?" Yui asked. "Why are you so squeamish?"   
  
"I'm not squeamish," Miaka answered. "I just never pictured you,   
well, um..."   
  
"Nursing?" Yui finished Miaka sentence for her. "There's nothing   
wrong with it, Miaka. This is how she eats. You're going to be doing   
this when you and Tamahome have children someday too, right?" Miaka's   
face went from red to scarlet.   
  
"Geez, Yui! Stop it! Tamahome and I aren't... I mean we're still a   
way off from... Dang it! Don't tease me like that!" Yui laughed.   
Miaka had not heard her do so in a long time.   
  
"Sit down," Yui asked. "Please, I want to talk to you." Miaka nodded   
and crouched down, still keeping her gaze locked in the opposite   
direction. Yui sighed. Miaka was still so childish. But then, that   
was probably one of the qualities Yui admired most in her was her   
childlike innocence. In either case, Yuiren was quite content now.   
  
  
Tamahome stood outside the tent waiting anxiously.   
  
"What are they doing in there?" he asked.   
  
"Talking, I imagine," said Mitsukake. "Let them be. I'm sure they   
have a lot to catch up on." He sighed. "You know, funny thing about   
that little one last night. Even though it was so cold, she seemed   
totally unaffected by it. No chills, no fever, nothing. The only   
thing bothering her was her hunger. Miaka's friend must have done   
everything she could to keep her warm. That's why she was so sick."   
  
"That so?" Tamahome asked, his mind wandering a thousand miles away   
elsewhere.   
  
"Good morning, Tama-baby!" said a voice behind Tamahome. A strong   
slap on the back that nearly knocked the wind out of him told   
Tamahome who the voice had come from.   
  
"Nuriko!" he snapped. Nuriko laughed.   
  
"Sorry," he said. "I keep forgetting to take it easy on you! So how's   
Miaka doing? Mitsukake told me she found her friend out in the storm   
last night."   
  
"Oh yeah," said Tamahome. "I guess I should tell you and the others   
about this."   
  
  
Miaka clutched her fists and rested them on her knees as she listened   
to Yui.   
  
"The weather was terrible last night," Yui began. "I guess I'm a   
little surprised. How did you find me in all that?"   
  
"I... can't really explain it," Miaka answered. "I just felt like...   
you were somewhere nearby and that you were hurt and I had to go and   
find you." Yui sighed.   
  
"You say that so honestly, I almost want to believe you. But if you   
felt me so strongly then... Why didn't you feel the pain I went   
through before?"   
  
"You mean in Kutou," Miaka said. "I don't know. I really don't, Yui.   
I wasn't back to our world, yet somehow I couldn't feel anything from   
you. It's like you and I were totally separated."   
  
"I see," Yui answered quietly. There was a long pause. Miaka didn't   
know what to say. What could she say? There was no mistaking what Yui   
had gone through; she was holding the proof there in her arms. What a   
traitor she must think I am, Miaka thought. It's no wonder she hates   
me. I would, I'm sure.   
  
"Miaka, are you crying?" Yui asked. Miaka gasped and wiped her face.   
  
"No, no I'm not," she said cheerfully.   
  
"Liar," Yui said. Miaka scoffed. Why was Yui so good at picking up on   
her feelings like that?   
  
"Yui, I...?" she began.   
  
"Oh, by the way, Yuiren's done now, so you can turn around if you   
like," Yui said. Miaka did turn around, but she still found it hard   
to look her friend in eyes.   
  
"I'm so sorry," she said. "For everything. You must've suffered so   
much." Yui looked down.   
  
"I did," she admitted. "But the strange thing is, it wasn't all   
suffering." She held her daughter close to her. "Yuiren's been   
everything to me. I love her so much. Sounds strange, doesn't it?   
People say when... this happens, that a baby is a constant reminder   
of pain and suffering. But she's not. She's like a reminder of hope   
to me. That even when the most terrible things happen that something   
good can come of them. I'm sorry, that sounds so cliché, doesn't it?"   
Miaka shook her head.   
  
"Not at all," she answered. "It sounds like... like the old Yui I   
knew in elementary school. Who always cheered me up and reminded me   
of stuff like that." Yui laughed.   
  
"You were the cheerful one Miaka. I hardly ever saw you without a   
smile."   
  
"Of course, I always had you with me," said Miaka and laughed as   
well. She reached out her arms and grasped Yui in them, holding her   
close to her. Yui was startled at first, but then put her arm around   
Miaka as well. Finally the two of them were together again, after   
everything their friendship had been through. And this time nothing,   
not Seiryu, not Nakago was going to drive itself between their   
friendship again.  
---------------------------------------- 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the episode 52 of the   
Fushigi Yugi series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only   
will the story probably leave you confused, but it contains some   
major spoilers as well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA.  
  
Chapter Summary: Miaka and Yui have finally made amends. But for   
reasons unknown, Nakago is still after the Priestess of Seiryu, even   
though it seems she no longer has the ability to summon the beast   
god. Have the Seiryu warriors really lost or is everything going   
according to Nakago's plan?  
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 13  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
Later that morning, Yui joined Miaka and the others for breakfast.   
She didn't really want to, but Miaka didn't take no for answer. Yui   
needed to replenish all the energy she lost from the night before,   
and since Yuiren was sleeping anyway, what else was Yui going to do?   
Unable to argue the logic, Yui had finally agreed.   
  
Everyone was seated in a circle as Miaka came in with the platters.   
To Yui's right sat Tasuki, though he didn't seem to take much notice   
of her. The seat to the left of her was empty. She assumed that seat   
would be Miaka's once she finished serving the food. Miaka excitedly   
passed out generous helpings of the morning meal to everyone before   
taking her place, next to Yui as she had predicted.   
  
"Dig in everyone!" Miaka announced.   
  
Yui looked down at her plate. There was some rice, and some other   
food that Yui couldn't quite identify, but it looked like it had been   
severely overcooked.   
  
"See?" Miaka said happily, pointing to the unknown specimen on Yui's   
plate. "That's what I made!" Yui smiled and then sighed as she picked   
up her chopsticks. She had stomached Miaka's cooking in home   
economics; she could do it again.   
  
"So," said Miaka, her mouth already stuffed with food. "Waf's ar neft   
muv?"   
  
"Huh?" The Suzaku warriors all gave Miaka a blank stare.   
  
"She asked 'what's our next move?'" Yui translated.  
  
"Oh," everyone answered in unison. Nuriko rested his elbows on the   
table thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, we clearly have the upper hand now that Kutou has lost their   
priestess. But we are still short our last warrior. Tell me, um, Yui   
right?" Yui nodded. "Did Kutou find all their warriors yet?"  
  
"They found the first seven," said Yui. "And I'm sure Nakago is   
trying to find me right now as well."  
  
"What about the eighth?"  
  
"I don't know," Yui said, dropping her eye contact. "They found…   
someone, but they aren't sure if he's the last warrior or not." She   
quickly shoveled some more food into her mouth and forced it down her   
throat.  
  
"Well, I'm done," she announced, placing her chopsticks neatly on her   
plate.  
  
"But Yui, you only ate half your food," said Miaka, looking almost   
tearfully back at Yui's plate. If anyone hated to see food go to   
waste, it was Miaka. But it also concerned her that her friend   
appetite was not returning. Had they said something that upset her?   
  
"Oh, well, you can finish it," said Yui, picking up the plate and   
scrapping the remainder of the food onto Miaka's. Miaka looked   
disappointedly down at it.   
  
"But, Yui, what about you? You need nourishment."   
  
"I'll be fine," Yui assured her. "Here, I'll go wash this off. I   
think I saw a stream just outside. You sit there and enjoy yourself."   
Yui seemed very anxious to leave to Miaka, but maybe that was because   
she felt nervous being around the Suzaku warriors when she was the   
priestess of Seiryu. Miaka certainly wanted Yui to be on good terms   
with all her friends, but she didn't want to make Yui feel   
uncomfortable either.   
  
"Hey, as long as yer up, do mine too, will ya?" Tasuki asked, holding   
his plate up to Yui and waving it around a bit.   
  
"Tasuki, you're so rude!" Miaka snapped. Yui laughed.   
  
"It's okay, I don't mind," she said, taking the plate from Tasuki's   
hand and walking outside. Tamahome tapped on cup to call everyone's   
attention to him. As long as Yui was out of hearing range, he wanted   
to take a moment to talk to the Suzaku warriors.   
  
"I hope you don't mind me being frank, but I'm really worried. I   
don't think we're as far ahead as it seems."   
  
"How so?" Miaka asked.   
  
"Well for one, Nakago's army is powerful. We may have Yui, but it   
wouldn't be much for him to take her back from us. He might even try   
something like kidnapping you to use as a hostage. We can't put   
anything past that guy."   
  
Mitsukake nodded. "That's true. And if Kutou has found all eight   
warriors, then all they need the summon Seiryu is Yui. We're in a   
race against time here."   
  
"But can Yui even be the priestess of Seiryu?" Chiriko questioned. "I   
mean, sorry for bringing this up Miaka, but the priestess has to be a   
virgin, right?" There was a sudden crash just outside the tent. Miaka   
gasped and turned around, even though she already knew what had   
happened. Yui stood there in the tent doorway, the shattered pieces   
of china at her feet. She tried to hide the disappointment in her   
eyes.   
  
"Is that true?" she asked. "What he just said? That because of what   
happened, I've lost the right to summon Seiryu?" Miaka tried to talk,   
but no words formed. She wanted to answer her friend, but how could   
she? What could she say?   
  
"Yes, it's true that the priestess does have to be a virgin,"   
Tamahome said. "But Yui, that doesn't have anything to do with you as   
a person. After what you did…"   
  
"Please," said Yui, holding her hand up. "I know what I did. I don't   
need to be lectured on it." She turned her back to Tamahome and   
Miaka, trying to push back tears. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I came   
to terms with what happened a long time ago. Why should this bother   
me now?" Yui's voice squeaked a bit on the last few words as she   
tried to make her voice sound like nothing had phased her. Her cover-  
up was pathetic, even she had to admit. The tears were welling up in   
her eyes, and she was sure everyone could tell by her very tone what   
was really going on in her heart. Rather than risk being lavished   
with pity, Yui quickly excused herself left the room. After she was   
well out of hearing range, Miaka pounded down her fists on the table.   
  
"It's not fair!" Miaka yelled. "Why shouldn't Yui be able to summon   
Seiryu?! She took no willing part in what happened! And she even   
cared for Yuiren on top of that! What more does Seiryu want from   
her?!"   
  
"Whether it's fair or not, those are clear facts. But perhaps it may   
work out for the better," said Nuriko. "At least now we know Nakago   
will never get the power of Seiryu."   
  
"Maybe, but something still doesn't make sense, no da," said   
Chichiri. "If he's known all this time that he could never get   
Seiryu, then why bother helping the priestess at all? And if what Yui   
says is true, and Nakago is still after her, then she must still have   
something he desires. But what?" For a moment, Chichiri regretted   
speaking. A wave of imminent danger passed over him. He could sense   
that the group of them was being watched, but from where he could not   
tell. He could only tread forward with extreme caution until the   
danger passed.   
  
Nakago shut tight the shell Shin. He had enough information for now;   
it was best not the waste the shell's magic on trivial and   
unnecessary spying. Soi sat at his side, watching his every move   
intently.   
  
"I cannot help but wonder the same thing, Nakago," she said. "We know   
Lady Yui is unable to summon Seiryu. Why are you so intent on   
recapturing her?"   
  
"Why are you quick to jump to conclusions?" Nakago countered. "When   
you have not explored all the possibilities of potential that Lady   
Yui still holds."   
  
"Do you mean...?"   
  
"There is a special ceremony that can be performed to cleanse the   
priestess' body. However it can only be done by a single celestial   
warrior with an immensely strong life force."   
  
"You're referring to yourself, I assume?" Soi asked.   
  
"Of course," Nakago replied, smiling. "But herein lies the problem.   
The ceremony while cleansing the body of the priestess to make her   
fit for the summoning also ravages her body at the same time. It will   
put Lady Yui through extreme pain, weakening her to the extent that a   
single wish would prove fatal, if she can even sustain having the   
beast god enter her body in the first place."   
  
"So that's it," said Soi. "That's why you didn't want Lady Yui's   
daughter to be born?"   
  
"Of course I didn't want it. Lady Yui's body must be as strong as   
possible if she's to survive long enough to grant my wish. Carrying   
and bearing a child produced a great deal of stress to her body, and   
I have been waiting all these long months for her body to recover. I   
will not be cheated out of my prize now." 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the episode 52 of the   
Fushigi Yugi series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only   
will the story probably leave you confused, but it contains some   
major spoilers as   
well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA.  
  
Chapter Summary: Yui is devastated after finding out from Chiriko   
that she is unable to summon Seiryu. Miaka attempts to comfort Yui,   
but she doesn't have much time. With Nakago and his forces fast   
approaching, the only hope is to summon Suzaku, at least so says a   
very mysterious messenger.  
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 14  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
Miaka pulled back the door of the tent. Yui was sitting inside,   
clutching her legs to her chest. Yuiren was still sleeping   
peacefully. Nervously, Miaka stepped inside.   
  
"Um, Yui?" she said quietly. Yui gasped, apparently she had not   
anticipated anyone following her. She quickly rubbed her hands over   
her face to hide her tears.   
  
"What do you want?" she asked.   
  
"I just... wanted to say that, um... since about what Chiriko   
said..."   
  
"I already told you, I've come to terms with what happened to me,"   
Yui said sternly. "And if you don't mind, it's not something I like   
talking about."   
  
"I wasn't asking you to talk about it," said Miaka. "I just wanted to   
let you know that, w-when I summon Suzaku that is, that, well...   
You're my best friend and so... I-if you wanted to have one of my   
wishes...."   
  
"Oh, please!" Yui yelled, not bothering to let Miaka finish her   
rather broken sentence. "I need one of your wishes now? Miaka, does   
anything make sense to you? I don't want you feeling sorry for me..."   
  
"I'm not trying to feel sorry for you," said Miaka. "This is   
something I genuinely want to do. Hear me out, okay?" Miaka grasped   
Yui's arms. Yui looked rather skeptical, but for some reason, she   
said nothing.   
  
"Please tell me," said Miaka. "Tell what would make you happy, Yui. I   
want that to be my first wish."   
  
"What would make me happy?" Yui questioned. She found the question a   
rather difficult one to answer as she began to ponder over the   
possibilities. She didn't need to wish for success in school, she had   
that already. Wealth or fame... they both seemed petty compared to   
what she had lived through.   
  
"If you want," suggested Miaka. "I could change the events of the   
past. Make it to where that terrible thing never happened." Yui sat   
for a moment to reflect on the concept.   
  
Changing the past. She would never have to deal with those cursed   
memories ever again. She would have her happiness, her dignity. And   
her precious virginity would be restored to her. The very possibility   
made Yui's heart race. Then she realized.   
  
"But if you did that..." said Yui. "Then Yuiren would never be born,   
would she?" There was a long pause.   
  
"No," said Miaka quietly. "No, I guess she wouldn't." Yui thought   
long and hard. She shouldn't feel responsible. She could not let the   
guilt get to her. Yuiren was a symbol of pain, the proof of what Yui   
had to endure by that terrible man. Why should Yui want her to remain   
in her life? Yui thought back over everything that had happened since   
she arrived back in the book. She thought of when she found out about   
Yuiren, gave birth to her, named her, and took up the responsibility   
to be her mother. That's right... she had sworn she would protect   
Yuiren from everything. Yuiren had been the one to save her and   
restore her hope; she had admitted that to Miaka only the previous   
day. But could Yui bring herself to protect her daughter from her own   
pain and desires? The path seemed already decided. Finally with tears   
in her eyes Yui said quietly, "I can't do it. Can you believe how   
stupid that is? The one thing that's made me suffer more than   
anything else. I have the chance to undo it... and I can't. I just   
can't." Yui broke down and began crying again.   
  
"It's okay," said Miaka soothingly. "Yui, it's okay. Maybe there's a   
reason to all this. Sometimes we don't know why things happen right   
away. Sometimes it takes a while. But in the end..." Yui turned   
sharply away from her friend; her words meant nothing to her. What   
did Miaka know about her pain? Could her mind ever contemplate what   
Yui had to live with? Impossible, Yui thought. Miaka would never   
understand.   
  
As the two girls sat in silence, the tent door suddenly flew open.   
Miaka turned around. Chichiri was standing in the doorway, a look of   
panic written on his face.   
  
"I've got something to tell you, no da," he began. But before he   
could get any further, Nuriko abruptly appeared behind him. He was   
very excited, and in his effort to get aside, he almost pushed   
Chichiri to the ground.   
  
"Sorry, Chichiri. But Miaka, there's something important I need to   
tell you."   
  
"Chichiri had something to tell me too," said Miaka. She looked over   
towards Chichiri, who was still trying to regain his balance after   
Nuriko pushed him.   
  
"Chichiri, why don't you go first?" Miaka said. Chichiri stood up, a   
bit irritated at Nuriko's lack of consideration, but then again,   
there were more important things at hand right now.   
  
"We've got trouble, no da," he said. "I just spotted Nakago's troops.   
They're not far from here. If we stay where we are, they'll find us   
within a short time, no da." As Chichiri was speaking, Yuiren began   
to stir from her sleep. As Yui went to tend to her, Miaka quickly   
tried to think about what was the best solution. Could they run from   
Nakago's army, the small group of them? That seemed impossible. With   
all his power, he could freeze them all dead in their tracks if he   
wanted to. And Miaka had learned from experience that running away   
never solved any problems. But what else could they do?   
  
"Can I talk now?" Nuriko asked, very annoyed. Miaka sweatdroped and   
apologized.   
  
"Sorry, Nuriko. What was your news?"   
  
"I've been trying to tell you, this mirror is going off again." He   
held the mirror in front of Miaka for her to see. A Chinese   
character, different from all of the others, had appeared faintly,   
but unmistakably on the mirror's surface. Yui examined the symbol.   
  
"It means star," she said. As she spoke, Yuiren stirred in her arms.   
She opened her shining eyes to gaze up at her mother. Something was   
happening; Yui could sense it. She stared deeply at Yuiren's face and   
even as she did, the infants lips seemed to move as if forming a   
word...   
  
"Suzaku..."   
  
"What?" Yui gasped. Had she been hearing things? She must have been.   
It just wasn't possible.   
  
"Suzaku." The words came again, stronger and firmer this time, and   
without doubt, directly from Yuiren's lips. The child's voice was   
faint but her words were clear. Everyone stared blankly, unsure what   
to make of this three month old little girl suddenly speaking to   
them. Seeing no direct response to her words, Yuiren spoke again,   
with as much determination and urgency as her young voice could   
muster.   
  
"The spell to summon Suzaku." She turned her tiny head towards Miaka   
and stretched out her arms towards her. "Priestess, you must call   
upon Suzaku or everything will be lost." At this, Yuiren lowered her   
head and dropped her arms, collapsing from exhaustion. Yui held her   
daughter close to her, her whole body shaking. For a few brief   
moments, there was utter silence. At last, Miaka stood up.   
  
"Well, I think all of us understood that. I will have to summon   
Suzaku." Nuriko looked at Miaka as if she had gone mad.   
  
"But the eighth warrior..." he objected.   
  
"We will just have to trust he will show up on time," said Miaka. "We   
have no other choice."  
-------------------------- 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the episode 52 of the   
Fushigi Yugi series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only   
will the story probably leave you confused, but it contains some   
major spoilers as well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA.  
  
Chapter Summary: Yui is devastated after finding out from Chiriko   
that she is unable to summon Seiryu. Miaka attempts to comfort Yui,   
but she doesn't have much time. With Nakago and his forces fast   
approaching, the only hope is to summon Suzaku, at least so says a   
very mysterious messenger. As the priestess of Suzaku prepares   
herself for the ceremony, Yui cannot fight her feelings of jealousy.   
But is it possible she will summon Seiryu after all?  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 15  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
Yui watched as Miaka rinsed her body purifying herself for the   
ceremony. The two of them were standing in a cave where an open   
spring gushed forth water onto the rocky floor. Miaka stood poised as   
the crystal clear stream cascaded over her shoulders, splashing   
coolly onto her wet skin. Yui stood in the doorway and Miaka giggled   
as she opened her hands to let the water flow through her fingers.   
  
"I can't believe you're going through with this," Yui said. "What if   
the last warrior doesn't show up like you say? The ceremony will be   
ruined."   
  
"Well," said Miaka. "That's a chance I will have to take. I don't   
know about you, but when an infant starts speaking and tells me to do   
something, I'm not about to ignore it."   
  
"I still can't believe she did that," said Yui. "So completely out of   
nowhere. Maybe there's a spell on her..."   
  
"I don't think so," Miaka said, stepping out of the water and taking   
the towel Yui brought for her. "But I think everything will be   
revealed at the ceremony."   
  
While Miaka was getting changed, Yui decided to check on Yuiren. She   
had fallen asleep almost instantly, and Yui hated to disturb her, yet   
she couldn't help but feel nervous. Who wouldn't?   
  
As Yui had suspected, her daughter was still fast asleep. She looked   
so peaceful, Yui thought. It was hard to believe everything that had   
happened. But soon it would all be over. Miaka would summon Suzaku   
and the two of them would return home. Yui scooped the child up in   
her arms and held her close. She wondered... what would happen to   
Yuiren when Miaka summoned Suzaku? Would she come back with her? Was   
that even possible? Yui tried to push the thoughts from her mind.   
Everything would be revealed at the ceremony, Miaka had said. She was   
just have to trust her friend that it was true.   
  
When Yui exited the tent with Yuiren still in her arms, she saw   
Chichiri and Mitsukake preparing for the ceremony. Miaka was already   
dressed in her priestess' garb. The red silk dress, adorned with lace   
and golden jewels. Behind Miaka sat Nuriko, busily fixing up Miaka's   
hair. She looked lovely, Yui thought, and for as much as she tried to   
resist it, Yui couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards   
her.   
  
"Hi Yui!" called Miaka when she saw her friend. In her enthusiasm   
Miaka ran over to where Yui was standing and caused Nuriko to lose   
his grip on her hair.   
  
"Miaka!" he snapped. "You're supposed to be focusing on the   
ceremony!"   
  
"This is important," Miaka retorted. She took Yui's hand in her   
own. "How are you feeling, Yui?" she asked.   
  
"Fine," Yui answered, managing a smile. "But what about you, Miaka?   
The ceremony is going to start soon. You should be getting rea..."   
Just then, Yuiren started to squirm in Yui's arms. She let out a few   
small cries, but then was calm.   
  
"Is she okay?" Miaka asked.   
  
"Fine," Yui assured her. "She's just cranky because she woke up. You   
keep concentrating on what you're doing, Miaka. We don't have much   
time to spare." For once, Miaka had to admit that Yui's logic won   
over her emotions. She sighed and walked back to Nuriko, who took her   
hair into his hands, shaping it like a potter would clay.   
Yuiren was wide-awake now, and Yui held her to the side so she could   
see what was going on. The child's eyes watched every aspect of the   
preparation intently, as if somehow she understood what it all meant.   
Of course, that was impossible. But then again, considering   
everything that had happened, Yui doubted she could put anything past   
her young daughter. And what she heard next was more than she had   
ever expected.   
  
"Mama..." Yui gasped and looked over towards the child in her arms.   
Again... it was happening again. Yuiren gazed back at her with a   
curious and somewhat disappointed expression.   
  
"Mama, why aren't you in the ceremony?" she asked with child-like   
inquisitiveness. "Aren't you going to summon Seiryu?" Yui did not   
know how to react. The second time this had happened, and again with   
no warning or explanation to it at all. Yui's mind grew with   
frustration. The very fact that her daughter was speaking, addressing   
her as her mother, and questioning the summoning of Seiryu... what did   
it all mean? It frustrated as well as it frightened her not knowing   
the answers. She gazed deeply into Yuiren's eyes. The girl looked   
older somehow, Yui could not explain it. Her size had stayed the   
same, yet her face read of knowledge so deeply beyond her years that   
it was impossible to still count her as an oblivious child.   
  
"Aren't you going to summon Seiryu?" Yuiren repeated, the same   
determined voice.   
  
"Why do you keep doing this?" Yui asked with a touch of   
anger. "Yuiren, I don't understand any of this! How is it you can   
talk and what do you know about Seiryu?"   
  
"I can talk," Yuiren replied, as if mimicking what Yui just said. Yui   
scoffed. That was not an answer.   
  
"And Seiryu?" she asked.   
  
"You need to summon Seiryu," Yuiren insisted. "Suzaku won't be able   
to beat the enemy alone."   
  
"Enemy?" Yui questioned, but this time Yuiren made no reply. Yui let   
out a long sigh. "Yuiren," she said quietly. "Even if I wanted to   
summon Seiryu, I wouldn't be able to do it. I don't have that power   
anymore." But to this, Yuiren shook her head, roughly as she could   
for her small size.   
  
"Yes you do," she said. "You do have the power." Yui started to   
object, but Yuiren laid her head on her mother's shoulder. She was   
falling asleep again; the speaking exhausted her. "Please summon   
Seiryu," she whispered, and her eyes closed.   
  
"Yui, are you alright?" Nuriko asked. "You're shaking." Yui didn't   
answer, but her hands were trembling so much, she was afraid she   
would lose her grip on Yuiren. Nuriko quickly took the child from her   
arms. He had heard everything, as well as Mitsukake, Chichiri, and   
Miaka had. Now the question was how to react to it. Miaka stepped   
forward.  
  
"You'll be okay," she assured Yui, then turned to Nuriko. "Take her   
and go find his majesty Hotohori. Ask him and Chiriko to help you.   
The priestess of Seiryu needs to prepare for the summoning ceremony." 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the episode 52 of the   
Fushigi Yugi series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only   
will the story probably leave you confused, but it contains some   
major spoilers as well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA.  
  
Chapter Summary: Miaka and Yui both take a leap of faith as the   
summoning ceremony begins. Only time will tell if their hope is   
justified or doomed to failure.  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 16  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
Now it was Yui's turn to stand beneath the gushing spring for the   
preparation process. The water was cool and refreshing to the touch.   
It felt good letting it roll down her skin, reminding her of the   
first time she summoned the beast god. This water was supposed to   
cleanse her mind so that she would be ready for the ceremony. She   
only wished it could cleanse her defiled body as well.  
  
"Are you almost ready, Lady Yui?" Chiriko called out.   
  
"Yes," Yui answered back, stepping out of the water. "But you don't   
need to call me formally like that. Miaka is your priestess, not me."   
  
"Miaka said we should treat you just like you were the priestess of   
Suzaku," Chiriko answered cheerfully, holding out a towel for Yui.   
Yui took it graciously.   
  
"Is that so?" Yui mused. "Miaka..." she added, softly as she could   
and mostly to herself. "Miaka, you're being too kind to me. As the   
priestess of Seiryu, I am your enemy, even though I don't want to be.   
But then, I can't summon Seiryu anyway, so what difference does it   
make?" With that, she allowed Chiriko to take her to put on her   
ceremonial clothes and complete preparations for the summoning of   
Seiryu.   
  
Meanwhile, Nakago and the rest of the Seiryu warriors were heading   
ever closer towards the Suzaku camp. Nakago's eyes were set ablaze   
with anger and determination. He had thought himself so far ahead of   
those children, yet according to Ashitare, whom he had sent ahead,   
they were preparing for the summoning of Suzaku even now. How had   
they found the last warrior so quickly, Nakago wondered? And without   
even his knowledge. While in the meantime, his own search for their   
last warrior had failed. Soon after Yui left, the man Nakago had   
thought to be the final warrior of Seiryu had stopped emitting any   
signs of the dragon's power. He was an ordinary person. And if it   
hadn't been for his presence, Lady Yui would not have run off. They   
would still have their priestess with them. In a rage of fury, Nakago   
had had the man beaten and thrown back to the streets where they had   
found them. While the bout of revenge soothed his anger a bit, Nakago   
still could not reason what had made that man seem like a celestial   
warrior in the first place. He was obviously not a person of great   
strength, intelligence or morale. In fact, he seemed to possess quite   
the opposite of all those qualities. But whatever the reason for   
their mistake, it would have to remain a mystery for now. The Seiryu   
warriors had a much more important objective in front of them. To   
destroy the Suzaku ceremony and get back their priestess as soon as   
possible. The encampment had just begun to appear over the horizon.   
  
Yui and Miaka stood across from each other, each one fully clothed in   
ceremonial garments, Miaka wrapped in layers of red and pink, Yui   
adorned with waves of lavender and blue. Between them was the   
cackling fire into which they would throw their respective scrolls   
upon reciting the words to call the beast gods to earth. Yui took a   
deep breath and let it out slowly. She wished she didn't have to   
stand so close to Miaka. She felt horribly inferior. Nuriko, who   
stood to the side holding Yuiren, seemed to sense her nervousness and   
whispered softly,   
  
"Don't worry about anything. Just concentrate on the ceremony, okay?"   
Yui nodded. She looked across the flames to Miaka; her friend's eyes   
were warm and welcoming. Miaka gave a small nod of her head. At last   
it was time. Boldly, the two girls voices rang out in unison:   
  
"The four palaces of heaven. The four corners of the earth. In the   
name of sacred law, faith, and virtue, I summon thee..."   
  
"Suzaku!"   
  
"Seiryu!"   
  
Nakago paused on top of the hill. He could see the Suzaku warriors   
gathered around their priestess. This was good... they were   
vulnerable now. One quick blast and everything would be destroyed. He   
would use his powers to shield Yui and bring her back. Then the world   
was his for the taking.   
  
"That's it," he said. "Let's go!" He went to give his horse one final   
snap of the reins, but for some reason, nothing happened. He tried   
again.   
  
"Nakago!" he heard Soi cry. "What's happening? None of us cam move   
our bodies!" Nakago strained to look at the warriors around them.   
They were all perfectly still, as if frozen in time. What could be   
the cause of it? Surely the priestess of Suzaku had not already   
completed the ceremony? It was then that his eyes caught Soi's knee.   
The blue symbol of her constellation was shinning brightly.   
  
"Nakago..." Tomo managed to stammer. "Your forehead... your symbol is   
glowing!"   
  
"So it seems... all of ours are," Amiboshi managed to get   
out. "Someone is calling on the power of Seiryu."   
  
"Can't you do anything?" Nakago snarled.   
  
"There is nothing we can do," Miboshi said. "This spell is strong, we   
would be wasting our energy to try and break out of it. We can only   
wait."   
  
Meanwhile, the Suzaku warriors were all concentrating all of their   
life force on Miaka. Each of their blazing red symbols appeared   
boldly on their skin. Miaka felt their strength within her,   
supporting her. She hoped in some way, Yui was being helped along as   
well.   
  
"I beseech you to appear on earth. From the palaces of heaven. For   
the sake of those here who adore you and who await your presence.   
Destroy all that is evil which threatens us. Save us, and with your   
mighty power... Descend to us now from the heavens above!" 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the episode 52 of the   
Fushigi Yugi series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only   
will the story probably leave you confused, but it contains some   
major spoilers as well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA   
  
Chapter Summary: The summoning ceremony is at last completed. And   
just in time, because Nakago is ready to fight to get Yui back. But   
what about Yuiren?  
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 17  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
The strange blue light surrounded Yui's body. A chilling wind rushed   
at her face. She could feel it, some sort of presence nearby. A being   
of immense strength, emotionless with a spirit of war. Yui struggled   
as she shielded her eyes from the blue light radiating around her,   
trying to make out her vague surroundings. She thought she saw the   
silhouette of a huge serpentine beast coming towards her. The   
creature's battle cry echoed in the empty space; its sorrowful voice   
all too familiar. Seiryu.   
  
"No," Yui thought to herself. "This isn't possible. I don't have the   
right to summon Seiryu. How is it I am even here?" She pushed her arm   
in front of her face again, her eyes beginning to ache from staring   
into the beams of light around her. Suddenly, the call of the dragon   
faded and the light dimmed. The space around her was filled with a   
new warm light. The air smelled of lavender, and the wild wind became   
a gentle breeze. Yui lowered her arms. As she did, she saw that a   
figure was emerging from the mist. A young woman stood before her, a   
girl with a childlike expression, a small nose and large crystal blue   
eyes. Her long golden brown hair was done up with two flowing   
lavender ribbons whose tails seemed to become lost in her locks of   
wheat. Her hair and shoes were each adorned with a pair of bells,   
sending out a chorus of chimes with each step she took.   
  
"Y-yuiren!" Yui gasped. The young woman nodded and took a step   
forward. Yui didn't know how to react. A bit frightened, she took a   
pulled away. The girl held out her hand.   
  
"It's alright, Mama. It's just me." Her voice was calm and   
reassuring. Shaking, Yui held on her hand and touched the girl's   
palm. Her skin was delicate and soft, as if she just been born. Yui's   
body was quivering so much she could barely breath.   
  
"Yuiren, it is you," she said. "But what's happened?" Yuiren lowered   
her head so Yui could see better. Through the fine strands of her   
hair glowed a soft purple light. Yui could just make out the   
character formed by the light: star.   
  
"Yuiren?!" she exclaimed. "Then you are...?" Yuiren nodded.   
  
"I am the new warrior. A star that belongs neither completely to the   
east or completely to the south, and the final constellation bound   
between Seiryu and Suzaku." Yuiren knelt down in front of her mother.   
  
"You see, my star was born perfectly between the realms of Suzaku and   
Seiryu," she explained. "Because of this dual nature, I have the   
powers of both types of warriors." Yui got down on her knees to meet   
her daughter at eye level. For a moment, her heart was beaming with   
pride. But it quickly gave way to regret and doubt as she remembered.   
She could never fulfil the role of the priestess, even with all eight   
warriors. Her body was dirty, unfit to have the beast god enter.   
  
"Your power is wonderful," she told Yuiren. "But it's all a waste on   
me," she added, turning head away in shame. How did she tell Yuiren   
about what happened to her? Where did she start? Her terrible past   
still haunted her like a nightmare she could never fully awake from.   
But before she even got a chance to speak, Yuiren gave a soft squeeze   
to her mother's hand and met her eyes with a loving smile, as if she   
already understood everything.   
  
"Mama," Yuiren said. A tear seemed to be forming in her eye, but a   
tear of happiness rather than sorrow. "Mama, no one could ever, EVER,   
spoil your body. These hands that held me, breasts which have nursed   
me, and this heart which has loved and accepted me. You put away all   
your anger and hatred and gave me life. I will always be grateful for   
that." Yuiren reached out and touched her mother's face, bringing it   
back towards her own. "And you will always be flawless in my eyes."   
  
"You give me too much credit," said Yui, diverting her gaze. "I was   
terrible. I spoke harshly to you, I didn't want to take care of you."   
  
"You struggled, yes. It was only to be expected. But in the end you   
still came through for me, even risking your life to protect mine."   
Yuiren gave a confident toss of her hair and helped her mother to her   
feet. She then continued, "But even if your body is still not   
flawless in Seiryu's eyes, my power overrides that fact."   
  
"Your power?" Yui questioned. Yuiren nodded.   
  
"I have taken this form because, it is the only way I can fully   
utilize my power. My special ability is to calm the sprits of the   
beast gods," she said. "I can allow them to enter the priestess' body   
regardless of any past. As long her will is strong and her heart is   
true." As Yuiren spoke, the dragon's roar could again be heard in the   
background.   
  
"Seiryu is waiting," Yuiren said. "You should go ahead. I will see   
you when the coupling has been completed." With that, Yuiren faded   
before Yui's eyes.   
  
Meanwhile, the Suzaku warriors waited nervously for the ceremony to   
complete. They had seen the blue and red light piercing the clouds.   
The elegant red phoenix and powerful blue dragon had both descended   
to meet the priestesses who had called them. Then there was a white   
flash, spreading out from where the girls stood. Somehow, in the   
confusion, Yui's daughter had vanished in a soft purple light. Now   
there was nothing to do but wait. And hope.   
  
Nakago had watched the summoning ceremony from his position atop the   
cliff with complete fascination. He didn't know how it had happened,   
that Yui had managed to summon Seiryu without his help. Nakago   
detested having his plans set awry, but then again, it seemed that   
things might yet work out. His ultimate goal was to have the   
priestess summon Seiryu and grant him his wish. The first part was   
accomplished; he now only needed to set the second stage in motion.   
But it still made him uneasy. There was another power somehow at work   
in the ceremony. He did not want anyone alive who could possibly   
interfere with his plans. Though Nakago couldn't prove it, he sensed   
Yui's ability to summon Seiryu had something to do with that little   
girl of hers. During the ceremony, the child's eyes were locked in a   
knowledgeable gaze, a look that said she knew everything that was   
going to happen. She had a special power, that girl. Nakago would not   
go without knowing what it was.   
  
As he clenched his fists in frustration, Nakago suddenly felt his arm   
jolt forward. His body was moving again! Perfect, he told himself.   
The symbol on his forehead flared as Nakago struggled with all his   
strength against the invisible force which held him. Finally, with a   
mighty groan, he got himself free. Now the fun would begin.   
  
"I'm getting nervous," said Nuriko. "What's taking them so long? They   
should have completed the coupling by now."   
  
"I think we've got bigger problems than that, no da!" Chichiri cried   
out, pointing to the horizon. Nuriko turned and looked.   
  
"Nakago!" he gasped.   
  
"Get ready," said Hotohori, drawing his sword. "There will have to be   
a battle!" The Suzaku warriors' bodies tensed. They all knew the   
power of the enemy charging at them. His life force seemed   
impenetrable, an unstoppable force. But maybe, maybe with their   
powers together as one, they could be victorious. If only Nakago was   
their only opponent.   
  
A bolt of lightning suddenly flew from the sky, landing right in   
front of Chiriko, who jumped back in fright. Nakago glanced behind   
him.   
  
"Soi," he said coolly. "I see you were able to free yourself as   
well."   
  
"I would do anything to protect you," Soi answered proudly. "The   
others are on their way."   
  
"Thank you, but I can take care of these children on my own," Nakago   
answered. Tamahome stepped forward.   
  
"We won't let you hurt Miaka!" he said. "As Suzaku warriors, we will   
defend our priestess until our deaths." Nakago laughed.   
  
"If that is what you wish to waste your pathetic lives on, be my   
guest." In his hands he formed a ball of blue energy and hurled it at   
his opponents. The blast landed in a explosion, precariously close   
the glowing white light that surrounded the two priestesses. As the   
smoke cleared, he saw that no one had been harmed, much to his own   
disappointment. But the assault still did not go with consequences.   
Seeing Miaka put in danger was something Tamahome simply could not   
stand. Blazing with anger, he charged towards Nakago, but his   
adversary easily dodged the attempt. He then countered Tamahome's   
attack with a forceful punch to his gut. Tamahome fell onto the   
ground as the pain shot through his body. He could not lose here. Not   
when Miaka was counting on him. He struggled to his feet. But Nakago   
struck him down again, this time on the face. As blood dripped down   
his cheek, Tamahome tried once more to stand and fight. Now Nakago   
drew his sword, ready to take off Tamahome's head in one clean swipe.   
But he did not get that far.   
  
"Kaijin!" A red light suddenly encompassed Tamahome. As Nakago's   
sword fell, it was repelled by the strong barrier that had formed.   
Nakago growled in frustration. As he turned, he saw the white light   
was fading. And in its place stood the two priestesses.   
  
"Miaka! You're safe!" Chiriko exclaimed. He ran over and hugged   
Miaka's legs. Miaka smiled.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Are all of you alright?"   
  
"We're okay, no da," Chichiri answered. "But what about that red   
light that protected Tamahome? Was that you, Miaka?" Miaka nodded.   
  
"I... I wasn't really sure what to do. I sensed all of you were in   
danger, but I didn't know from what. So I wished that the Suzaku   
Seven would be protected." Just as Miaka spoke, a wave of pain   
suddenly overtook her and she fell to the ground.   
  
"It's Suzaku…" she said faintly. Her shoulder blades were pulsing as   
her body tried to resist the metamorphosis. "I can feel it. Suzaku is   
trying to overtake me."   
  
Yui quickly ran to her friend's side.   
  
"You'll be okay," she told her. "You fought this before, you can do   
it again." Miaka nodded and smiled at her friend. She then passed   
out. Yui slammed her wrist down on her knee in frustration. Suzaku   
was more aggressive than she thought.   
  
"Are you finished?" called an impatient voice. Yui looked up.   
  
"Nakago!" she gasped.   
  
"If you Suzaku warriors are finished playing, I would like to have   
our priestess returned now," said Nakago.   
  
"I'll never go with you!" Yui screamed. Nakago merely shrugged off   
Yui's determined refusal. He was far too close to his goal now to let   
her resistant attitude stop him. In either case, he had something to   
take care of that. Nakago took another step towards Yui, but suddenly   
held back when he felt a blade of metal touching his throat. Tamahome   
stood behind him holding his sword firm.   
  
"Have you forgotten your opponent?" he asked. "You'll have to get   
through me before you come anywhere near Miaka or Yui." Nakago   
smiled.   
  
"Have it your way, then." Instantly, he teleported out of Tamahome's   
grasp, and Tamahome cursed at himself for not finishing the act when   
he had the opportunity. He stayed on his guard, not knowing from   
which angle his adversary would reappear. Then from behind him, he   
heard the whistling sound of Nakago's sword as it cut through the   
air. The blade landed near Tamahome's arm, but before it made   
contact, it was again repelled by the same red light. Only this time,   
the force of the barrier seemed weaker, as though the sword had   
slightly damaged it. Nakago laughed.   
  
"I guess your barrier isn't as impenetrable as it looks," he   
teased. "This will be easier than I thought." As he spoke, several   
more figures appeared on the hill behind him. The other five Seiryu   
warriors had arrived. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the episode 52 of the   
Fushigi Yugi series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only   
will the story probably leave you confused, but it contains some   
major spoilers as well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA.   
  
Chapter Summary: Suzaku and Seiryu have been summoned. The battle   
lines are drawn. But Nakago still has one more card left to play.   
(Another cliffhanger chapter, sorry.)  
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 18  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
The battle between the Suzaku and Seiryu warriors raged wildly.   
Though the Suzaku were protected by Miaka's barrier, the Seiryu   
proved their strength to be immensely superior.   
  
"Rekka Shinen!" At Tasuki's call, a streak of flame burst through the   
battle line, giving Suboshi a nasty burn on the shoulder.   
  
"Why, you..." Suboshi hissed and he hurled his weapon towards Tasuki.   
Like Nakago's sword, it bounced off Tasuki's barrier. Tasuki laughed   
at the attempt, which only angered Suboshi more and he lunged at   
Tasuki again, each blow weakening his barrier a little bit more. Yui   
was still sitting at Miaka's side as she watched the scene in horror.   
  
"Suboshi, stop it!" she cried out. Nuriko stepped in front her.   
  
"Don't bother calling out to them," he said. "You just make sure you   
and Miaka are safe." Yui nodded to satisfy Nuriko, but inside her she   
was deeply worried. There was still someone else she needed to   
protect. Yuiren. Her daughter had not reappeared since she saw her in   
the ceremony. Where was she, and was she safe?   
  
Meanwhile Nakago and Tamahome were still locked in their vicious   
battle. One fought to revenge a life of misery, the other to protect   
the one he loved. Blows flew like lightning form one side to the   
other; no normal human could have followed them.   
  
But as the battle continued, something caught Nakago's attention.   
From the corner of his eye, he saw a purple light forming. Out of the   
light stepped a small child of about five with blue eyes and light   
brown hair. Her dress was light blue, and a large sash was tied   
snugly around her waist. Small bells adorned her shoes and hair. But   
most prominent about her was the bright purple symbol on her   
forehead.   
  
"Yuiren!" Yui called out. Upon hearing her name, the child looked to   
see where it was coming from. Nakago smiled and turned to his   
opponent.   
  
"Forgive me, Tamahome," he said. "But I will have to settle this   
quarrel with you another time." With that, he vanished again.   
Tamahome did not have to think twice to guess where he would be.   
  
"Miaka! Yui! Watch it!" Nuriko tensed, ready to fight. But to both   
his and Tamahome's shock, their assumption of Nakago's target was   
incorrect.   
  
"Yuiren!" Yui screamed. Nakago stood in the middle of the   
battlefield, gripping the small child's neck with one arm. Yuiren   
grasped his wrist, struggling to keep herself from suffocating.   
  
"Call off the battle now!" Nakago ordered confidently. Tamahome   
scowled.   
  
"Everyone!" he cried. "Everyone, stop now!" At once, all movement in   
the area ceased. Both the Suzaku and Seiryu warriors stopped their   
assaults on each other and all turned their focus towards the center   
of the field and Nakago. Seeing the battle drawn to a temporary stop,   
Yui took the chance and ran up to Nakago and Yuiren.   
  
"Let her go," she pleaded. "She doesn't have anything to do with   
this. So please let her go."   
"She has everything to do with this," Nakago answered. "Correct me if   
I'm wrong, but this little girl is what allowed you to summon Seiryu.   
Am I right, Lady Yui?" Yui was shocked and somewhat frightened at   
Nakago's ability to read the situation so perfectly. But she would   
not let herself give into him. She began to open her mouth.   
  
"Let the word 'kaijin' leave your lips," Nakago threatened. "And I   
swear, she will be dead before you utter another syllable." Yui was   
silent. As she started to close her mouth, she could feel herself   
getting ready to weep again. She tried to resist it; she didn't want   
to show a tear in front of Nakago. She would not give him the   
pleasure of seeing her cry. She only lowered her head so that Nakago   
could not see her eyes.   
  
"What do you want?" she asked solemnly. Nakago smiled.   
  
"That a girl," he said. "Actually, Tomo has something for you." He   
motioned with his hand and Tomo approached them. From a pouch tied   
around his waist, he drew forth a small herb. The bit was tiny, he   
could have held five more pieces like it just in his sharp   
fingertips. He held it out for Yui to see. She stared long and hard   
at it, but did not say anything. Slowly she held out her hand and   
allowed Tomo to place the fragment in her palm.   
  
"T-this is koudoku, isn't it?" she asked fearfully.   
  
"Take it," Nakago ordered, refusing to answer her question. "Then I   
will release your daughter." He tightened his grip on Yuiren just to   
assert his sincerity. The girl cried out in pain. Tamahome watched   
the scene, unknowing what to do. He didn't dare to move, for fear of   
what Nakago might do. But if Yui went through with Nakago's order,   
who knew what would happen?   
  
"Yui, don't listen to him!" he cried out. "He doesn't have to   
manipulate you!"   
  
"You keep quiet," Nakago ordered. With a blast of his life force, he   
sent Tamahome flying backwards. Tamahome landed with little harm done   
to him, but the situation still remained the same.   
  
Yui tilted back her head and opened her mouth. Delicately, she placed   
the koudoku on her tongue. Nakago watched her every move like a hawk.   
There would be no deceiving him. He would be sure she consumed the   
potion entirely. Yui slowly closed her lips, shut her eyes, and   
swallowed hard. When she opened them again, the world around her   
seemed to be spinning and she found it hard to stand up straight. The   
bright reflection in her eyes was gone.   
  
Confident, Nakago unleashed his grip on Yuiren, who fell to the   
ground. Quickly, the girl stood up and scampered over to her mother.   
But Yui had already collapsed on the grass. Yuiren knelt down and   
rubbed Yui's face in an attempt to arose her. It seemed to work as   
Yui slowly opened her eyes. Her strength was gone, but she could   
still faintly make out her daughter's face in front of her.   
  
"Yuiren," she said weakly. "I'm glad... you're safe." With that, Yui   
passed out. Nakago reached down and scooped her limp body up in arms.   
He then mounted his horse and signaled for the other warriors to   
follow. Nuriko had to rush in and grab Yuiren so the child would not   
be trampled by the stampeding hooves. The Suzaku warriors could do   
nothing but watch as Nakago as his warriors disappeared over the   
horizon.   
  
"What do we do now?" Chiriko asked.   
  
"Simple enough," answered Tamahome. "We follow them." As he was   
speaking, Miaka began to stir. Tamahome rushed to her side.   
  
"Miaka, are you okay?" he asked. Miaka sat up, rubbing her eyes.   
  
"Fine," she answered. "But where's Yui?" For a moment, Tamahome did   
not answer her. He didn't want to tell her he had failed to protect   
her friend. But the silence only upset Miaka more.   
  
"Where's Yui?" she asked again, more forcefully.   
  
"Nakago took her," Tamahome explained. "But don't worry, Miaka. I   
promise you we'll get her back." 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the episode 52 of the   
Fushigi Yugi series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only   
will the story probably leave you confused, but it contains some   
major spoilers as well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA.   
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 19  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
Nakago paced up and down the inside his tent of the Seiryu camp. In   
the next room, Tomo was supposed to be using his powers of illusion   
to influence Yui's next wish on Seiryu. But almost an hour had gone   
by without a word from him, and Nakago's patience was beginning to   
thin.   
  
"What's taking so long?" he asked aloud. As if on cue, Tomo appeared   
before Nakago and bowed apologetically.   
  
"Please forgive me, Nakago," he said. "But the process is taking   
longer than I thought. Lady Yui's will is quite strong, so..." Nakago   
promptly slapped Tomo across the face before he had a chance to   
finish.   
  
"Idiot! She's hardly more than a child! You should be able to   
overcome her easily!" Nakago scoffed. His minions seemed to be   
nothing less than completely incompetent.   
  
"Let me see her," said Nakago. "I will get her to obey me."   
  
Nakago walked into the tent with Tomo where he found Yui laying on   
the floor, arms and legs sprawled out. Sweat was pouring from her   
skin, yet her body was shaking violently as if she could not stand   
the cold in the room. Every few moments, her body would twitch and   
change position; her breathing came rapidly in short, hard breaths.   
Nakago approached her like a lion looking over its meal.   
  
"Tell me what I need to do," he said. Tomo sighed and reluctantly   
placed his precious Shin in Nakago's palm.   
  
"You speak to her through this. This is what's keeping her in a world   
of illusion, intensified by the koudoku she consumed earlier."   
  
"That so?" Nakago asked. "We'll she how long she lasts."   
  
Yui's mind was racing. Her thoughts jumped so rapidly, she couldn't   
even tell where one left and another began. And her memories. Her   
memories came flying at her violently, like blows dealt to her from   
an unseen enemy. She saw herself running though the streets of Kutou,   
crying out for her friend. Was this the first time she entered the   
book? Or was it the second? Yui didn't even have time to think about   
it before another image came to her. She was sitting on a bed in the   
Kutou palace, crying. She looked over and saw a knife. She took the   
blade up in her hand and aimed carefully at her wrist.   
  
"No!" Yui screamed out loud. Tomo was shocked, but Nakago only   
smiled. He knew it was the perfect time to attack.   
  
"Lady Yui," he said calmly into the clamshell.   
  
"Nakago," she whispered. Her eyes were tightly closed, locked in an   
illusory world, but she still managed to turn her head towards the   
sound of Nakago's voice. "Where are you? This place is dark and   
frightening. Please help me."   
  
"I am here, Lady Yui. I can help you get out of that world, if you   
let me."   
  
"Tell me," said Yui.   
  
"It's simple," Nakago answered. "Make a wish on Seiryu. Ask him to   
make me a god." There was a long pause. Nakago was surprised that Yui   
did not answer his request in an instant. But he was even more   
shocked at what she finally did respond.   
  
"I can't," Yui answered. "Miaka told me before. I can't do that."   
Nakago growled in frustration, but quickly regained himself.   
  
"Miaka?" he questioned. "Your friend? What did she ever do for you?"   
  
"She... she is..." Yui struggled to remember, but all that kept   
coming back to her was the sound of a music box playing. She saw her   
best friend in the arms of the man she had loved. But even that would   
not have been so painful except for Miaka's words:   
  
"Tamahome, you're the only reason I came back to this world." Yui   
recalled how much her body had ached with betrayal and sadness. She   
had sworn revenge on Miaka and Tamahome. But for some reason, she had   
never followed through. Why? What had happened? Yui struggled to   
think, but the memories were not there.   
  
"I am your only friend," said Nakago. "The only ally you will ever   
need. I'm only asking you to give me this power so that I can protect   
you better. Don't you want me to protect you?"   
  
"I... I..." Yui tried to answer. Her will was quickly failing her.   
Nakago reached out and gripped Yui's hand. Tears began to form in   
Yui's glazed eyes. Everything around her was dark, but she could feel   
Nakago holding her, ready to pull her out at her order. Why should   
she not say it? Nothing made sense to her anymore; she had completely   
lost herself to the darkness of her own thoughts and memories. The   
only thing she heard was Nakago's voice: "Just say the word kaijin   
and make your wish. That's all."   
  
Meanwhile, the Suzaku Seven raced towards the Seiryu camp. They knew   
that every second counted. Nakago would not waste any time in trying   
to force Yui to grant him his wish. That was one thing Miaka could   
never permit to happen. As the horses rushed forward, Miaka tightened   
her grip around Tamahome's waist. The Suzaku warrior looked over his   
shoulder and smiled down at his love.   
  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine," he assured her. "Just you   
wait and see. I won't let Nakago hurt you or Yui or anyone."  
  
Miaka managed to return Tamahome's smile. She would try her best to   
have faith in him and in herself. That was all that could be done   
right now. Satisfied, Tamahome gave Miaka a light kiss on the   
forehead and turned his attention back to the road ahead of him. The   
Seiryu encampment was just coming into view.   
  
Nakago turned his head towards the door. A rush of footsteps could be   
heard approaching the room.   
  
"The Suzaku warriors have arrived," he said. "Tomo, why don't you go   
greet them?" Tomo looked up in shock, but nevertheless obeyed   
Nakago's command without question and hurried to oppose Miaka and her   
friends.   
  
Hotohori was first to call his horse to a halt. Nakago's tent was   
there in front of them, easily recognized not only because it was the   
largest, but also because it was the only one that had a guard posted   
at the entrance. A guard that was all too familiar to Miaka.   
  
"Tomo!" she gasped. The illusionist smiled and let out a hideous   
cackle.   
  
"Nice to meet you, priestess of Suzaku," he said. "But I'm afraid I   
can't let you go any farther from here."  
  
"Let me handle this guy," said Nuriko, stepping down.  
  
Nakago listened with some interest to the battle going out outside.   
He pondered for a few moments that the opponents might very well be   
evenly matched. But Tomo's powers of illusion soon proved to be no   
match for Nuriko's strength. A few short blasts, and the tent door   
flew open. Tomo was out cold on the ground and in front of him stood   
Nuriko, fist forward and a confident smile. Yuiren was asleep in his   
arms.   
  
Seeing the door was open, Miaka hurriedly pushed her way past her   
warriors and ran into the room. Her friends followed behind her. When   
the group entered, they found Nakago standing confidently as if he   
had been waiting for them. Behind him lay Yui. There was an   
expression on his face that Miaka had never seen before. A smile, a   
look of maniacal control; a soul obsessed with power and domination   
that it frightened Miaka to look at. She gathered all her courage to   
step forward and speak to him. Only Nakago spoke first.   
  
"Welcome, priestess of Suzaku," he said in a frighteningly cheerful   
tone. "Tell me, what has inspired you to come visit me here?"   
  
"You know perfectly well what I'm here for!" yelled Miaka as she   
stepped forward. "Give us back Yui right now!" It was probably not   
the wisest choice to be so demanding, but Miaka emotions usually   
dominated her actions. And to her surprise, Nakago offered no   
objections to her command.   
  
"Do what you like," he said nonchalantly. "I have no further use for   
her anyway." He lifted his hand and Miaka watched in horror as Yui   
rose into the air, held up by an unseen force. With a flick of his   
wrist, Nakago sent her falling to the ground near Miaka's feet.   
Though she was ready to kill Nakago for mistreating her friend, Miaka   
first she wanted make sure Yui was all right. She hurried to her   
friend's side and started to help Yui up. To her surprise, she found   
Yui was awake; her face was red and streaming with tears.   
  
"Miaka," she cried hysterically. "Miaka, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"   
  
"Calm down!" said Miaka, shaking Yui and trying to help her regain   
herself. "Yui, everything's fine. Just calm down." Yui shook her   
head.   
  
"You don't understand, Miaka. I-I did it. I granted Nakago's wish. I   
asked Seiryu to make him a god." 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the episode 52 of the   
Fushigi Yugi series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only   
will the story probably leave you confused, but it contains some   
major spoilers as well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA.   
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 20  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
Miaka took her friend in her arms and held her tight. Yui was still   
sobbing, her shoulders heaved with each breath she took.   
  
"It's okay," Miaka assured her. "Yui, it's okay. We haven't lost yet,   
have we? We can still pull through. Right Yui?" Yui looked up at her   
friend with tear-filled eyes. Optimistic as always, that was Miaka.   
That cheerful face was filled with the confidence that they could not   
lose, no matter how much the odds seemed against them. Within Miaka,   
hope was always strong. But Yui had no more hope in her. Nakago had   
completely dominated her so easily and just as a celestial warrior.   
What now that he had gained the powers of a god? He could probably   
destroy everything with just a thought if he wanted. The   
possibilities terrified Yui to even consider. But Miaka was not   
beaten so easily. She rose to her feet, helping her friend up as   
well. Hotohori, Tamahome, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko   
quickly formed a semicircle in front of the two girls, ready to   
protect them at any cost. Nuriko walked over to Yui, placing her   
young daughter back in her arms. Yuiren was fast asleep.   
  
"Kaijin!" Miaka called out loudly. The symbol of Suzaku blared on her   
forehead. "Take Nakago's power away from him!" she commanded. A   
stream of red light in the form of an elegant phoenix shot through   
the air directly towards Nakago. But the warrior of Seiryu seemed   
completely unconcerned. To Miaka's horror, he merely held out his   
hand, forming a protective barrier that reflected her attack. The red   
light faded into nothingness, and as it did, another wave of pain   
surged through Miaka's body. She was ready to cry out in despair. A   
waste. A complete waste. Her wish had failed.   
  
"You still don't get it, do you?" Nakago asked. "I have been granted   
the same powers as the beast god Seiryu. And you of all people should   
know that Seiryu is the beast god of war. In battle, the dragon is   
always stronger than Suzaku. Any wishes you try to make will be   
futile." Miaka sunk down to her knees. Maybe... maybe Yui was right.   
Maybe there really was no hope. Even though she had successfully   
summoned Suzaku, Nakago still had the power to destroy everything   
Miaka held dear. And she could do nothing to stop it. Miaka glanced   
down at her legs. They were filled with pain, and what looked like   
feathers were starting to form on her skin. Another wish and Suzaku   
might very well devour her completely. Her spirit broken, Miaka did   
not think she had the strength to resist it.   
  
"You've gotten a little full of yourself since the last time we met,"   
said a voice in front of her. Miaka looked up. Tamahome was still   
standing between her and Nakago, strong as ever and willing to defend   
his love at any cost. A quick turn of his head, and he passed her a   
confident smile.   
  
"Don't worry, Miaka," he said. "We'll beat this guy together."   
  
"That's right!" Tasuki chimed in. "Ain't no way we're goin' down   
without a fight."   
  
"Priestess," said Nuriko. "We are here to protect you." Miaka nodded.   
Her friends. Even though the situation seemed hopeless, they never   
ceased to come through for her.   
  
"Fools!" shouted Nakago. "You've lost already! Do I have to prove it   
to you again?" Nakago formed in his hands another blast of blue   
energy. Like lightning, Chichiri pulled out his staff, plunging it   
into the ground. While Nuriko protected the priestesses, the other   
six Suzaku warriors gathered around, concentrating their life force.   
A bright red barrier formed from Chichiri's staff, protecting them   
from Nakago's attacks for the, but only for the time being.   
  
It wasn't long before the battle raging against Nakago became   
obviously one-sided. The Suzaku poured out all the energy, every drop   
of life force they could summon from their bodies into the barrier   
surrounding them. It was exhausting, both mentally and physically.   
Yet Nakago continued on with his assault, not a bit of fatigue   
showing in him. With this much of an advantage, Yui thought, how long   
would it be before Nakago destroyed them? She held her daughter ever   
closer to her chest, while Nuriko continued to stand strong in front   
of her and Miaka. It would only be through his body that Nakago's   
power touched the two girls.   
  
Yuiren began shaking in Yui's arms. Yui stroked her hair to try and   
calm her down, but inside she herself was breaking apart.   
  
"It's all my fault," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, everyone. It's all   
my fault."   
  
"Stop saying that, Yui!" Miaka scolded. "It was not your fault! You   
were under the effects of the koudoku and Tomo's spell. No one could   
have overcome that."   
  
"You could have," said Yui. "You and Tamahome." Miaka didn't know   
what to say. She wanted to tell Yui that everything would be okay.   
That the Suzaku warriors would overcome Nakago's power. But as it   
was, that did not seem possible. It was taking all the energy the   
warriors had just to hold their barrier. How long could they stand   
it?   
  
Just then, Yuiren started pushing her face away from Yui's chest. She   
wanted to speak, but couldn't get the words out with Yui holding her   
so tightly.   
  
"Mama," she said. Yui looked down at her young daughter. "Mama, there   
is a way to win against Nakago. You can use your wish on Seiryu."   
  
"And do what?" Yui questioned. "Nakago will only deflect the power   
from my wish like he did Miaka's."   
  
"Not this wish he won't," Yuiren assured her. "You must wish for   
Seiryu and Suzaku to emerge from you and Miaka."   
  
"What?!" Miaka exclaimed. "But Yuiren, that's just what we're trying   
to avoid!"   
  
"It's the only way," said Yuiren. "We must bring out Suzaku and   
Seiryu's full power." She held out her little hands, one towards Yui   
and one towards Miaka.   
  
"Hold onto to me," she said. "Even if the beast gods dominate your   
bodies, I will make sure they do not take your minds... or your   
hearts." Yui nodded and took Yuiren's hand. Miaka did the same. Yui   
took a deep breath. She didn't know what would happen, but any chance   
no matter had small had to be taken. The three sat up on their knees   
in a triangle, concentrating their life force. The symbol of Seiryu   
flashed on Yui's forehead.   
  
"Kaijin!" she called out. "Listen! Seiryu who dwells within me and   
Suzaku in my friend Miaka! Take over us now and show your true form!"   
  
A white light blasted from the group. Nakago could not believe his   
ears. Yui's wish seemed suicide. Tamahome immediately dropped his   
position in line and ran over towards the white light, calling for   
his love.   
  
"Miaka!" But as soon as Tamahome come close, he was immediately   
thrown backwards by an unseen force and had to be caught by Chichiri   
to avoid colliding with the wall.   
  
"What's going on, no da?!" Chichiri exclaimed.   
  
"I don't know! Something happened in there! But I can't get to   
Miaka!" Tamahome fell his knees and tried to crawl back towards the   
light. The power emanating from that place was enormous; it kept   
pushing him back. But he would not give up. If it took all his   
strength, he had to save Miaka. But as Tamahome drew closer, he saw a   
figure emerging from the white light. A figure that appeared human,   
but from whose body spread a pair of large red wings, and a flowing   
tail of red feathers that sparkled with each step.   
  
"Su-suzaku?" asked Tamahome weakly. As the figure approached,   
Tamahome saw that it was not Suzaku. This was a young woman. She wore   
a yellow top with ruffled collar, covered by a metal chest plate of   
red and gold. A flowing red skirt came down to her knees, and her   
brown hair done up in two buns, accented by pink beads.   
  
"Miaka!" Tamahome exclaimed. And it was Miaka. Only she bore the   
appearance of Suzaku. The same red and gold armor, the same beautiful   
wings, the same amazing power.   
  
"Tamahome..." she whispered. She knelt down to her love and kissed   
him on the cheek. As she did, Tamahome felt his strength grow   
stronger inside him. Just then, another figure stepped forward, this   
one with shorter light brown hair. She wore an armor of blue, green,   
and purple. Her ears were those of a dragon, and a long blue-scaled   
tail whipped behind her.   
  
"Yui!" Tamahome exclaimed. The young woman nodded. Behind her, the   
white light began to fade. There was Yuiren, again in adult form,   
kneeling down and concentrating all her life force on the two   
priestesses. She was surrounded by an aura of purple light.   
  
"What's going on?" Nakago demanded. Yui stepped forward.   
  
"It's really very simple. Miaka and I have become one with Suzaku and   
Seiryu. In effect, we ARE the two beast gods, because my wish was for   
them to take over our bodies and show their true form." She looked   
over at her daughter. "Normally, this would mean that Miaka and I   
would have to be completely devoured. But Yuiren was able to use her   
powers to hold down Suzaku and Seiryu and keep our minds from being   
taken from us. That is what she is concentrating her energy so hard   
on. So now we can use the beast gods' full power at our own will."   
Yui turned to face her adversary. She thrust out her hand, and a blue   
light shot forward towards Nakago. The blonde general laughed at the   
attempt and held out his hand; the attack hit him on the palm. To   
everyone's shock, Nakago recoiled his arm where the blow had struck.   
A few red specks appeared on the floor.   
  
"Blood?" Tamahome gasped in disbelief. "But how can he bleed? I   
thought you wished to make him a god."   
  
"I did," said Yui. "But the fact is that even Seiryu is not   
completely immortal. He can still be injured, just like we can. And   
the beast gods cannot grant power greater than their own." Yui's lips   
formed a defiant smile.   
"In other words, Nakago, you and I are even now." 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the episode 52 of the   
Fushigi Yugi series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only   
will the story probably leave you confused, but it contains some   
major spoilers as well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA.   
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 21  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
The stage was set. The ultimate battle would now begin. The warriors   
of Suzaku stepped aside. Their powers did not even begin to compare   
to those of the opponents battling each other. It would only be a   
waste of energy to interfere.   
Nakago began the battle by trying to attack Miaka and Yui with a   
blast of his life force. But Miaka quickly jumped up and spread her   
dazzling red wings. As she did, she grabbed Yui by the shoulders,   
pulling her into the air and out of harm's way. The blast hit the   
ground below them, leaving a gaping hole in the ground.   
  
"Cute trick," Nakago mumbled. At that he jumped up and vanished into   
the air. Miaka looked desperately around to try and find where he   
might reappear.   
  
"Watch it!" Yui warned her friend. "He's going to teleport right   
behind us!" Miaka whirled around. As Yui predicted, there was Nakago.   
His feet stood on the air as if it were solid ground. He prepared   
himself to attack, but Yui quickly countered him by crossing her arms   
across her chest and forming a barrier around her and her friend. For   
the moment, they were protected. Nakago scowled and back away a bit.   
Now it was Yui's turn to fight.   
  
"Seiryu, show me your power!" she yelled out. Her hands began to let   
off a soft blue glow. She thrust her arms forward aiming a beam of   
energy directly at Nakago. But the skilled general only smiled at her   
attempt and easily sidestepped the assault.   
  
Meanwhile, the celestial warriors watched the deadly battle with both   
anticipation and fear.   
  
"Chichiri," said Tamahome. "Miaka and Yui... they can win this,   
right?" Chichiri shook his head.   
  
"I dunno, it's hard to tell, no da," he answered. "They may have the   
powers of Suzaku and Seiryu, but Nakago is a skilled opponent, no   
da."   
  
"I'm worried about Yui's daughter," said Nuriko. "It can't be easy   
for her to hold the beast gods down like that. I hope she can take   
it."   
  
As the warriors conversed, blows continued to be thrown viciously   
from one side to the other. It seemed neither one could claim an   
advantage. While Miaka worked the defensive, frantically trying to   
dodge Nakago's assaults, Yui continued on the offensive focusing all   
of her life force into each attack. It was only together that they   
stood a chance. But Nakago seemed perfectly adept at both types of   
moves. He could use them interchangeably and seemingly without any   
thought. Yet he still couldn't seem to do any damage to the two   
priestesses.   
  
It was only after several moments of exchanging blows that the tables   
were finally turned. First, Nakago prepared to strike, aiming his   
hands towards the left. Miaka saw the maneuver and quickly pulled   
herself and Yui over in the opposite direction to avoid being hit.   
But like lightning, Nakago switched his position and turned his   
attack to the right, releasing it before either girl had a chance to   
react. The blast made an almost direct hit to Miaka, tearing her   
wings apart. Miaka screamed in pain as she and Yui both fell to the   
ground, red feathers scattered about them. Nakago smiled confidently.   
The gullible priestess had taken his bait, and now he had the upper   
hand. Tamahome ran towards his love.   
  
"Miaka!"   
  
Miaka struggled to get back to her feet, her whole body shaking.   
  
"That was cheap, Nakago!" yelled Chiriko.   
  
"You keep out of this," Nakago ordered. He closed his eyes, and a   
blast of power sent Chiriko flying backwards into Mitsukake. Both of   
them collided with the ground and were knocked unconscious. Nakago   
scoffed at the pathetic strength of the Suzaku warriors and glanced   
back at the two priestesses. Yui had put Miaka's arm over her   
shoulder and was trying to help her stand up.   
  
"Miaka!" she said firmly. "Miaka, hang in there! You'll be fine."   
  
"I don't understand," said Miaka weakly. "After we've come so far,   
how is it that we're still losing to him?" Behind her, Nakago   
laughed.   
  
"Fools! Our powers may be equal but the fact still remains that I   
have been training to fight since I was a small child. Do you really   
think two immature girls can defeat a skilled general in battle?"   
Nakago again laughed at the very thought. "Think again!"   
  
Miaka made no response to Nakago's ridicules. She allowed Yui to help   
her to stand, and then let go of her friend's support. Her wings hurt   
her terribly, but for now, she had to ignore the pain.   
  
"I won't give in to you, Nakago!" she announced. "For the sake of my   
world and the sake of my friends, I will defeat you!" She raised her   
hand. The remains of her beautiful red wings vanished from her   
shoulders, and the pain stopped. She charged at Nakago one more time,   
but he only threw her back towards the ground.   
  
"I took it easy on you that time," he informed her. "Now give it up!"   
  
Yui watched the scene fearfully, not knowing what to do. Nakago...   
his power seemed impenetrable. Even without Yui granting his wish the   
first time they went through the book, Nakago was still almost able   
to defeat Miaka and Tamahome and take over their world. The only   
reason he had lost was because... because Miaka had sealed the power   
of Seiryu away from him. Seiryu, Yui thought to herself. He was the   
source of Nakago's power. The blue dragon was the one who had   
bestowed upon him all the strength he was now displaying, fueling him   
in battle. So if Seiryu were to disappear, so too would Nakago's   
powers. Their world and this world would both be saved. But first...   
first Seiryu had to be destroyed. And there was only one way to do   
that.   
  
A tear formed in Yui's eye. It was not something she wanted to do.   
She wanted to raise Yuiren properly, to return home and attend high   
school with Miaka, to see her family one last time. But it couldn't   
be. Yui was the one was had released this monster of Nakago's power,   
and she had to be the one to seal it away. Yui lowered her head, her   
light brown hair shadowing her eyes.   
  
"Yuiren," she whispered. "No matter what happens, I need you stay   
strong. Keep Suzaku from taking over Miaka, okay?"   
  
"Mama?" Yuiren asked fearfully. Her mother turned around and gave her   
daughter one last look of good-bye. Though her eyes welled up with   
tears, her lips formed a smile. Her solemn face showed Yuiren how   
grateful she was, and how proud. For everything Yuiren had taught her   
about life and about herself, she would never forget.   
  
"I love you," she said softly. At that, Yui began to remove the   
silver-blue armor protecting her chest. She then held out her hands   
in front of her. Miaka turned around.   
  
"Yui?" she asked. Yui did not respond. A blue light formed in her   
hands. When it faded, Yui held a long dagger in her palms. The blade   
was smooth and sharp, and the handle was metallic blue, shaped as the   
dragon's head. Yui grasped it tightly in both hands, raising the   
blade and aiming it directly at her chest.   
  
"Yui!" Miaka screamed in horror. "Yui, stop it! What are you doing!"   
  
"Good-bye, Miaka," said Yui. At that, she closed her eyes tightly and   
pushed the dagger forward with all her strength. The metal blade   
instantly pierced her flesh, plunging deep into her heart. Yui   
staggered for a few moments, and then collapsed.   
  
Yuiren started to cry out, but then stopped herself, remembering her   
mother's last words to her: "I need you to stay strong." Yuiren   
nodded and continued with her concentration on Suzaku and Seiryu.   
  
"No!" Miaka screamed, running to her friend's side. She knelt down   
beside her and held her neck in one hand. Yui weakly opened her eyes   
and smiled.   
  
"Hi Miaka," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her hands   
were still gripping the dagger's handle.   
  
"Yui!" Miaka cried. "Yui, why?! Why would you do something like   
that!" Yui struggled for a moment; it was hard to draw the breath she   
needed to speak. A drop of blood fell from her mouth.   
  
"Miaka, look at Nakago," she said. Miaka took a moment and brought   
herself to glance over her shoulder. There Nakago stood, his face in   
complete shock. The blue aura around him was beginning to fade; his   
power was leaving him.   
  
"Nakago's power comes from Seiryu," Yui explained. "And Seiryu and I   
are one now. So this way..."   
  
"Yui!" Miaka interrupted. "Yui, that's the STUPIDEST thing I've ever   
heard. How could you even THINK of doing that?" Miaka started to   
sob. "We'll beat him together, I promise. Only please don't go and   
leave me now, okay?"   
  
Yui smiled and reached up her hand. The dark blood ran from her palm   
down her arm. Lightly, she touched Miaka's cheek, trying to wipe away   
her tears.   
  
"Come on Miaka," she said. "We don't have a lot of time here. And I'm   
in a lot of pain. So let me see Nakago defeated before I go, okay?"   
  
"Don't talk like that!" Miaka yelled. "I won't let you die!" She   
threw her arms around Yui's neck. "I won't leave you! Ever! Don't ask   
me to, because I won't!" Yui cringed. She hated it, to hurt her   
friend this much. But there was no other choice. It was too late now.   
  
"Go," she whispered. "If you don't, Nakago will still defeat you."   
Yui gathered the strength she had remaining and lifted her head, her   
lips next to Miaka's ear. "Thank you... for being my friend." At   
this, Yui could say no more. She closed her eyes; her body fell limp   
in Miaka's arms.   
  
Miaka screamed and held onto Yui's body with all her strength. The   
blood began to seep into the sleeves of her priestess' garb, but   
Miaka didn't care. She didn't care about anything. Only that Yui had   
to come back to her. She could not die. How could she leave her   
friend and her daughter and all those who loved her behind? For what   
in the end? That was when Miaka remembered. Why it was Yui had   
committed this act. For her. So she could grant Yui's wish to defeat   
Nakago and see a safe world. Just like she gave herself up the first   
time. So... the story had come full circle.   
  
Miaka stood up, drying her tears. She turned to face Nakago; there   
was a blaze within her that Nakago had never seen before, or even   
anticipated. Her heart was filled with anger. She had no forgiveness.   
Miaka thrust out her hand. A large sword adorned with the symbol of   
Suzaku appeared in her grip.   
  
"You've gone too far, Nakago!" she yelled out. "I will never forget   
this!" She pointed the sword forward, its blade glistened, catching   
even the smallest beams of light. Miaka closed her eyes.   
  
"Tamahome," she whispered. "Everyone, please give me the power I   
need. Here. Now." She opened her eyes once more. Tears still stained   
her face, and Yui's blood her clothes. For the sake of everyone,   
Miaka knew what she had to do. Her goal was before her. There would   
be no turning back now.   
  
Miaka started to run, fast as she could. She had never known herself   
to run like this before. It was as if the wings of Suzaku were on her   
feet as she charged forward. Nakago tried to use what was left of his   
power to form a protective shield around himself. The attempt failed.   
Miaka's blade pierced through the barrier as if it were air. And it   
continued on, directly through Nakago's body. 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Warnings: The story picks up shortly after the episode 52 of the   
Fushigi Yugi series. If you haven't seen all of the series not only   
will the story probably leave you confused, but it contains some   
major spoilers as well. This story has nothing to do with the OVA.   
  
----------------------------------------  
A Story Retold: Chapter 22  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
Images flashed before Miaka's eyes. Images of a small blonde-haired   
boy and his mother. Together they walked hand in hand down a road,   
all the while a crowd behind them jeering and yelling out curses at   
their tribe and their kind. Miaka only saw the images for a brief   
moment, but for some reason, they brought a tear to her eye. She   
couldn't explain why.   
  
There Miaka stood, her hands were still locked on the swords' handle.   
She didn't dare bring her eyes up to look at Nakago. She couldn't.   
But she did hear a voice directly above her head, breathing heavy   
with pain, bitterness, and anger. It was Nakago.   
  
"How could this happen?" he asked. "I had all the power of the beast   
god of war. How could I fail against Suzaku in the form of a little   
girl?" He looked over to where Yui lay unconscious on the   
ground. "Congratulations, Lady Yui," he grunted. "You did it. You and   
you friend... were stronger than me." At this, Nakago closed his   
eyes; his body began to vanish, becoming fainter and fainter until   
Miaka stood alone holding her sword. Its blade was clean.   
  
"You did it!" Tamahome flew over to Miaka and embraced her   
passionately. "You did it, Miaka! You defeated Nakago!"   
  
"Yeah," said Miaka, dropping her sword. "The weird thing was though,   
I wish I didn't have to do it. I don't know. I was so angry at him,   
but at that moment when I stabbed him, something happened. I suddenly   
saw a helpless child, instead of the heartless man I thought I was   
facing. The funny thing is, I don't regret what I did. I know it was   
the only way to save everyone. But I still wish I didn't have to."   
She leaned her head on Tamahome's chest, listening to the sound of   
his heartbeat. But then a wave of terror suddenly overtook her. A   
life force... was fading.   
  
"Yui!" Miaka gasped.   
  
"It's okay," said Tamahome. "Nakago is gone. You can still save her."   
Miaka nodded and ran over where her friend was laying.   
  
"Now, Suzaku," she thought as she knelt down. "Let me use your power   
to heal my friend." Miaka held her hands over Yui's body. A red light   
started to form from them, but at all once, it faded. There was no   
power. Miaka gasped.   
  
"What's wrong? Why can't I do it?"   
  
"Miaka..." said Yuiren. Miaka looked over at the young woman. She was   
gripping her arms, her body was shaking as if in a desperate struggle   
for life. "Miaka, it's Suzaku and Seiryu. They won't let me hold them   
down any longer."   
  
"You mean Yui and Miaka are going to be devoured?!" Tamahome asked.   
Yuiren shook her head. "No. But the powers of the beast gods are   
leaving them quickly. I cannot stop it."   
  
"No!" Miaka cried. "If I don't have the powers of Suzaku, then Yui   
will..."   
  
Miaka turned around and called out, "Mitsukake, help me!" But the   
celestial warrior was still knocked out from Nakago's earlier attack.   
His powers would be of no use until he woke up. And by then, Yui   
might be gone. Miaka couldn't bear the thought. Tears began to form   
in her eyes as she touched Yui's motionless face and gently caressed   
her cold skin. The girl looked like she was in a peaceful sleep -   
only she wouldn't wake up.   
  
"Come on Yui," Miaka whispered, bringing her face in closer. "Please.   
The danger's over. We won. So open your eyes now. Please." Tamahome   
turned his head away. He didn't know what else to do. The situation   
seemed hopeless. Unless... unless there was still one more hope.   
  
"Miaka," he said, stepping forward. "I don't know if this will work,   
but I think Yui might still have a chance." Miaka looked up in shock.   
  
"How?"   
  
"Suzaku's power may be leaving you, but you still might have the   
powers of the celestial warriors inside of you. Which means you might   
be able to use the powers of Mitsukake." Miaka gasped. Her face   
changed from a tearful farewell to an ecstatic and thankful smile.   
She jumped up and threw her arms around Tamahome.   
  
"I didn't think of that!" she said. "Thank you! Thank you!"   
  
"Thank me when Yui's better," said Tamahome, pushing Miaka away from   
him.   
  
"Oh yes," said Miaka. She looked back at her friend. "I hope I can do   
this right."   
  
"First thing's first," said Tamahome. "We need to get that knife out   
of her chest." Miaka cringed. The dagger was still buried deep in   
Yui's heart. It made Miaka feel faint even to look at it, much less   
think about yanking it out. But Tamahome was not about to let the few   
precious minutes Yui had remaining go to waste. He stood up and took   
Miaka's hands, placing them under Yui's neck.   
  
"Here. You hold her. I'm going to pull the blade out. When I do, you   
have to use your powers to heal her right away. Understand?" Miaka   
nodded nervously. Her hands her shaking so badly; she didn't know if   
she couldn't handle this. Her friend's life was literally resting in   
her palms. But with Tamahome next to her, Miaka knew, she would not   
give up. And she would stay strong.   
  
Miaka gave Tamahome a confident nod as he knelt down beside Yui.   
Carefully, he moved her limp arms away from the wound. Then, laying   
one hand on her chest, Tamahome drew in his breath and grasped the   
dagger's handle. In one swift move, the knife was out.   
  
"Now, Miaka!" he said. "Do it now!" But Miaka was frozen. As soon as   
the blade was removed, blood started flowing heavily from Yui's   
chest. At the sight of it, Miaka's eyes widened and her skin went   
pale. Her body refused to move.   
  
"Miaka!" Tamahome yelled. He shook Miaka by the shoulders, but got no   
reaction. Tamahome scowled; they were precious losing time.   
  
"Miaka, snap out of it!" he called. "Yui needs you! Don't leave her   
now!" Miaka shook her head. She didn't know what had come over her.   
Tamahome was right. She had to stay strong. For Yui's sake.   
  
Miaka closed her eyes and held her hand over Yui's body; her head   
still resting on Miaka's lap.   
  
A red light began to emit from Miaka's skin. Miaka could feel an   
amazing flow of power, warm and comforting as it flowed through her.   
Her hair waved as if caught in a gentle breeze. The symbol of   
Mitsukake appeared on her hand, and at once, the bright red light   
surrounded Yui as well.   
  
"Oh please," Miaka whispered. "Please let this work." As Miaka   
prayed, slowly the blood on Yui's clothing grew fainter, and the   
wound in her flesh began to heal. Miaka could not see what was   
happening, but she could feel Yui's life force growing ever stronger   
within her. Her friend was coming back. Miaka began to shiver a bit,   
the energy was draining her. After several minutes, Miaka could bear   
no more. The power had completely left her, and she fell over into   
Tamahome's arms. The red light faded.   
  
"Miaka, are you okay?" Tamahome asked. Miaka slowly opened her eyes.   
  
"Yes," she said weakly. "But I can see... why Mitsukake is always so   
tired after using his powers." But tired as Miaka was, she still had   
something she had to find out. With Tamahome's help, she sat up and   
looked over at her friend. The wound was gone. There was not even a   
scar, or even a tear in Yui's clothing. She was healed. And slowly,   
her eyes began to open.   
  
The first thing Yui saw was the familiar face of a brown-haired girl   
looking down at her.   
  
"M-Miaka?" she whispered. Miaka nodded and threw her arms around her   
friend once more. Yui's body was warm.   
  
"Yui!" she cried. "I'm so glad! I thought you were gone!"   
  
"So did I," Yui admitted. "Did you save me, Miaka?" Miaka nodded.   
  
"Only with Tamahome's help. I wouldn't been lost if it wasn't for   
him." Yui smiled and looked over at her friend's lover.   
  
"Thank you, Tamahome." Just then, the three heard a sound overhead.   
Something like a bird cawing. And the roar of a dragon. Tamahome,   
Miaka, and Yui looked up into the sky just in time to see the beast   
gods flying through the clouds, on their way back to their celestial   
dwellings. They gave one last farewell call to their two priestesses   
before they vanished from sight.   
  
"I guess that's the last we'll see of Suzaku and Seiryu," said Yui.   
  
"Yeah," Miaka agreed. "I guess so." As she spoke, Miaka felt a   
strange sensation. Glancing down at her hands, she saw they were   
starting to fade before her and emitting a soft red glow. Yui's body   
was doing the same, only she emitted a blue light.   
  
"What's happening?" Miaka asked.   
  
"You of all people should know that," said a familiar voice behind   
her. Tamahome screamed.   
  
"Arg! It's terrible! Hide me!"   
  
"Taiitsukun!" Yui exclaimed. Taiitsukun nodded. A paper harisen   
appeared in her hand and she whacked Tamahome over the head with it.   
  
"You keep quiet about my face, you got it?" Tamahome nodded, teary-  
eyed.   
  
"I should know what's going on?" Miaka questioned.   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Taiitsukun asked. The beast gods have been   
summoned. Thus, the priestesses are no longer needed in this world.   
It is time for you to return home."   
  
"Home?" Miaka said. It had been such a long time since she had said   
that word or even thought about it. But now she was being pulled back   
there. Could she really go? Miaka looked back at her beloved   
Tamahome. This was the hardest part. She didn't want to leave the one   
she loved behind. She wanted to stay with him and be at his side   
always. To wake up every morning and say to him how much she loved   
him and how lost she would be without him. Tamahome seemed to sense   
Miaka's thoughts and took her hand.   
  
"Don't worry," he said with a smile. "I saw... I have another me,   
another self who lives in your world. Who will always love and   
protect you and who will never leave your side." Miaka nodded. It was   
true. Taka was her knight in shining armor, her beloved Tamahome who   
had crossed dimensions to be with her. But still...   
  
"And don't you fret about me here," Tamahome continued. "Miaka, as   
long as I know that you are safe and you are happy, then I can never   
be sad." He bent in towards her, taking her face in hands. Their lips   
met in a moment of fiery passion Miaka would never forget. Just let   
time freeze right now and I won't care, she thought. I love him so   
much.   
  
But alas, the kiss could not go on forever. And after a few moments,   
Miaka felt Tamahome pull his lips away from her.   
  
"I love you," he said.   
  
"And I love you," she answered with a smile. "Always." Miaka sighed.   
It was time. She would miss everyone here. All of them held such a   
precious place in her heart. But now it was time to leave, to return   
to her old world - her friends, her family, and Taka. She was ready.   
But someone else was not.   
  
"Yuiren!" Yui called and reached out towards her daughter. To her   
shock, she found her hands were slowly fading in front of her. But   
Yuiren's body was not fading at all; she was staying in this world.   
  
"No!" Yui cried. "Yuiren... I don't want to lose you." She ran over   
to her daughter and held the girl in her arms with all her strength.   
Maybe, if she just refused to let go, Yuiren would come with her,   
back to her world. She didn't know how she would handle things with   
Yuiren there... her school, her parents, any of it. But it didn't   
matter. She would figure things out. Somehow. Just that... Yuiren   
could not leave.   
  
"Don't cry, Mama," said Yuiren in soft, sympathetic voice. "You won't   
lose me." Yui gasped and looked up; her daughter greeted her with a   
smile. "You should listen to Miaka," the girl said.   
  
"What?" Yui asked. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Like Tamahome, I also exist in both this world and your world,"   
Yuiren explained. "But there is a difference. My counterpart is your   
world has not been born to you yet."   
  
"Born to me?" Yui questioned. "Then, in our world... Yuiren, you are   
still..." Yuiren leaned forward, her face up against Yui's check. Yui   
could feel the girl's breath on her skin, her soft, fine hair flowing   
around Yui's body. Yuiren brought her lips to Yui's ear, whispering,   
  
"No matter where I go, whatever world I'm in, you will always be my   
mother." With that, Yuiren kissed Yui on the check and a soft purple   
glow surrounded her body. Again, she was changed from an adult to a   
small child of about five. But still Yui held onto her. Yuiren's   
words were comforting, but they still could not making leaving her   
now any easier. None of it had made any sense to Yui before. But now   
she finally understood. What it meant to overcome her sorrows, and to   
love and care for another person. Yuiren had taught her that.   
  
"Yui," Miaka whispered. "Yui, it's time to go."   
  
"Just another moment," Yui whispered. But in her heart, she knew she   
had to let go. Her body was becoming so faint she could barely see   
her own arms as they grasped her child in them. Gently, she placed   
Yuiren's feet on the ground.   
  
"I'm miss you, Yuiren," she said. She smiled as the tears flowed down   
from her eyes. "So much."   
  
"I'll miss you too, Mama," said Yuiren, her child-like tone as   
innocent and beautiful as an angel's. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too," Yui said. "Always." And in that moment, she was   
gone.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Yui slowly opened her eyes. She could hear the bustle and   
conversation of people off in the distance and the honking of cars as   
they sped past a nearby window. A cold tiled floor lay beneath her.   
She was home.   
  
"Yui! Yui!" Someone was calling her name. Yui slowly opened her eyes.   
Miaka was knelt down next to her, dressed in the green Yosubadai   
school uniform. Yui looked down to see that she wearing the same   
attire. Slowly Yui sat up.   
  
"Where are we?" she asked.   
  
"I guess the library," said Miaka. "I can call Taka to come pick us   
up." Yui shook her head.   
  
"That's okay. I'd rather walk home anyway."   
  
The hike down the city sidewalk seemed endless. The crowded streets,   
flashing signs, and hurried cars. Home had not really changed much   
since they left. And why should it have? It was probably a matter of   
days they were gone, but to Yui, it felt like decades. She gazed   
longingly into the sky. It was a beautiful day; only a few blotches   
of white clouds hung on a smooth canvas of blue sky. She wondered   
what the sky looked where Yuiren was.   
  
As the two girls walked along in silence, Miaka noticed her friend's   
unusual stillness.   
  
"You're thinking about Yuiren, aren't you?" Miaka asked. Yui sighed   
and nodded. Her friend placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry, Yui," Miaka said. "You'll see her again." Yui nodded.   
  
"Yes," she agreed, at last giving a smile. "Someday, I know I will."   
Yui paused from her walk to watch the white clouds moving slowly   
across the sky. There was some sort of comforting presence to them,   
almost as if Yuiren was looking down from one, reassuring her that   
everything would be okay. Yui closed her eyes and in her mind, she   
whispered to the wind,   
  
"Until that day comes, please wait for me Yuiren. I know... I've   
still got a lot of growing to do. But I'll always be looking forward   
to the day when I can hold you in my arms again and tell you how much   
I love you. And I do. I love you always. My one and only. My precious   
daughter."   
  
The End!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Well, that's it. The last chapter. I tried to keep  
quiet during the story and just let everyone read, but now I'm going   
to blab just a bit.  
  
First of all, it has been SUCH an enjoyable experience writing this.   
The amount of positive feedback I've gotten on this story is just   
amazing, and all I can say is thank you SO much! You've so inspired   
me to keep writing, not just fanfiction, but my own work as well.   
  
For the curious, the idea for this fanfic came to me before I was  
halfway done the series, so it's undergone a LOT of revision since I  
first started it. I think it might be cool to add a chapter to this   
consisting of the "lost" sections of the story that never made it to  
the final copy. But we'll see.  
  
Again, I can't thank you guys enough. I hope reading through this rather  
long fanfic has been enjoyable for you. I also hope you will read some of  
my other work as well.  
  
Thank you!!!  
  
-Katrina ^_^ 


End file.
